My Pokéreality : Une loooongue histoire
by Nyu72
Summary: [Résumé de Voyage à Kanto] Eevee, Safran, Gray, Karen et Blue ont finalement fini leur voyage. Mais le Maître Pokémon et ses amis ont tellement de choses à raconter, et certaines personnes ont vraiment envie d'entendre leur récit. Mais une autre certaine personne a hâte de les voir pour une toute autre raison...
1. L'arrivée des héros

**Prologue : L'arrivée des héros**

Depuis hier, j'étais super super super super excitée ! Dès que je ne savais plus quoi faire, je courrais dans tous les sens en me retenant de hurler à qui veuille l'entendre ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Je me faisais souvent gronder à cause de ça mais j'étais juste trop trop contente. De toute façon, je n'étais pas la seule tous les autres enfants attendaient aujourd'hui avec impatience. Mais c'était quand même moi qui avais le plus de plus de hâte au total !

\- Leyla ! Arrête un peu de... commença à m'appeler une des adultes avant de remarquer quelqu'un de bien plus bruyant. Arthur, pas de feu dans le hall, combien de fois il faut te le dire.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se retourne vers moi pour m'éclipser. J'étirai une de mes jambes vers le plafond, m'accrochai où je pouvais et me hissai rapidement en haut, utilisant mon autre jambe pour rester cachée. Elle était trop occupée avec tous les autres au sol pour regarder en l'air à ce moment-là. Je souris, toute satisfaite, et je regardai tout les hybrides s'agiter. L'événement d'aujourd'hui était sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Morgane et les autres nous avaient expliqués que le Maître Pokémon et ses amis viendraient nous voir et nous diraient comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Morgane a dit qu'ils essayaient aussi de faire en sorte que même si on était un peu différent des autres, on serait traités pareil mais moi, j'y comprenais pas trop grand chose là-dessus. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'est que dans les amis du Maître Pokémon, il y avait mon... Ahhhh ! J'étais trop trop trop trop contente !

Chaque fois que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, tous les regards se tournaient vers les nouveaux arrivants, certains étaient repartis presque aussitôt et nous nous étions faits gronder mais c'était plus forts que nous. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un grand garçon en rouge entra alors dans la pièce, suivi par une blonde du même âge, le type qui avait battu Morgane et fait comme si c'était rien, je le détestais pour ça, une rousse et... lui... Mon regard se posa sur lui et ne le lâcha plus. Il avançait, regardant un peu partout, apparemment pas très à l'aise. J'étirai à nouveau mes jambes pour m'approcher de lui tout en restant au plafond et rit doucement. J'allais lui faire une grosse surprise.

Pas une si grosse que ça en fait, remarquai-je quand il leva la tête vers moi. Il sourit soudainement mais se ravisa. Il tourna la tête et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, j'acceptai l'invitation immédiatement. Je tombai au sol et me jetai sur lui d'un grand bond. Je m'installai sur ses épaules, mes jambes s'étirant autour de lui pour qu'il ne se dérange pas à me porter, j'étais la meilleure fille du monde, j'espérais. Je posai ma tête sur la sienne et soufflai :

\- Papa.

\- Gray pour l'instant gamine, répondit-il en grognant.

Je réfléchis une longue seconde et acquiesçai :

\- Papa Gray !

J'eus droit à un nouveau grognement mais il ne me gronda pas, c'était bon. Je me collai à sa tête alors que le nouveau Maître Pokémon riait. Sa chérie à lui se moqua de mon papa :

\- Enfin quelqu'un pour dompter l'animal.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à le voir père, commenta le brun. Mais un hybride élevant un hybride, ça pourrait être intéressant à étu...

\- Mais oui, le coupa son amie rousse. Et on va te laisser vivre avec Gray pour que tu puisses l'étudier tous les jours aussi.

\- Je faisais juste une remarque, ça pourrait fournir des conclusions très utiles pour la suite.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le lieu le plus approprié pour parler d'expérience sur les hybrides... commenta le Maître Pokémon tout rouge.

\- Tu peux m'étudier autant que tu veux, susurra Mélinda, la demi-Magmar qui était notre grande sœur à toute parce qu'elle était trop trop mature en fait.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-il intéressé. Mmm, tu as l'air de type Feu, on commencera par voir quelles température tu peux supporter et ta résistance à l'eau par rapport à ta moitié Pokémon originale...

\- Haha, s'écria Benjamin, son chéri mais pas trop vraiment en fait. Il t'a refroidi.

Tout en parlant, le blond souffla un air glacé sur le cou de Mélinda, qui frissonna avant de s'enflammer pendant une seconde, ce qui fit rire Benjamin. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien et se firent encore réprimander quand une grande arriva enfin jusqu'à nos hôtes.

\- Désolée pour tout ça, on a beaucoup de mal à les tenir en place aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, commenta la blonde qui pouvait parler avec les hybrides un peu différents. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient si contents.

\- Tout le mooooonde ! couina une voix très très enthousiaste que je reconnus immédiatement.

Volant dans les airs comme un oiseau, elle fonça directement vers le garçon aux habits rouges et lui fit un gros câlin. Morgane était toujours prête à faire un câlin à une personne qu'elle appréciait, ça m'arrivait parfois et j'étais trop contente. Par contre, ça ne plut pas à la chérie du Maître Pokémon qui lui lança immédiatement un regard noir avant de recevoir un câlin à son tour. Notre maman d'accueil fit la même chose à tout le monde et regarda papa Gray.

\- Pas question, grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, renchéris-je en serrant sa tête. À moi !

\- Contente de te revoir quand même, déclara joyeusement Morgane en se dandinant dans les airs.

Le Maître et Morgane parlèrent de choses pas très intéressantes par la suite, je préférai jouer avec les cheveux de papa Gray. Morgane prit alors de l'altitude et déclara fortement :

\- On va tous aller dans la grande salle où on fait les matchs ! Comme d'habitude, ceux qui peuvent téléporter, aidez les autres s'il vous plaît.

Papa Gray tenta de me saisir, je dépliai les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche mais il me posa au sol plutôt que de me faire un câlin. Je lui montrai donc à quoi ressemblait ma mine boudeuse et il se justifia :

\- Faut que t'ailles avec les autres, on doit se préparer avant ou un truc dans le genre je crois.

\- Je veux pas !

\- Bah on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, me répondit-il.

Je ripostai en m'accrochant à sa jambe, mes bras et jambes s'enroulant autour d'elle. Il essaya de m'enlever mais je tins bon et il abandonna finalement. Toute contente, je me serrai encore plus contre lui. Morgane lui dit alors que je pouvais venir et j'exprimai fortement ma joie.

C'est Morgane qui téléporta elle-même papa Gray, ses amis et moi jusqu'à la grande salle des combats. Un peu différente de d'habitude parce que les grandes y avaient installé une sorte de petite scène avec cinq chaises face au reste de la salle. Morgane dit alors :

\- Vous pourrez vous mettre là, nous avons des Pokémon qui ont érigé un champ de force autour pour que vos voix portent dans toute la salle.

\- C'est vraiment pratique, j'avais peur qu'on doive crier... souffla la blonde.

\- Pas de soucis, on a tout prévu. Je suis vraiment contente que vous aillez accepté ma proposition. Je pense que le Maître Pokémon doit être très occupé pourtant.

\- Pas encore, on arrive à faire fonctionner les choses à peu près comme avant donc je me contente de finir nos quêtes.

\- Quêtes ?

\- Les choses laissées en suspend, expliqua-t-il sans que je ne comprenne rien.

Les enfants et adultes arrivèrent finalement tous et les cinq personnes décidèrent de finir leur discussion pour monter sur la scène. Ils choisirent une place chacun et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Moi, j'avais lâché la jambe de papa Gray et étais remontée sur son épaule, certains me jalousaient et j'étais trop trop fière.

Le Maître Pokémon s'était mis au milieu, sa chérie à sa droite et papa à droite d'elle. De l'autre côté, il y avait les deux autres. Il se leva et commença :

\- Donc... Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, je m'appelle Red. Voici Safran, Gray, Blue et Karen.

Il les désigna à tout de rôle avant de les regarder sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Ce fut Safran qui enchaîna :

\- Nous sommes venus vous raconter comment nous sommes arrivés si loin alors que nous n'étions personne.

\- Parle pour toi, lança Blue.

\- Si vous voulez vous présenter individuellement, faites-le maintenant, vous perdez tout le monde là, rit la rousse du groupe avant de faire ce qu'elle disait. Comme il vous l'a dit, je suis Karen, j'étais une simple dresseuse Pokémon il y a un mois et maintenant... je suis juste une dresseuse Pokémon un peu plus puissante mais bon. Et je suis née à Safrania aussi ! Enfin voilà ! Gray, à toi !

Papa Gray soupira mais fit ce qu'elle disait :

\- Moi, c'est Gray, et comme vous, je suis un hybride humain-Pokémon. Avant de rencontrer ces deux-là, je faisais juste des petits boulots dans tous les sens et gagnait des Badges pour devenir fort. Euh... Pour ma ville natale, ça devait être Parmanie, mais on a beaucoup bougé avant d'atterrir au Plateau Indigo.

Ah bon ? Papa Gray venait de loin en fait, on m'avait dit que mes vrais papa et maman étaient d'Azuria. Ce fut au tour de la chérie du Maître Pokémon de parler :

\- Je suis Safran, de Jadielle. Avant de rencontrer Red il y a un mois, j'étais juste une incapable sans même un Pokémon.

Le Maître eut l'air quelque chose à y redire mais mon papa parla en premier :

\- Mais elle peut parler leur langage. Et donc le vôtre les petits bizarres.

\- Morgane nous dit qu'on doit dire ''différents'' lui soufflai-je pour qu'il ne se fasse pas gronder.

\- Différents, se corrigea-t-il.

Il était trop génial mon papa ! Je l'adorais trop et essayai de le lui faire comprendre en me collant encore plus à lui.

Certains des nôtres ne pouvant pas parler à cause de leur mutation trop avancée tentèrent alors de s'avancer vers la scène pour parler. La blonde se leva et s'accroupit près d'eux avant de leur répondre sans la moindre difficulté. Ça semblait même lui faire plaisir en plus.

\- Et pour les deux autres ? demanda Nicholas, un demi-Machopeur après leur départ.

\- Blue ? demanda Red.

\- Gardons le meilleur pour la fin, répliqua-t-il. Vas-y.

Le Maître Pokémon secoua la tête en souriant et se présenta à son tour.

\- Donc, je me représente : Red. Je suis le Maître Pokémon depuis... ça doit faire quelques jours à peine. Et pour ma part, il y a un mois, je débutais juste ma carrière de dresseur Pokémon.

\- Et tous ont le Badge Marais ! le coupa Morgane.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'en réveiller certains qui commençaient déjà à décrocher. Alors que mon papa était sur la scène, quelle honte !

Ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à leurs combats étaient très rares ici. Certains commençaient à raconter aux nouveaux des parties de ces derniers. Moi, j'avais préféré celui de papa Gray bien sûr. Il avait été trop trop trop trop trop trop trop génial !

\- Et donc Blue ? lui sourit Morgane.

Le brun à crête se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme pour se recoiffer mais il l'était déjà très très bien, je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi il l'avait fait.

\- Enfin ! Je suis Blue Chen, petit-fils du très célèbre professeur Chen ! Je comptais spécialiser mes recherches dans l'hybridation mais le... Maître... m'a rappelé que la place de ''Champion invaincu de Jadielle'' me revenait de droit comme j'avais été le premier à annihiler la légende précédente.

\- Tu parles d'un invaincu, se moqua Safran. Avec le nombre de fois où on t'a vu perdre.

\- Il n'a jamais perdu contre quelqu'un d'autre que Red quand même, le défendit Karen.

\- Si, contre moi apparemment, déclara papa Gray. Mais m'en souviens plus.

Ouah ! Papa Gray avait battu un des meilleurs dresseurs du Kanto ? Ça faisait de lui un meilleur meilleur dresseur alors ! Je lui fis un bisou sur la tête pour le féliciter mais il grogna, pas content du tout. Je retirai rapidement ma bouche, pas question de me faire gronder dès notre premier jour ensemble. Enfin, j'espérais que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait me prendre avec lui...

\- En fait, ils sont tous super importants ou forts ? demanda une voix que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

\- Bah oui, le Maître Pokémon, c'est le dresseur le plus fort du monde.

\- En même temps, ils ont battu Morgane, je vois pas qui pourrait être meilleur.

\- Il a pas la tête à être le meilleur du groupe quand même.

\- Normal, c'est papa Gray le meilleur ! affirmai-je fièrement sans la moindre preuve.

Je montrai alors mon plus grand sourire alors que ma monture me trahissait :

\- En fait, j'ai déjà perdu contre Red. Mais c'était un combat marrant.

\- Tu as déjà gagné aussi, lui dit le Maître, me rassurant.

\- Parce que t'étais naze à ce moment-là ! rit papa Gray.

\- On va quand même pas tout leur raconter dans le désordre non plus, se plaignit la rousse. On va vraiment les perdre là.

\- Oui, mais en même temps, commencer à notre point de départ à tous aiderait pas beaucoup non plus, répliqua Blue.

Les cinq semblèrent réfléchir au meilleur moyen de dire ce qu'ils voulaient et Safran demanda à la salle :

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

La réponse la plus donnée couvrit toutes les autres, dont mon ''Tout ce que papa Gray a fait'' par la même occasion :

\- Comment on devient Maître Pokémon !

Papa Gray envoya une main vers ma tête et me la toucha brièvement avant de la remettre où elle était avant. Il venait de me remercier ? Kyaa ! J'étais trop contente !

Papa Gray, Safran, Karen et Blue se tournèrent alors vers Red. Ce dernier sourit :

\- Bien entendu, tout commence par l'acquisition de mon premier Pokémon...

* * *

 _Et encore un bonus de VàK._

 _On m'a demandé (pour mon appel aux bonus du chapitre 100) de faire un ''chapitre résumé'' de VàK. Mais VàK, c'est vachement long donc il y aura plusieurs chapitres :p_

 _Enfin le fait d'avoir coupé l'histoire en arcs va servir à quelque chose ! xDD_


	2. Le début du jeu

**Arc 1 : Début du jeu !**

Les quelques discussions encore présentes dans la foule s'étaient évanouies. Il fallait avouer que ça pouvait être une histoire super géniale même si j'aurais préféré qu'on parle de papa Gray. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave, j'avais tout le reste de ma vie pour lui demander de me raconter ses aventures... Après, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de le lui demander tout le temps !

Le Maître Pokémon inspira et débuta :

\- On commence donc il y a un mois, au Bourg Palette...

\- C'est une petite ville assez loin d'ici, précisa Morgane. Celle où habite le Professeur Chen pour ceux qui le connaissent.

\- Qui ne le connaît pas en même temps ? se moqua Blue.

Il ne semblait pas attendre une réponse à sa question mais beaucoup de mains se levèrent dans la foule, lui faisant afficher un regard aussi surpris que pas content du tout. Je ne savais pas trop qui c'était non plus mais n'osait pas le dire du coup.

\- Ils sont pour la plupart jeunes et leur passé ne permettait pas vraiment d'avoir une grande culture générale, nous défendit Morgane. Nous commençons surtout par leur apprendre à maîtriser leur pouvoir, qu'ils puissent vivre sans ne blesser ni eux, ni les autres.

\- Je vois... commenta le brun avant de parler plus fort. Le professeur Chen est une personne très importante qui étudie les Pokémon. Ses recherches ont beaucoup aidé à ce que... l'on puisse vivre avec eux sans crainte.

\- Il nous expliquait ? Je pensais qu'il était méchant mais peut-être pas en fait. Le Maître Pokémon ajouta :

\- Et c'est pour l'aider dans ses recherches qu'il nous a confié, à Blue et moi, un des trois Pokémon qu'il étudiait.

\- C'était surtout notre cadeau d'anniversaire à la base, corrigea Blue.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Red.

\- Vous avez le même anniversaire ? demanda Safran.

\- Oui... C'est pour nos dix ans que Pépé nous a offert les Pokémon.

\- Mais ça veut dire que je suis plus grande que vous ! Et donc que lui ! s'extasia la blonde.

Le Maître Pokémon semblait en être le plus surpris, ce qui me fit rire. Il ne connaissait pas la date de son anniversaire, c'était rigolo. Il décida alors de reprendre son histoire :

\- Nous avions le choix entre Bulbizarre, Carapuce et Salamèche.

Je réfléchis un instant, j'avais déjà vu un Salamèche dans les combats que l'on voyait contre Morgane, mais les deux autres, je ne voyais pas du tout ce que c'était. Je n'étais pas la seule à soulever des interrogations, certains lui demandèrent directement. Il ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat et se tourna vers Blue :

\- Ton Pokédex en est où ?

\- Cent quarante-cinq attrapé, cent quarante-huit vus. J'ai pas pu me trouver de Métamorph.

\- On s'en contentera, sourit Red. Morgane, c'est possible de montrer les images du Pokédex à tout le monde ?

\- Je vais essayer, mais j'aurais besoin d'assistance, attendez un instant, répondit-elle avant de voler dans la salle.

Elle attrapa deux autres adultes à moitié Alakazam et elles se dirigèrent vers la scène. Blue tendit son Pokédex à Morgane et lorsqu'elle le regarda, je vis dans ma tête un petit Pokémon orange avec la queue enflammée. Ça ressemblait au Salamèche que j'avais vu mais pas vraiment. Mais c'était son nom apparemment, la voix mentale de Morgane nous le murmurait. Elle en fit de même avec les deux autres et Red commenta en se frottant la tête :

\- C'est efficace comme ça.

\- Nous avons tout de même besoin d'être trois pour de la télépathie à ce niveau, mais nous ne pouvons pas choisir nos cibles donc vous verrez toujours les images aussi.

\- Pas de problème, merci Morgane, lui dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur la foule. Donc voilà, nous avions le choix entre un de ces trois-là.

\- J'ai aussi eu mon premier Pokémon pour mon anniversaire, ajouta Karen. Mon Bulbizarre pour mes onze ans.

\- Et j'ai également choisi Bulbizarre, annonça Blue.

\- Et moi Carapuce, conclut le Maître Pokémon.

\- Et le Salamèche ? demanda quelqu'un. C'est le plus cool pourtant.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris mais ça, c'est dans la suite de l'histoire, sourit Red. Pour l'instant, nous avions juste choisi nos premiers Pokémon. Et à peine les avions-nous reçus que mon très cher rival que voici veut les faire combattre.

\- Cette partie-là est bizarrement floue pour moi... ajouta Blue. Je vous conseille de ne pas le croire quand il dit qu'il a gagné.

\- C'est le cas pourtant, rit Red. Nos Pokémon étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre mais Carapuce a fini vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, il continua :

\- Enfin, après avoir humilié Blue dans notre premier combat, il est parti vers Jadielle, j'en avais fait de même.

Il stoppa son histoire pour préciser :

\- Jadielle est également une ville de l'ouest, bien plus grand que le Bourg Palette mais pas si loin de ce dernier. C'est la plus grande ville de l'ouest du Kanto.

\- Pas non plus comparable à Safrania ou Céladopole, rajouta Karen.

\- Mais elle doit pas l'être moins que Parmanie, la défendit Safran, me rappelant qu'elle avait dit venir de Jadielle.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Maître Pokémon. D'ailleurs, je m'étais rapidement perdu à l'intérieur. Mais, j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes avant même d'y arriver. Car pour atteindre Jadielle depuis le Bourg Palette, il faut passer par la Route 1. Et, comme la plupart des routes, elle est pleine de Pokémon sauvages.

Un petit hybride tenta de parler au premier rang mais seule une personne des cinq pouvait le comprendre. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et le fit répéter avant de répondre :

\- Un Pokémon sauvage est un Pokémon qui n'a pas été attrapé à l'aide d'une Pokéball. Ils sont souvent plus agressifs et attaquent les humains. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux être préparé pour quitter une ville...

\- C'est pour ça que tu restais à Jadielle ? lui demanda Red.

\- Non, je n'avais juste aucun autre endroit où aller... Les Pokémon sauvages deviennent plus gentils parfois quand on leur parle donc je n'avais pas trop de problèmes. J'allais souvent jouer près de la forêt.

Les Pokémon étaient des méchants tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs Pokéballs ? Ça faisait un peu peur...

\- Et donc, vous en avez rencontré Monsieur le Maître ? demanda un garçon qui semblait totalement humain mais possédait des pouvoirs psychiques.

Red eut l'air gêné par cette appellation mais sembla prendre sur lui avant de répondre :

\- Des Pokémon sauvages ? Oui, bien sûr, et mon Carapuce s'en était très bien chargé jusqu'à un point. C'est aussi là que j'ai rencontré Nathan, un habitant de Jadielle qui venait livrer des Potions au Bourg Palette, puisque nous n'avons pas de magasin.

\- Je travaillais avec lui, ajouta Safran. J'avais voulu l'aider mais on avait encore besoin de moi au magasin.

\- Tu travaillais ? Je croyais que tu étais une cliente !

Le Maître semblait toujours être le premier à apprendre quelque chose sur l'histoire qu'il racontait. Certains rirent ou se moquèrent dans la salle mais les adultes les grondèrent très rapidement. Je cachai mon sourire derrière Papa Gray pour qu'elles ne voient pas. Red n'était pas vexé. Safran lui répondit :

\- Oui, Monsieur Jilas était le seul de mon côté dans la ville, il m'a aidé quand Papa est parti.

Safran avait perdu son Papa ? C'était triste... Je me demandais s'il l'avait abandonnée comme mes parents parce qu'elle était différente. Je voulais lui faire un câlin mais pas question de descendre de Papa Gray. J'envoyai alors mon bras vers elle. Elle sursauta quand ma main la toucha mais l'attrapa doucement et me sourit :

\- Tout va bien maintenant Leyla, merci.

Je souris, toute contente, et ramenai ma main et mon bras sur Papa Gray pour qu'il soit pas jaloux. Le Maître me sourit également et continua son histoire.

\- Donc Nathan devait livrer son sac de Potions au Bourg Palette mais il y avait un problème. Des Rattata sauvages le lui avait volé.

Il attendit quelques secondes que Morgane, Lauriane et Marion nous fassent parvenir l'image du Pokémon, encore un que je n'avais jamais vu. Ensuite, il enchaîna :

\- J'ai donc décidé de l'aider à récupérer ce sac, un peu énervé contre les Rattata, puisque certains avaient tenté de faire de moi leur repas juste avant...

La plupart des nôtres restèrent interdits face à cette nouvelle information. Moi aussi. Je demandais à Papa Gray doucement :

\- Toi aussi ils ont tenté de te manger ?

\- Les Rattata ? Je les ai pas vus, mais en général, c'est plutôt moi le chasseur, me répondit-il.

Il était vraiment trop trop fort. Ça m'avait un peu fait peur qu'il soit en danger mais il ne risquait rien en fait.

\- Et oui, les Pokémon sauvages sont dangereux, n'allez jamais sur les routes si vous n'êtes pas prêts, répéta le Maître.

La majorité de la foule acquiesça très rapidement, personne ne voulait se faire manger. Certains prenaient la nouvelle plus sereinement, se vantant de pouvoir défier n'importe quel Pokémon avec leur force. Moi, je pensais que je me cacherais juste derrière Papa Gray si je ne devenais pas assez forte...

\- Et pour le sac ? demanda une adolescente qui suivait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il s'est passé quoi au final ?

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé, en même temps que le chef des Rattata, un énorme Rattatac.

L'image nous parvint une nouvelle fois, il faisait peur celui-là. Plusieurs personnes montrait leur intérêt de la même manière que moi, fixant le Maître, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Carapuce l'avait défié en duel, avec le sac de Potions comme enjeu. Mais nous avions été interrompus par une horde de Roucool.

L'image que les trois grandes nous firent parvenir n'était pas très effrayante par contre. Le Rattatac faisait bien plus peur. Mais le garçon en rouge en parlait comme si c'était le pire donc ils ne devaient pas être très gentils non plus en fait... Les quatre amis de Red l'écoutaient également, peut-être ne connaissaient-ils pas cette histoire ?

\- Comme ni Rattatac ni moi ne voulions nous faire dévorer par les oiseaux, nous avions arrêté le combat pour affronter les Roucool côte à côte. La chance tourna en notre faveur mais ce fut une victoire atroce. Un spectacle auquel j'espère que vous n'assisterez jamais. Comme tellement de choses que nous allons vous raconter en fait... annonça-t-il plus sombrement.

\- Il y a eu des morts ? demanda Safran.

\- Beaucoup, certains de ma propre main... Et des deux côtés. Tellement de blessés du côté des Rattata qu'au final, Nathan est resté avec eux pour les soigner.

\- Même s'ils l'avaient volé ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

\- Oui, il y avait suffisamment eu de morts pour la journée... Depuis les Rattata de cette route me considèrent comme un allié par contre.

\- Comme un véritable sauveur plutôt, rajouta Safran. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

\- Tu as quand même une sacrée poisse de te retrouver dans une guerre de territoire dès le début, commenta Blue. J'ai pas dû combattre plus de cinq Pokémon avant d'atteindre Jadielle avec Bulbizarre.

\- C'est sans doute cette poisse qui fait que je gagne toujours, rit Red. Carapuce avait monté de huit niveaux à ce moment-là.

\- Le niveau d'un Pokémon est sa force, expliqua Morgane. Il est écrit sous les Pokéballs.

\- Et si on se fait attraper, on peut voir notre niveau ? demanda un garçon.

Morgane ne sut pas quoi répondre, Papa Gray répondit :

\- Ouais, ça marche aussi. Si on devient plus forts, on monte de niveau comme des Pokémon. Les humains restent toujours à un ou, rarement, deux par contre. Mais tentez pas ça, ça veut aussi dire qu'on pourra vous donner des ordres.

\- Ah bon ? Moi qui me demandais à quel niveau j'étais... Mais si c'était Papa Gray qui me capturait, je ne craignais rien de toute façon..

Les sujets continuèrent à diverger jusqu'à ce que l'on demande au Maître de poursuivre, ce qu'il fit en souriant :

\- Et bien... après tout ça, je me suis arrêté à Jadielle. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, grande ville, je me suis vite perdu. Mais à force de demander à tous les habitants, j'ai fini par trouver le Centre Pokémon.

Il hésita et voulut expliquer :

\- Un Centre Pokémon c'est...

\- C'est un hôpital pour Pokémon et hybrides, annonçai-je fièrement. Morgane nous y emmène quand on est malade et les dames aux cheveux roses sont très gentilles.

\- Bonne réponse, acquiesça Red. Mais saviez-vous que ces femmes aux cheveux roses se trouvent dans tous les Centres Pokémon du Kanto ?

\- Elles se téléportent ?

\- Haha, non, elles ont... une famille très nombreuse qui fait le même métier. On les appelle toutes Joëlle, mais on reparlera d'elles plus tard. Donc, l'infirmière Joëlle de Jadielle a soigné mon Carapuce et m'a indiqué la direction du magasin, où je suis allé sans trop me perdre.

\- Et je venais de finir de travailler moi, enchaîna Safran. De recevoir ma dernière paie aussi donc j'étais toujours au magasin pour la dépenser quand un garçon est arrivé avec son Carapuce.

\- Tu veux continuer à raconter du coup ? demanda Red.

\- Je veux bien, je m'en souviens encore très bien, répondit-elle avant de nous expliquer. Dans Jadielle, les dresseurs étaient rares, comme l'Arène était en inactivité. Et les habitants n'aiment pas les Pokémon parce que la dernière partie de la guerre contre eux avait bien détruit notre ville. Mais ce garçon laissait son Pokémon à l'extérieur de sa Pokéball et lui parlait comme à un ami. Il m'a de suite intéressée.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Red.

\- Oui, avoua Safran d'un sourire. Je suis restée dans les rayons à te regarder en cachette... jusqu'à ce que tu sois surpris qu'on puisse manger des Pokémon.

\- Et là, tu m'as sauté dessus et fait un cours, rit le Maître.

J'étais trop contente de trouver quelqu'un qui pensait comme moi. M. Jilas l'avait compris apparemment puisqu'il t'avait ensuite demandé de me ramener chez moi.

Le Maître Pokémon avait trouvé l'amour en faisant les courses ?! C'était trop bizarre !

\- Il m'avait aussi demandé de retourner au Bourg Palette, pour apporter un colis au Professeur Chen.

\- Nathan l'avait oublié, précisa Safran. Et il a refusé que j'aille le livrer toute seule.

\- En tout cas, tu m'avais choqué en te perdant dans ta propre ville quand j'ai voulu te raccompagner, se moqua Red.

\- J'étais super nerveuse, je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens de mon âge... Mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on a rencontré Nina.

Red hocha la tête et se tourna vers Morgane pour lui dire le nom d'un Pokémon. Il demanda ensuite à Safran de raconter alors qu'un petit Pokémon bleue apparaissait dans nos têtes.

\- J'ai entendu sa voix, elle appelait à l'aide, totalement affamée... Nous sommes allés vers elle et Red l'a nourrie. Ensuite, il l'a protégée d'un homme qui voulait la tuer, il est génial !

Safran semblait vraiment l'adorer. Il devrait être trop trop gentil. Si Papa Gray restait avec lui, ça devait être totalement vrai en fait !

\- Après, comme j'ai paniqué, je ne reconnais plus la ville donc il m'a emmené au Centre Pokémon. On y a passé la nuit et il est reparti le matin, m'assurant qu'il reviendrait.

Son expression semblait moins joviale d'un coup, elle n'avait pas du beaucoup aimé qu'il parte. Mais il avait dû revenir puisqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle inspira alors et dit :

\- Toute la journée, je n'avais pas arrêté de revenir au Centre Pokémon au cas où il serait de retour...

\- … Moi, j'étais rentré au Bourg Palette pour la livraison et j'y ai retrouvé Blue.

\- J'avais reçu un Piafabec de Pépé me disant de revenir et t'avertir. Il a dû croire qu'on voyageait ensemble, affirma le brun. Je pensais qu'il avait fini par te trouver de la même manière que moi quand je t'ai vu. C'était juste une coïncidence en fait !

\- … Quelque chose comme ça, souffla le Maître. Enfin, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il nous a remis nos Pokédex, ces machines rouges capables de scanner un Pokémon vu ou attrapé. Ce qui nous donne plein d'informations sur eux...

\- … et nous permet de vous montrer à quoi ils ressemblent, compléta Blue. Mon grand-père nous a alors donné la tâche de tous les attraper, chose qui a apparemment échappé à Red d'ailleurs.

Mais c'était tout petit pourtant ! Morgane le tenait dans ses mains et ça semblait vraiment pas capable de ça. Mais je préférais demander le plus important, mais discrètement :

\- Et toi, tu faisais quoi Papa Gray ?

\- Je venais juste de partir de chez moi, j'étais à Jadielle.

\- Comme Safran ?

\- Ouais, j'entendais beaucoup parler d'elle d'ailleurs. Certains voulaient me payer pour sa mort mais je tue pas les humains sans raison. J'étais allé voir ce qu'elle était et j'ai vu que c'était une bestiole inoffensive donc rien à faire. J'ai accepté un contrat sur un Nidoking géant par contre.

\- Et tu as gagné ? demandai-je sans tout comprendre.

\- Je laisse les deux autres raconter ça, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma tête.

Je me frottai contre joyeusement. On allait bientôt enfin parler de Papa Gray !

\- Tu... as vérifié comment que j'étais inoffensive ? demanda Safran, qui avait sans doute tout écouté même si j'avais été super discrète. Je me serai souvenue de toi si je t'avais vu.

\- Pas en marchant le nez dans tes godasses, je t'avais à peine bousculée que tu t'étais excusée sans même me regarder, rit Papa Gray. T'as vraiment changé.

La blonde resta silencieuse, son chéri caressa sa tête en acquiesçant :

\- Énormément changé. La toi de maintenant aurait fait un massacre juste après dans l'histoire.

\- La capture de Nina ?

\- La capture de Nina, affirma-t-il.

\- Racontez-nous, racontez-nous ! s'excita Karen.

La foule répondit à son appel. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qu'ils faisaient avant de se rencontrer ? Enfin, on allait entendre parler d'une capture de Pokémon quand même ! Le Pokémon bleu de tout à l'heure si j'avais tout compris.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un souvenir joyeux, souffla Safran. C'est arrivé pendant un de mes trajets vers le Centre Pokémon pour voir si Red était arrivé... Je suis tombé sur la Nidoran femelle que Red avait aidée. Elle était poursuivi par deux mercenaires engagées par les habitants de Jadielle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à Jadielle, tout le monde détestait les Pokémon et ils tentaient de tuer ou faire tuer ceux qui rentraient dans la ville... Par sécurité... expliqua Safran tristement. Quand Nina m'a reconnue, elle a directement sauté dans mes bras. Les mercenaires m'ont demandé si elle était à moi et j'avais répondu que oui pour la protéger. Du coup, elles étaient parties mais elles l'avaient raconté aux villageois...

Elle fit une pause et prononça plus lentement :

\- J'étais directement allée voir M. Jilas, mais il avait déjà entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Que les habitants pensaient que j'avais fraternisé avec les Pokémon sauvages pour me venger d'eux... Il m'avait dit de quitter la ville mais j'ai voulu aller une dernière fois au Centre Pokémon... Si Red n'y était pas, qu'il sache que j'étais partie... Mais les gens m'ont trouvée avant que je n'y arrive...

\- Et comme tout le monde se dirigeait vers toi, ajouta Red. J'ai pu te trouver plus facilement...

\- J'ai aussi entendu parler de ça, enchaîna Papa Gray. La prime sur la tête de la gamine a quadruplé après ça.

\- Je peux poser une question ? demandai-je à Papa Gray et ses amis.

\- Bien sûr, me sourit Safran.

\- Si les mercenaires sont des méchants, ça veut dire que Papa Gray était méchant aussi ?

\- On se l'est demandé un moment, rirent Red et Safran.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Papa Gray.

\- Mais oui ! répondit Safran avant de se tourner vers moi. Et donc... je pense que les mercenaires ne sont pas vraiment des méchants. Ce sont juste des gens qui font des choses pour d'autres. Et ton papa était un gentil comme il n'acceptait que les travaux gentils.

\- J'irai pas jusque-là mais bon...

\- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec votre façon de voir les choses, commenta Karen.

\- Perso, c'était juste un moyen de gagner de l'argent en m'entraînant en même temps. C'était juste parfait pour moi.

\- Je vois... mentis-je, un peu perdue.

\- Dans ce cas, reprenons avec cette histoire de capture, sourit Red.

\- Oui, on ne sait toujours pas si c'est celle de Nina ou de Safran là, se plaignit Karen.

\- J'ai eu peur de ça aussi... avoua Safran. Enfin, après nous avoir bloquées sur la place de Jadielle, les habitants ont remarqué que Nina n'était pas vraiment ma Pokémon et ont voulu la tuer. Red est arrivé, m'a jeté une Pokéball vide et je l'ai capturée. Ensuite, il a crié sur tous les adultes jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Il leur avait même dit qu'il me prenait avec lui ! C'était trop génial ça !

\- T'as commencé fort, dis-moi, lança Karen au Maître. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse avec une entrée comme celle-là. Tu l'aimais déjà ?

\- Honnêtement... non, je ne la voyais pas du tout comme ça, souffla Red. Je voulais juste la protéger.

\- Moi, j'avais surtout peur de me retrouver à nouveau toute seule... rajouta la blonde. Mais j'en suis très vite tombée amoureuse.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent intensément. Papa Gray décida de continuer après de longues secondes de silence :

\- C'est pas loin de là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. J'étais en train de chasser le Nidoking géant et ils sont arrivés quand je finissais.

La superbe et trop géniale voix de Papa Gray réussit à attirer l'attention du couple, le garçon parla :

\- On était venu pour agrandir mon équipe à la base. Et on est tombé sur un ado qui combattait un Nidoking à mains nues.

\- On ne savait pas que... les hybrides existaient à ce moment-là, précisa Safran.

\- Et j'étais pas à mains nues, rajouta Papa Gray. J'avais pris des poings américains pour tenter. C'était naze d'ailleurs, on frappe plus fort sans.

Je comprenais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'un immense Pokémon violet apparaisse dans ma tête. Papa Gray avait battu ça ?! Mais il faisait trop peur !

\- Enfin, ça avait tellement impressionné Red qu'il m'a balancé une Pokéball à la tronche, continua Papa Gray. J'avoue que je m'y attendais pas.

\- Je savais pas qu'elles marchaient sur les humains... se justifia le Maître. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Je risquais pas, le contredit Papa Gray. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait un coup aussi marrant !

\- Tu avais l'air moins joyeux en nous menaçant pourtant, lança Safran.

\- Fallait bien que je vous montre qui était le chef. Fin, j'avais pas non plus que ça à faire, après, j'étais allé chercher ma récompense au gérant du magasin.

\- Et Blue s'est montré juste après, annonça le Maître. Tout surpris de voir le corps du Nidoking.

\- Tu m'avais dit l'avoir battu toi-même ! râla Blue.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'affronter, ni de perdre.

\- Ton Carapuce serait mort si je n'avais pas perdu... Je ne dirais pas que j'ai fait exprès pour le sauver mais c'était loin d'être une victoire glorieuse.

\- Je... t'accorde ce point... Enfin, après que Blue ait perdu...

\- C'est tout ? demanda le brun. C'est ça la place que j'ai dans l'histoire ?

\- Bah, à part combattre, on a rien fait de spécial. À moins que tu veuilles raconter ce que tu faisais là ?

\- J'entraînais le Roucool que je venais d'attraper...

\- Sujet clos donc, se moqua Red.

Blue grogna de mécontentement et lança :

\- Ok, j'étais allé voir la porte de la Ligue Pokémon pour me donner du courage avant le départ...

\- Oh, c'est mignon ça, le railla la seule personne qui n'était pas apparue dans l'histoire.

\- Non, c'est pas mignon, rétorqua-t-il, le regard mauvais.

Les trois autres sourirent également et Red demanda :

\- Autre chose Blue ?

\- Pas vraiment... Après ma défaite, je suis parti au Centre Pokémon, j'ai soigné mon équipe et continué l'entraînement dans la Forêt de Jade.

\- Donc on peut continuer ?

\- Oui...

\- Donc... reprit Red en se tournant vers les nôtres. Comme l'a dit Blue, j'ai gagné de très peu. Carapuce avait failli en mourir donc nous avons foncé vers le Centre Pokémon aussi. Blue avait dû courir aussi parce qu'il était déjà parti quand nous y sommes arrivés... Il était parti en marchant pourtant...

\- Sans commentaire...

\- Enfin, reprit Safran. Nous sommes arrivés à temps mais, comme Gray vous l'a dit, les habitants voulaient encore plus... se débarrasser de moi... Et... ils ont encerclés le Centre Pokémon et...

La blonde s'arrêta de parler pour regarder le sol de la scène. Je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient... Red décida d'enchaîner :

\- Ils ont mis le feu au bâtiment, pour nous tuer.

La nouvelle passa très mal dans la foule, adultes comme enfants. Même Morgane s'affola :

\- Brûler un Centre Pokémon ?! Mais c'est un crime très grave !

\- Vous devez savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à la ville ensuite... lui dit Red.

\- C'était... oh... je vois...

\- Et toi Papa Gray, tu étais dans le Centre Pokémon aussi ? demandai-je.

\- Non, j'étais toujours au magasin moi.

\- Euh... essaya de s'imposer une fille Élektek de mon âge.

Safran la remarqua immédiatement et lui donna la parole en souriant. Elle demanda alors :

\- Vous êtes sorti du Centre pour combattre les méchants ?

Ce fut le garçon qui lui répondit :

\- Nous n'étions pas assez forts pour ça, nous avons fui par l'arrière et couru jusqu'à la Route 2... où Gray nous était tombés dessus en disant que nos têtes étaient mises à prix. Je crois que ça l'amusait de nous faire peur.

\- Un peu... avoua Papa Gray. Mais fallait que je sois sûr que ça valait pas le coup. Et quand j'ai vu votre force, même désespérés, j'ai pigé que les habitants de Jadielle étaient juste cons.

\- C'est super gênant mais c'est grâce à ça que nous sommes en vie... souffla Safran.

Papa Gray aurait pu tuer le Maître Pokémon et sa chérie ? Mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il était trop gentil !

\- Et puis, ses Guérisons nous ont bien aidés, ajouta Red.

\- C'est le type du magasin qui m'a payé pour que je vous les apporte, précisa Papa Gray.

\- C'était une personne vraiment gentille... déclara Safran, même si elle avait l'air toute triste maintenant.

Il y eut un instant de silence que le plus cool des Papa Gray du monde rompit :

\- Fin, du coup, je les ai soignés et suis parti vers Argenta. J'avais déjà été payé de toute façon.

\- Nous sommes partis dans la même direction aussi... il nous a fallu passer par... la Forêt de Jade...

\- On ne peut pas sauter ce passage ? demanda Safran.

Red n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup aimer cet endroit.

\- Bah, ils étaient pas forts du tout les Pokémon de là-bas pourtant, annonça Blue. À moins que vous ne soyez pas restés sur le chemin bien sûr...

\- Il y avait un chemin ?! s'étonna le couple fortement.

\- Bien entendu ! Vous avez dû tomber dans les pièges des Chenipan si vous l'avez pas suivi. Mais c'est quand même pas l'endroit le plus horrible que vous devez avoir vu non ?

Les deux se regardèrent et finalement...

\- Non, mais c'était bien le second, sourit nerveusement le Maître.

C'était un endroit si terrible ?! Je n'irai jamais alors !

\- On a passé notre temps à essayer de ne pas se faire dévorer vivants par des insectes...

\- Et juste avant de sortir de là, on a vu quelqu'un qui était en train... ajouta Red. Comme il était vivant, on est allé l'aider. Et en fait, c'était un Dardargnan qui se faisait manger.

L'image qui apparut dans ma tête me faisait très peur. Lui, c'était un méchant sûr de sûr !

\- Il était trop blessé pour nous attaquer, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser là... continua Safran.

\- Donc, après une discussion, il a accepté de nous rejoindre à condition que je l'aide à devenir fort. Ce que j'ai promis. Puis nous sommes sortis de la Forêt de Jade et avons foncé vers le Centre Pokémon d'Argenta pour soigner Dardargnan, mais aussi Carabaffe et Nina qui nous avaient protégés.

\- Carabaffe ? T'as pas un peu oublié de nous parler de l'évolution de ton premier Pokémon là ? releva Karen.

\- Ah oui ! Ben, à force de combattre les Pokémon Insecte, Carapuce a évolué en Carabaffe dans la forêt. Quand un Pokémon évolue, il change de forme et devient plus fort.

Morgane et les deux autres nous transmîmes l'image d'un Pokémon qui ressemblait à Carapuce mais en moins mignon.

\- Argenta est sans doute l'une des plus petites villes du Kanto, très jolie mais nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps. Nous avons fait un tour au musée pour une petite leçon d'histoire puis à l'Arène Pokémon.

\- Je suppose qu'on a pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'est une Arène, rit Papa Gray.

\- Un endroit où on s'occupe des orphelins hybrides, répondis-je toute fière. Il y en a dans toutes les villes ?

\- J'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous le voyez, me sourit Safran. Mais non, chaque Arène est unique et n'a qu'une chose en commun avec les autres elle est dirigée par un Champion ou Championne, comme Morgane, qui doit donner un Badge aux dresseurs qui le ou la batte en combat Pokémon. Avec huit de ces Badges, on peut affronter le Conseil des 4 et potentiellement devenir Maître Pokémon en battant le précédent.

\- Et tu as un Conseil des 4 toi ? demanda un garçon à Red.

\- Plus ou moins, sourit-il sans en dire plus. Mais on verra ça à la fin de l'historie. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un petit dresseur débutant avec un seul Badge.

\- Tu as battu Pierre facile ? demanda Karen.

\- Avec Carabaffe, c'était gagné d'avance, répondit-il. Pierre était un spécialiste du type Roche qui est sensible à l'Eau. Et Carabaffe était déjà une petite brute.

\- Aucun problème pour les mêmes raisons, ajouta Blue. Mon Bulbizarre n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal.

\- Même chose pour moi, même si je ne le savais pas, compléta Papa Gray. Je n'avais pas de Pokémon donc je l'ai combattu moi-même et c'était facile aussi à cause de mon... type.

\- Moi, je ne l'ai pas affronté... conclut Safran. Nina n'avait aucune chance contre lui à ce moment-là et je n'avais jamais combattu contre un autre dresseur, je n'allais pas commencer dans une Arène.

Apparemment, il avait été facile pour presque tout le monde. Mais pourquoi Karen ne disait rien elle ? Quelqu'un pensa comme moi et le lui fit remarquer. Elle sembla toute contente et répondit :

\- J'étais très loin moi, je travaillais près d'Azuria. J'ai eu ce Badge bien plus tard. Désolée, j'apparais assez tard dans l'histoire... Enfin, Red, tu peux reprendre, tu en étais après ton premier Badge.

\- Oui, Pierre m'a remis le Badge Roche et nous sommes partis vers la Route 2 à l'est d'Argenta où nous avions rencontrés nos premiers adversaires dresseurs Pokémon en dehors de l'Arène. Je les ai tous combattus.

\- Jusqu'à Marie... commenta Safran.

\- Celle de Cramois'île ? demanda Karen.

\- Oui... Red l'a nourrie...

\- C'était une dresseuse Pokémon aussi, rajouta Red. Vous savez, pour gagnez de l'argent, il faut combattre d'autres dresseurs.

\- Donc forcément, si un dresseur nous donne de l'argent, il en perd, continua Karen, heureuse de pouvoir participer. Et comme on ne peut pas refuser un combat, certains dresseurs finissent par ne plus en avoir beaucoup.

\- Exactement où je voulais en venir Karen, sourit le Maître. Marie était dans ce cas-là, totalement affamée et elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture. Elle m'a donc défié avec sa Rondoudou, qui était aussi affaiblie qu'elle.

Le Maître laissa à Morgane le temps de nous montrer à quoi ressemblait Rondoudou. Je me rappelai alors que Safran en avait un quand elle avait affronté Morgane.

\- Dardargnan n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à prendre l'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chanter. Le chant d'un Rondoudou est capable d'endormir son adversaire et mon Pokémon n'avait pas fait exception. Il dormait en plein combat du coup.

\- Je pense toujours que cette attaque est de la triche, commenta Karen, non sans regarder Safran.

\- Je la trouve très utile moi ! rétorqua la blonde.

\- Et tu n'as pas à te plaindre Karen, rit ensuite Red. Tu as plusieurs Pokémon avec Poudre Dodo et un avec Hypnose, niveau ''triche'', t'es pas mal non plus.

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil. On peut les voir venir et les éviter moi. Berceuse, on peut rien faire à part l'entendre et dormir.

\- On se débrouille en empêchant notre Pokémon d'entendre en général, ajouta Blue.

\- Ou en frappant direct le chanteur, déclara le plus génial du monde.

\- C'est justement ce que j'avais fait et ça n'avait pas super bien marché, dit Red avant de reprendre son histoire. Dès qu'il s'est endormi, son adversaire avait foncé sur lui pour frapper... mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, un second Rondoudou s'était jeté dessus pour tenter de le manger.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, semblant essayer de se souvenir et quelqu'un demanda :

\- Mais ça ne l'a pas réveillé ?

\- Si, et mis très en colère aussi. Il s'était vengé sur la boule rose jusqu'à qu'elle soit suffisamment affaiblie, je lui ai alors jeté une Pokéball après avoir demandé à Marie s'il était bien sauvage. Et comme je savais que c'était le Pokémon préféré de Safran, j'ai décidé de lui offrir.

\- J'étais vraiment super contente mais me retrouver avec deux Pokémon à m'occuper, ça me faisait vraiment peur... avoua Safran.

\- Ah ? J'y avais pas réfléchi du tout, je voulais juste te remonter le moral.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien depuis Jadielle donc je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- C'était le cas ! Et ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, Sonate a toujours été ma meilleure Pokémon.

\- Vrai, sourit Red. Enfin, après cette capture, Marie abandonna et décida de se mettre à mon service comme paiement. Ce que j'ai refusé et je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'elle achète de quoi se nourrir.

\- On a ensuite continué vers le Mont Sélénite, enchaîna Safran. La montagne entre Argenta et Azuria. Il paraît qu'il fallait escalader avant pour passer mais les gens ont creusé des tunnels à l'intérieur. On est passés par là.

\- Ce fut également notre première rencontre avec la Team Rocket...

Je frissonnai en entendant ce nom et ne fus pas la seule. Difficile d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait... Même ceux arrivés récemment connaissait le nom du groupe de méchant. Red nous laissa le temps de reprendre nos esprits et continua :

\- En fait, la Team Rocket interdisait à tout le monde de rentrer dans le mont tant qu'ils y étaient, ils cherchaient des fossiles de Pokémon disparus. Mais nous y sommes tout de même rentrés, parce que dormir dehors est dangereux et que le seul Centre Pokémon des environs était plein à cause de la Team Rocket. Mais au final, ils nous ont attaqués mais on s'est bien débrouillés.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'Aline arrive, rajouta Safran.

\- Elle était là ? s'étonna Karen.

Red hocha la tête et la rousse déclara :

\- Mais vous aviez le niveau ?!

\- On a utilisé tous nos Pokémon pour battre un seul des siens, un de ses Rattatac.

\- Ah, elle en a des boîtes pleines de ceux-là, déclara Blue.

\- C'est qui, Papa Gray ? demandai-je.

\- La deuxième plus forte des Rocket, elle est bizarre mais presque aussi forte que moi.

\- Ouah... m'étonnai-je.

\- Enfin, sans Paras, on aurait été mal, affirma Red.

\- Paras ? demanda Karen. T'as jamais parlé d'un Paras !

\- Ah ? Je l'avais attrapé dans le Mont Sélénite, Dardargnan l'avait attaqué gratuitement pour me l'offrir. Il avait dû lui plaire.

Morgane, Lauriane et Marion nous montrèrent Paras, il était un peu mignon, je l'aimais bien.

\- Paras était capable de paralyser ses adversaires avec ses spores, donc, quand nous avions croisé Aline une nouvelle fois, j'ai envoyé Paras directement sur elle et il l'a immobilisée pour qu'on puisse passer.

\- Elle n'a pas dû apprécier, rit Karen.

\- C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus leurs ennemis, elle était très rancunière.

Blue hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient tous l'air de bien la connaître en fait...

\- Oui, affirma Red. D'ailleurs, quand nous l'avons paralysée, nous avions aussi sauvé un homme qui avait trouvé deux fossiles, il nous a offert le Fossile Dôme en remerciement.

Papa Gray eut l'air de réagir à la nouvelle mais n'en dit pas plus. J'hésitai à lui poser la question mais le Maître Pokémon enchaîna :

\- Et donc, nous étions sortis du Mont Sélénite et avions atteint Azuria.

\- C'est ma ville préférée je crois, commenta Karen. Ou peut-être Céladopole...

\- Je préférai Carmin sur Mer moi, dit Papa Gray.

\- Parmanie pour moi ! ajouta Safran.

Les deux derniers ne se prononcèrent pas. Safran en regarda un, Karen l'autre et les deux déclarèrent en même temps :

\- Ça reste Bourg Palette je pense.

Ils se regardèrent, le Maître souriant et son ami dégoûté. Mais moi, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait Carmin sur Mer du coup. Pourtant, Morgane décida en souriant :

\- J'ai déjà vu Azuria, je peux vous épargner la description.

Plusieurs images vinrent dans ma tête, me montrant des lieux que je connaissais pour la plupart. D'immenses maisons et beaucoup de fontaine et cours d'eau artificiels, c'était ma ville de naissance...

Red remercia Morgane et reprit :

\- Donc, une fois en ville, nous avions foncé vers le Centre Pokémon pour soigner nos amis.

\- Et on s'était croisé une nouvelle fois, enchaîna Blue. Première fois que je voyais Safran moi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est faux, on s'était vu sur la Route 22 pendant ton combat contre Red... Et je t'avais vu avant ça dans le magasin Pokémon de Jadielle.

\- … On va dire que ta présence n'était pas la plus imposante.

\- Blue ! le gronda Karen.

\- C'est pas grave, c'était vrai... Je m'étais cachée par réflexe dans le magasin d'ailleurs...

\- Mais on va tout de même venger l'honneur de Safran en rappelant que Blue m'a défié à Azuria et a perdu, rit Red.

\- Avec classe, ajouta Blue.

\- Tu pleurais presque ! précisa Safran.

\- C'est faux !

\- Un peu quand même, renchérit Red.

\- Mais j'avais deux Badges moi, contre-attaqua Blue.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Parce que Blue va aux Arènes avant d'aller au Centre Pokémon quand il arrive dans une nouvelle ville, se moqua Karen. Il compte beaucoup sur ses stocks de Potions.

\- Ça m'a presque toujours réussi...

\- Presque ? demanda Safran.

\- On en parle après... grogna-t-il en regardant Morgane qui le saluait de la main joyeusement.

Safran regarda Karen qui secoua la tête elle n'en savait pas plus.

\- Vous étiez où Gray et toi sinon ?

\- Moi, j'étais à Azuria aussi, expliqua la rousse. J'ai combattu Blue et il ne m'a pas laissé une chance.

\- C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connus ? demanda Safran.

\- Oui, et il m'avait fait super mauvaise impression, rit Karen. Et toi Gray ?

\- Si j'étais plus à Azuria, je devais être à Carmin sur Mer. Je gagnais un peu d'argent en faisant des boulots.

\- C'est pas très précis...

\- Je me rappelle que des trucs marrants en général... se justifia Papa Gray. Ou importants.

\- Mais c'est dommage ! On perd des choses là ! se plaignit Karen.

\- Bah, pas trop. Je chassais un Pokémon sauvage dangereux ou un criminel et j'étais payé. C'était toujours ça. J'ai refusé plein de mission de garde du corps aussi, j'avais toujours envie de frapper mon patron et c'était interdit.

\- Ça te ressemble, se moqua Safran.

\- Ouais ! répondit fièrement Papa Gray.

Le métier que faisait Papa Gray avait l'air super dangereux, je me demandais si je pourrais l'aider un jour...

\- Donc, du coup, après m'avoir vengée de Blue, vous êtes allés où ? sourit Karen. L'Arène ?

\- Non, le Pont Pépite. Au nord d'Azuria, il y avait une route où beaucoup de dresseurs se trouvaient.

\- Et un membre de la Team Rocket avait tenté de nous recruter avant d'apprendre ce qu'on avait fait à Aline.

\- Mais on l'a battu comme tous les autres dresseurs.

\- Red les a battus pour être précise, j'ai rien fait moi...

\- Ça a fait un bon entraînement contre Ondine, la Championne d'Azuria.

\- Tu en avais profité pour rendre Paras plus fort d'ailleurs.

\- Oui. Il s'était très bien débrouillé contre ces dresseurs d'ailleurs, sourit le Maître. Il se donnait à fond.

Safran souriait aussi mais quelque chose ne semblait pas normal, je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

\- C'est ensuite... qu'on est allé chez Léo, continua-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est un scientifique qui s'était transformé en Pokémon quand une de ses expériences a mal tourné. C'était surprenant de se trouver face à un Mew.

Morgane annonça alors :

\- Je n'ai pas de Mew sur cette machine.

\- Je vais vous le montrer, déclara Papa Gray en libérant un de ses Pokémon.

C'était un Pokémon tout bizarre, violet et il semblait fait en gelée. Papa Gray lui demanda de nous montrer Mew et il se transforma en un petit Pokémon tout rose qui volait comme Morgane quand elle était contente. Le Pokémon de Papa Gray s'avança par dessus la foule pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et revint vers nous. Je le caressai et Papa Gray le remit dans sa Pokéball.

\- Donc, ceci est Mew, un Pokémon unique. C'est pour ça que l'on était surpris de le voir. Encore plus surpris quand il a commencé à nous parler pour nous expliquer la situation. Au final, nous l'avons aidé en suivant ses directives et quand il est redevenu humain, il nous a offert des places pour aller sur la fête qui avait lieu sur l'Océane, à Carmin sur Mer.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous y étiez... commenta Blue.

\- Oui, répondit Safran. Et après l'avoir remercié, nous sommes retournés à Azuria.

\- Et comme je vois que certains d'entre vous commencent à trouver le temps long, on va faire une petite pause, histoire que vous ingérez toutes ces informations. Vous avez des questions ?

* * *

 _Fin du premier arc. (Chapitre 1 à 11)_

 _Et comme vous faîtes partie du 'public', si vous avez des questions aussi, des choses que je n'aurais pas précisées (sur la partie racontée bien entendu :p), vous pouvez demander aussi ^^ Je répondrais à tout ça avant de commencer la suite ^^_


	3. La perte de mémoire

**Arc 2 : La perte de mémoire**

Tout le monde s'était réinstallé bruyamment et les adultes eurent du mal à instaurer à nouveau un silence suffisant pour que les cinq personnes sur la scène puissent reprendre leurs histoires. Les amis de Papa Gray parlaient entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'on leur demande de reprendre. À la demande de Papa Gray, j'avais à présent ma propre chaise juste à côté de lui, c'était pas aussi bien que sur ses genoux mais je devais être trop lourde pour lui, je pensais.

\- Bon... commença le Maître. On en était...

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à oublier ça après cette petite pause ? se moqua Karen. Vous sortiez de chez Léo là, j'imagine que vous avez foncé vers l'Arène.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Safran. Mais on ne savait pas où elle était donc on avait encore demandé notre chemin... Et nous sommes tombés sur Diane...

\- Qui travaillait dans l'Arène, ajouta le Maître. L'Arène Pokémon d'Azuria est également une piscine, il y avait donc besoin de dresseurs maître-nageurs et Diane en était une. Mais c'était son jour de repos si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui, mais elle nous a tout de même conduit à l'Arène en pensant que nous venions nous baigner. Quand Red lui a parlé d'Ondine, elle nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle était en deuil d'un de ses Pokémon.

\- Probablement à cause d'un de ces deux-là, rajouta le Maître en montrant Papa Gray et Blue.

\- Je voulais pas tuer son Léviator, il était juste amusant à affronter, j'ai oublié de me retenir, se justifia mon voisin.

Le second concerné s'exprima à son tour :

\- Le Magicarpe était un accident aussi, je le pensais pas nul à ce point...

\- Superbes mots d'excuses, commenta froidement Karen. Heureusement qu'Ondine n'est pas là pour entendre ça.

Papa Gray avait tué un Pokémon de la Championne ? Mais le Maître nous apprit immédiatement que c'était à cause du brun qu'il n'avait pas pu faire son match directement. Papa Gray aurait gagné son Badge bien avant ça.

\- Oui... souffla Red avant de poursuivre. Enfin, de ce fait, elle et un autre dresseur de l'Arène m'ont combattu pour me tester avant d'affronter Ondine. J'ai... plus ou moins gagné les deux.

\- …

Pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient ? Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que la rousse décide de demander :

\- Plus ou moins ?

\- … Le deuxième match s'est assez mal passé à cause d'une attaque Ultrason. Dardargnan était confus et a fait des dégâts avant de tomber dans l'eau et couler... J'ai plongé pour le récupérer mais il m'a attaqué et on a dû m'emmener en urgence au Centre Pokémon... Je crois... Mes souvenirs sont... assez confus pendant cette période à vrai dire.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé... confirma Safran. Il m'a fait vraiment peur... Carabaffe et moi l'avions suivi et attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

\- C'était donc le cas, sourit Red. Les Machines de Soin, c'est vraiment génial.

\- Mais... Tu... commença Safran avant de s'arrêter.

Le Maître la regarda et la questionna du regard. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à poursuivre, il lui demanda oralement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de... ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs très précis après ça. Tu sais... à cause de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et désigna du doigt... sa tête ? La nouvelle sembla surprendre la blonde :

\- À ce moment-là ?!

\- Ça commençait en tout cas, je garde quelques souvenirs mais certains sont très flous. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu as l'air déçue par contre.

Safran hocha la tête et gonfla les joues. Karen demanda ce qu'il se passait et elle répondit :

\- Il a oublié notre premier baiser... Il... n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là.

\- Hein ? commença Karen avant de sembler comprendre. Ah mince ! Haha... Bah, continuons, continuons !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda rapidement Papa Gray.

\- On t'expliquera après, on est pas censé parler de ça ici.

\- De Red ?

\- Gray, grogna le Maître.

\- Ok, ok. Mais après alors.

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup Safran, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda joyeusement Karen.

\- Mode fouineuse activé, souffla Blue.

\- Je t'ai entendu, lui reprocha-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Safran, les yeux plein d'espoir.

La blonde hocha la tête et s'expliqua :

\- J'avais vraiment eu peur qu'il disparaisse... Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

\- C'est adorable ! s'extasia la rousse. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite rien, enfin... On était... ensemble je pense, déclara Safran avant de tourner les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Ah, oui, je me doute, rit-elle. Je demandais la suite de l'histoire.

\- Ah, pardon, s'excusa Safran puis elle demanda à Red. Il vaut mieux que je continue non ?

\- Oui, ça sera plus complet qu'avec moi...

\- Jusqu'à où ? …

\- Le Bourg Palette...

\- Et j'avais rien remarqué...

\- Safran, c'est fini tout ça, on en est là maintenant donc tout va bien.

Elle lui sourit doucement et avança sa chaise vers celle du Maître pour se coller contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle continua l'histoire :

\- Après tout ça, nous nous sommes reposés jusqu'au lendemain matin, où Ondine était venue nous voir après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle nous a dit que le match était dans l'après-midi puisque la piscine devait fermer.

\- Donc vous avez eu la matinée pour vous ? Vous avez fait quoi du coup ? l'interrogea Karen. Il y a plein de coins pour les amoureux à Azuria.

\- Non, on est parti à la chasse au criminel, soupira Safran.

\- Ouah, t'es mal tombée toi, la plaignit Karen.

\- Mais je ne te permets pas ! se vexa le Maître.

\- Franchement Red, Azuria !

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose, le défendit Blue. Contente-toi de l'ignorer.

\- Grr... le fixa la rousse.

Il détourna les yeux en appliquant son propre conseil. Safran décida de poursuivre.

\- Enfin... Il y avait beaucoup de policiers dans les rues à la recherche d'un membre de la Team Rocket. Pas celui qu'on avait vu avant par contre.

\- C'est bizarre venant d'eux... commenta Karen. La police a toujours préféré fermer les yeux face à leurs agissements... Ils avaient fait quoi ?

\- Ils avaient cambriolé une dame d'Azuria. Mme Tunnel.

\- Ah, ça explique tout, réagit-elle.

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment, contra le Maître de la Ligue.

\- C'est une personne très influente à Azuria, presqu'autant que la Championne. Personne ne peut vraiment lui refuser une demande directe.

\- Et elle paie bien, rajouta Papa Gray.

\- Sûr qu'elle en a les moyens, commenta Karen. Tu as travaillé pour elle ?

\- Elle voulait un Miaouss, je lui ai ramené en moins d'une heure et me suis fait trois mille pokédollars.

\- Ouah...

\- Ouais, sourit fièrement Papa Gray.

Il était trop trop trop fort. J'étais trop contente qu'on parle enfin de lui mais ils ne s'éternisèrent pas sur son histoire et quelqu'un questionna finalement à Safran de poursuivre en demandant s'ils l'avaient trouvé.

\- Oui, avec Dardargnan qui cherchait depuis le ciel et Red qui savait à peu près où il pouvait être, ça a été rapide. Nous avons dû le combattre, nous avons récupéré la CT qu'il avait volée et nous l'avons livré à la police puis ramené la CT. Mais elle nous l'a offerte pour éviter qu'ils essaient de la voler à nouveau. Et nous avons vu Ondine qui participait aussi à l'enquête. Et comme l'affaire était réglée, Red est allé faire son match directement.

Elle regarda son chéri qui baissa les yeux. Ce fut lui qui poursuivit :

\- Je me rappelle de ce match forcément... Ondine avait deux Pokémon, Stari et Staross.

Les deux Pokémon qui apparurent dans nos têtes se ressemblaient beaucoup, un était sans doute l'évolution de l'autre. Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise, heureusement que l'image partait vite. Le Maître Pokémon continua :

\- Carabaffe battit Stari puis Paras a affronté Staross. Il... s'est vraiment bien battu mais... C'est pendant ce match que je l'ai perdu...

Il était donc mort... Il paraît que ça arrivait souvent aux dresseurs Pokémon. Nous avions beaucoup de morts ici aussi même si les adultes tentaient de nous le cacher donc seuls les nouveaux semblèrent vraiment perturbés par la nouvelle. Les cinq dresseurs eux aussi semblaient encore sous le choc, peut-être n'étions-nous pas normaux de ne pas réagir ainsi...

\- Tu as perdu le match donc ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Non, Dardargnan a pris le relais et a... également tué le Staross. J'ai foncé vers le Centre Pokémon sans prendre le temps de réclamer mon Badge... Mais c'était trop tard pour Paras. Pour Staross aussi...

\- Ondine ne nous en a pourtant pas voulu... Elle nous avait même proposé d'enterrer Paras avec ses Pokémon. Ce que nous avons fait. C'est là-bas qu'il a reçu le Badge et que Carabaffe a appris Bulles d'O, conclut Safran avant de demander confirmation. Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- En grande partie, répondit le Maître. Je ne me souviens que de l'enterrement...

Red semblait avoir des problèmes de mémoire maintenant... C'était à cause de la fois où il avait failli se noyer comme tout à l'heure ? Safran sembla triste d'entendre ça mais poursuivit :

\- Après Azuria, l'Arène suivante se trouvait à Carmin sur Mer. Nous y sommes donc dirigé vers la ville par la Route 5. Nous nous étions arrêtés à la Pension Pokémon... C'est...

\- Un peu l'équivalent d'ici mais pour les Pokémon, commenta Papa Gray.

\- C'est pas vraiment un orphelinat non. Les Pokémon ont été abandonnés par leurs dresseurs, contra Red avant de changer d'avis. Enfin, c'est sans doute pareil de leur point de vue, c'est vrai.

Abandonnés... Mais pourquoi capturer des Pokémon qu'on ne veut pas ? Un lourd silence s'empara de la salle ce qui n'échappa pas aux cinq dresseurs. Safran tenta alors d'accélérer les choses :

\- Nous avons un peu parlé avec la dame qui s'en occupait et Red est reparti avec une Miaouss du nom de Flouz, qui avait été... Enfin...

\- Son ancien Maître était quelqu'un de la Team Rocket, expliqua Red.

\- Oui... Et ensuite, j'ai fait mon tout premier match officiel. Contre quelqu'un qui voulait échanger son Nidoran femelle contre un mâle. Nina a affronté sa Nidoran et a gagné. Puis il a décidé de la garder.

Elle parlait super vite d'un coup. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais bon, on comprenait toujours l'histoire donc ça allait.

\- Nous avions aussi essayé de passer par Safrania mais la ville était interdite aux dresseurs pour éviter une attaque de la Team Rocket. Ce qui n'a pas servi à grand chose comme vous le savez mais du coup, nous avions dû passer par un souterrain qui rejoint Carmin sur Mer par dessous Safrania.

\- Dessous ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, m'expliqua Papa Gray. Y a deux gros tunnels sous Safrania en gros. On sait pas trop pourquoi mais ça aidait bien les dresseurs. Moi je suis passé par Safrania par contre. Personne a tenté de m'arrêter et ça aurait été stupide de leur part.

Je hochai la tête plusieurs fois pour lui montrer que j'avais tout écouté et compris et il me sourit, pas très longtemps, avant de regarder le Maître à nouveau. Safran, voyant que je n'avais plus de questions, raconta la suite :

\- Avant Carmin sur Mer, il y avait la Route 6, nous avons beaucoup combattu sur cette route-là. Red en avait profité pour faire combattre Flouz et elle gagnait ses matchs.

\- Elle était motivée il fallait dire, commenta Red.

\- Très, sourit Safran. Peut-être trop... Enfin, après cela, nous sommes finalement arrivés à Carmin sur Mer. C'est au Centre Pokémon que nous avons appris que le Champion d'Arène local était parti vers la tour ARP, parce que la Team Rocket l'avait assiégée, et il n'en était pas ressorti. Red a donc décidé de foncer dans le tas.

\- Haha, j'ai eu la même idée, ricana Papa Gray. On s'est bien amusé avec Bob là-dedans !

\- Bob ? demandai-je.

\- Le Champion de Carmin, un type cool.

Si Papa Gray le disait, ça devait être vrai. Vu comme il en parlait, ce devait être un de ses amis.

\- Oui, à la différence que nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin nous. Nous nous sommes fait attrapés directement et nous avions rejoint les otages... Nos Pokéballs ont rejoint celles des otages également pour qu'on ne puisse pas se défendre... Mais Flouz faisait partie des Pokémon qui sont capables de sortir de leurs Pokéballs et elle ne s'était pas gênée...

Elle parlait toujours de la Miaouss au passé... Elle était partie comme Paras elle aussi ? Je préférai ne pas poser la question.

\- Flouz avait d'ailleurs reconnu son ancien dresseur parmi ceux qui nous tenaient en otage et pendant que Red faisait diversion, elle s'est jeté sur lui et l'a... tué...

\- C'est illégal pour un Pokémon domestique de tuer un humain, commenta une adolescente Abra dans la foule.

\- Pour ce qu'on en a à faire, c'était un Rocket... déclara son voisin.

\- C'est à peu près ça, leur répondit Papa Gray. Comme j'ai été mercenaire, je peux vous dire qu'on a le droit de chasser les humains criminels s'il y a une demande. On peut donc utiliser des Pokémon pour ça. La Team Rocket est spéciale parce qu'elle est devenue si connue qu'il n'y a pas besoin de demande pour en tuer, par contre, y a pas de récompense qui va avec, c'est juste pour le fun.

\- Tuer pour le fun ? releva la même fille.

\- Ouais ! Enfin, dans le cas de la Miaouss, ça semblait plus être de la vengeance. Mais bon. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Safran. C'est par là que je suis arrivé non ? Il était mort le type.

Je regardai la fille, elle ne semblait pas contente de la réponse de Papa Gray. Je... ne savais pas trop quoi en penser non plus à vrai dire. Mais il tuait des méchants, c'était une bonne chose non ? Je n'étais pas sûre...

\- Oui, ça allait mal à ce moment-là. Avec la mort du Rocket, le second garde était sur les nerfs et menaçait de tuer Red puis tuer et Gray est arrivé, lui a lancé la porte dessus et... voilà...

\- Ouaiis... J'étais surpris de vous voir quand même. Mais ça m'étonnait pas trop de vous voir du côté des victimes, vous étiez vachement nazes à mes yeux faut dire.

\- Merci du compliment...

Il lui sourit en retour et continua :

\- On avait déjà tapé les Rocket un peu partout dans la tour et il s avaient détallé. Bob avait dit qu'il valait mieux s'occuper des otages en dernier pour qu'ils restent parqués quelque part en attendant qu'on fasse le ménage. C'était plus facile si on pouvait taper tout ce qui bougeait.

\- C'est raffiné, se moqua Karen.

\- Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais sans doute ouais. Ah, et c'est Red qui m'a appris que Bob était le Champion d'Arène à ce moment-là d'ailleurs. Mais il a eu peur de me combattre et a décidé qu'il me donnerait le Badge quand je viendrai le chercher. Mais fallait attendre le lendemain, il avait une balle dans l'épaule à soigner le type.

\- Tu n'as pas été blessé toi ? lui demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr que non, ils étaient tous nuls. Y a bien que trois Rocket qui ont réussi à me blesser.

\- Trois ? demanda Safran après un instant de réflexion. J'en vois que deux...

\- Je compte aussi celui de Cramois'Île, mais t'étais pas là toi.

Il était vraiment trop trop trop trop fort ! Mais je voulais en savoir plus sur ceux qui avaient réussi à faire mal à Papa Gray. Ils devaient être pas mal non plus... Peut-être il y avait celle dont ils parlaient de la montagne...

\- Je demanderai des précisions tout à l'heure quand vous raconterez. Pour l'instant, on va poursuivre l'histoire.

\- Ok. Bah, ensuite, y a Red qui m'a défié en combat parce que son Pokémon se croyait invincible depuis qu'il avait évolué et voulait se venger.

\- C'était vraiment l'effet qu'il faisait, rit le Maître.

\- Totalement. Et on avait encore attendu le lendemain pour ça. Mais je l'ai laissé me lancer deux attaques avant de lui faire comprendre que ça servait plus à rien. Red l'a vite rappelé dans sa Pokéball comme il avait la gnaque. J'avais voulu voir son match contre Bob mais il a préféré partir à une fête sur un bateau.

\- Celle dont Léo nous avait offert la place, précisa Safran. Elle terminait ce jour même et Red semblait vraiment vouloir y aller bizarrement.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

\- D'ailleurs, on a eu du mal à monter à bord, la sécurité pensait qu'on les avait volé.

\- J'ai pensé que vous vous étiez faufilés à bord moi, commenta Blue.

\- C'est vrai que tu y étais...

\- Depuis la veille, j'avais déjà mon Badge Foudre à ce moment-là d'ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai appris que mon rival ne faisait pas le travail que nous avait demandé Pépé.

Red lui sourit et dit :

\- Mais avant de rencontrer Blue, nous avons trouvé Éléna.

\- Ça tu t'en souviens, grogna doucement Safran.

\- Je veux bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre la princesse dans la poche, ajouta Blue.

Princesse ? J'écoutai attentivement la suite, tout de suite intéressée. Safran regarda son chéri qui lui laissa la parole, elle expliqua donc à la foule :

\- C'était la fille du roi du Kanto que le Conseil des 4 avait remplacé. Comme elle nous considérait comme inférieur, elle a défié Red en combat et il l'a humiliée. Nous avons vite été chassé par les adultes à cause de ça mais elle a décidé de nous suivre pour s'excuser.

\- Nous sommes allés voir le capitaine du bateau ensuite, je pense... commenta Red.

\- Oui, tu avais insisté pour le voir.

\- T'avais aussi entendu qu'il était le maître de la technique Coupe ? demanda Blue. C'est pour ça que j'y suis allé moi, il est pas célèbre uniquement pour être un capitaine de bateau avec le mal de mer.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça, avoua Red.

\- Et c'est devant sa cabine que nous avons croisé Blue une nouvelle fois.

\- Il venait juste d'apprendre Coupe à un de mes Pokémon, précisa Blue. Enfin, une nouvelle fois, il y eu un match Pokémon entre Red et moi...

Vu sa tête, on pouvait facilement deviner le résultat. Red sembla alors se souvenir :

\- C'est là que j'ai récupéré Kenny.

Kenny ? Un autre Pokémon ? J'attendis que Morgane nous montre de quoi il s'agissait mais elle n'en fit rien. Il fallut d'abord que Blue précise :

\- C'était un Canarticho que j'avais pris à la Pension, c'était un Pokémon rare donc j'en avais besoin pour le Pokédex. Mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas très doué pour se battre, il préférais fuir pendant les combats et protéger son poireau.

Poireau ? L'image du Pokémon qui me parvint me fit comprendre de quoi il parlait. C'était un oiseau qui tenait un de ces légumes que les adultes nous forçaient parfois à manger en nous mentant sur le fait que c'était bon pour nous alors que c'est pas bon du tout ! Je commençais à me demander si le Pokémon avait été puni et devait garder le poireau sur lui tant qu'il ne l'avait pas mangé mais quelqu'un posait une autre question :

\- Mais... c'était le Pokémon du Maître ou du type qui perd tout le temps contre lui ?

La question fit rire Karen mais Blue fixa le demi-Machoc avec un regard meurtrier. Le Maître souriait juste et c'est sa chérie qui précisa d'abord :

\- Il s'appelle Blue, et il est très fier donc ne lui dit pas des choses comme ça.

Le garçon hocha la tête, regarda Blue mais ne s'excusa pas. En même temps, vu la tête qu'il faisait, je n'oserais pas lui parler non plus... Sauf bien cachée derrière Papa Gray.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'était le Pokémon de Blue mais comme il l'a dit, il ne se battait pas bien. Ce n'était pas qu'il était faible en fait, il... avait juste un mauvais caractère.

\- Le choc quand il a battu mon Léviator... souffla Blue doucement.

\- Du coup, Blue a donné son Pokémon à Red ? demanda Karen.

\- Plus ou moins, ils ont fait un pari. Red empruntait Kenny à Blue et s'il arrivait à battre un Pokémon de Blue avec, il aurait prouvé qu'il était fort et Blue le récupérerait. Donc, ils ont fait ce pari et Blue est reparti. Et, un peu plus tard, on a entendu que le bateau allait partir sous peu.

\- J'ai entendu l'annonce dès que j'ai quitté le bateau, précisa Blue.

\- Le bateau partait vers Oliville, dans Johto, continua Red. Nous ne voulions pas entamer un si grand voyage, sans possibilité de retour.

\- Mais Red avait quand même insisté pour aller voir le capitaine du bateau. Pour voir la technique Coupe.

\- Il était tout malade et n'avait pas envie de montrer quoi que ce soit malgré le fait que je lui ai demandé en personne, ajouta Blue.

\- De notre côté, Éléna nous avait aidés à le convaincre. Il n'avait pas voulu retarder le départ du bateau ou nous montrer sa technique mais il nous a offert la CS, expliqua Safran.

Je demandai alors :

\- C'est quoi une CS ?

Ce fut le Maître Pokémon qui me répondit même si je regardais Papa Gray.

\- Un objet dans lequel on met une certaine attaque Pokémon. On peut l'utiliser pour apprendre cette attaque à n'importe quel Pokémon sans entraînement.

\- La Sylphe fabrique des CTs dans cette ville, qui permettent à un seul Pokémon d'apprendre une attaque, m'informa Karen. Par contre, les CSs... Vous savez d'où elles viennent vous ?

\- Pépé m'a offert Flash, déclara Blue. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'avait.

\- Je peux vous éclairer là-dessus, leur répondit Morgane. Les CSs ont été créées par le Conseil des 4, une par membre plus le professeur Chen. On pense que c'est à cause du niveau élevé de leurs Pokémon qu'elles peuvent s'utiliser plusieurs fois. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, les CTs n'auront plus de limite d'utilisation également.

Un garçon différent Abra parla alors et Safran lui dit :

\- Non, tous les Pokémon ne peuvent pas utiliser toutes les CTs ou CSs. Après, on sait que ça marche sur les hybrides... mais je ne sais pas si tu pourrais apprendre à cracher des flammes avec l'une d'elles...

Elle se tourna vers le Maître Pokémon qui secoua la tête. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas. La fille blonde le remercia et elle continua l'histoire :

\- Donc, après avoir obtenu la CS, nous avons couru vers la sortie pour que le bateau ne parte pas avec nous à bord mais on a pas réussi au final, le bateau était parti et ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser en sortir. Et Red a donc décidé qu'on allait sauter du pont...

\- Même dans une croisière comme ça, vous trouviez le moyen de risquer vos vies, commenta Blue.

\- Parce qu'ils nous avaient pas prévenu assez tôt que l'Océane partait, se justifia le Maître.

\- Du coup, vous avez sauté ? demanda Karen à Safran.

Elle hocha la tête et dis :

\- Éléna voulait venir avec nous mais on a refusé, pour qu'elle reste avec sa famille. On aurait sans doute dû accepter en fait...

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Océane n'arriverait jamais à destination... lui dit Red.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'ils racontaient mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas poser la question. Papa Gray en posa alors une autre :

\- Vous avez sauté au final ? Parce que c'est pas pratique de se battre dans l'eau quand même, et y en a des Pokémon dangereux là-dedans.

\- Red a demandé à Carabaffe de me protéger parce que... Je ne sais pas nager... avoua Safran. Il est resté quelques temps en haut pendant que son Pokémon me ramenait au port.

\- Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pendant ce temps, dit le Maître. J'ai demandé à Kenny s'il voulait bien transporter le sac pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé et il m'a frappé. Du coup, j'avais demandé à Dardargnan même si j'aurais aimé compter sur lui pour voler plutôt que devoir sauver de si haut...

\- Grâce à Carabaffe, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes jusqu'à toucher la terre... Mais Red... Carabaffe a dû aller le chercher, il était blessé et inconscient...

\- J'ai été attaqué par un banc de Magicarpe... Et comme je n'avais aucun Pokémon pour me défendre...

\- Pff, Magicarpe... se moqua Blue.

D'après l'image que je voyais dans ma tête, c'était un poisson tout rouge.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais fait mieux ! se vexa le Maître.

\- J'aurais évité cette situation au moins, toujours avoir un Pokémon pour te sauver la mise. Roucar... Roucoups aurait pu me porter jusqu'au port, et s'il ne pouvait pas, j'avais toujours ma Kadabra pour m'y téléporter. Si tu avais capturé plus de Pokémon comme tu devais le faire plutôt que de simplement entraîner les rares que tu avais, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre ça... J'ai hâte d'entendre ton récit de la Cave Taupiqueur du coup.

\- Tu es assez mesquin sur ce coup, lui fit remarquer Karen.

\- Il le mérite amplement, sourit-il en retour.

La rousse soupira et fit signe à Safran de continuer. La blonde regarda Blue tristement mais se tourna à nouveau vers tous les gens qui les regardaient pour poursuivre :

\- J'ai réussi à réveiller Red quand Carabaffe et Dardargnan l'ont ramené sur le port et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Centre Pokémon. Il s'est fait gronder par l'infirmière Joëlle de Carmin sur Mer parce qu'il était encore blessé d'ailleurs.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps, on a foncé à l'Arène après avoir été soignés et séchés, déclara Red. Gray était passé par là, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien.

\- Ben, j'étais allé chercher mon Badge, ouais, répondit Papa Gray.

\- Je crois qu'il y avait une sorte d'énigme pour ouvrir la porte vers le Champion. Un peu comme l'épreuve qu'il y a ici avec les téléporteurs, continua Safran. Mais lui, il a battu tous les dresseurs de l'Arène et a ouvert la porte à coups de poings.

\- Y avait une énigme ?! Je croyais qu'ils voulaient juste pas que je rencontre Bob moi et ça m'a énervé. Il avait pas l'air très choqué le gars d'ailleurs donc j'ai pensé que c'était normal.

Quatre soupirs lui répondirent et le Maître déclara :

\- Au moins, grâce à ça, on a pu éviter l'épreuve et les combats. Nous sommes directement allés voir le Major Bob, Champion de l'Arène de Carmin sur Mer.

\- Vous avez gagné ? demanda alors quelqu'un.

\- C'est le Maître ! Bien sûr qu'il a gagné, il a forcément huit Badges, lui dit son voisin.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a gagné tous ses combats du premier coup, renchérit l'autre.

\- C'était le cas, leur dit Safran. Red n'a jamais perdu contre un Champion d'Arène.

\- Moi non plus, continua Papa Gray.

\- Moi, une fois ici, déclara la blonde.

Ils se tournèrent vers les deux qui restaient muets. Blue fixait Morgane et Karen le sol. Ce fut elle qui parla la première :

\- J'ai déjà perdu moi aussi. Ondine m'a infligé ma défaite la plus mémorable...

\- Il ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois de perdre contre un Champion pour ma part, avoua Blue.

Le Maître lui dit alors :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avouerais quelque chose comme ça.

\- J'aurais bien menti mais la concernée est juste derrière nous... Je venais juste d'avoir mon Badge Cascade et j'ai foncé vers Safrania.

\- Les portes ne t'étaient pas fermées ? s'étonna le Maître. Parce que Chen je suppose.

\- Oui, mon nom était suffisamment connu pour qu'ils ne m'empêchent pas de passer. Enfin, tu as battu le Major Bob avec l'équipe que j'avais affrontée donc. Je suppose que tu n'as pas utilisé le Canarticho.

\- Non, ni Kenny, ni Carabaffe. C'est Flouz, ma Miaouss, qui a fait tous les combats. D'abord contre un Voltorbe. Puis un Pikachu. Et pour finir, un Raichu, l'évolution de ce dernier.

Il faisait des pauses après chaque nom de Pokémon pour que Morgane puisse nous les montrer par télépathie. Il attendit que ce soit le tour de Raichu et Blue lui demanda :

\- Ta Miaouss a battu tous les Pokémon du Major Bob ? Elle devait être vraiment forte...

\- Et tu te demandes comment j'ai pu perdre un Pokémon aussi fort, hein ? déduisit le Maître Pokémon. C'était pendant ce combat, elle n'a pas battu le Raichu, j'avais sous-estimé la puissance de Tonnerre... Ça l'a tuée... Dardargnan était encore celui qui terminait le match.

Oh... Ça avait vraiment l'air dangereux les combats dans les autres Arènes... Il arrivait que Morgane fassent partir des Pokémon de dresseurs dans la Grande Tour mais c'était pas très souvent et toujours des accidents. Morgane pleurait toujours plus que le dresseur quand c'était le cas.

Le Maître Pokémon demanda à sa chérie de continuer l'histoire et elle dit :

\- Quand nous sommes sortis, nous avons reçu une lettre du professeur Chen nous disant qu'il nous offrait la CS Flash pour franchir la Grotte entre Azuria et Lavanville. Il fallait passer par la Cave Taupiqueur pour cela, dont Blue a parlé plus tôt. C'est un long tunnel qui relie Carmin sur Mer et Jadielle donc cela nous faisait revenir en arrière mais on avait besoin de Flash.

\- J'ai reçu cette lettre dans la matinée, dit alors Blue. Pépé croyait encore que je voyageais avec Red et j'ai dû lui répondre que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu aurais pu nous avertir dans le bateau dans ce cas, le gronda Safran.

\- J'avais autre chose en tête, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, vous y êtes donc allés ?

\- Non, il faisait déjà nuit donc nous sommes retournés au Centre Pokémon. Red en a profité pour faire connaissance avec Kenny.

\- Et ça partait mal, il me frappait avec son poireau dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sourit tristement Red.

\- Mais nous sommes partis à la Cave Taupiqueur le lendemain.

Mais c'était quoi cette Cave Taupiqueur dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler ? Un plus grand que moi me devança et posa cette question. Blue se tourna vers Morgane et lui demanda de nous montrer des Taupiqueur. Le Maître dit aussi qu'il fallait qu'on voit leur évolution, les Triopikeur. Et ce fut vite le cas pour le premier, on ne voyait qu'une tête qui dépassait du sol, avec un gros nez rose. Son évolution, c'était la même chose mais ils étaient trois côte à côte.

\- La Cave Taupiqueur est un grand nid de ces Pokémon, déclara Blue. Ils peuvent creuser le sol avec une grande facilité et cette grotte est donc devenue un labyrinthe. Le meilleur moyen de la traverser est de capturer un Taupiqueur non seulement il connaît la route mais les autres éviteront de vous attaquer. Bien que je suppose que notre très cher Maître n'ait pas vraiment suivi cette règle basique.

\- Effectivement... On a foncé dans le tas avec Carabaffe.

\- … Et vous êtes encore là pour en parler ? Vous avez dû trouver la bonne route très vite.

Le Maître rit et Safran soupira :

\- Si seulement...

\- Racontez-nous ça ! s'extasia Karen.

\- Je pensais qu'on l'aurait passé rapidement en disant juste qu'on l'a franchie mais bon, râla le Maître. Safran, tes souvenirs seront plus précis que les miens, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Mmm, je dois tout de même abréger ou raconter tout le combat en détail ?

\- Abrège de préférence, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et commença :

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés dans la grotte, plusieurs Taupiqueur sont venus nous voir pour nous demander de partir parce que c'était leur maison. On a essayé de discuter mais ils ne voulaient pas nous écouter. Ils sont finalement partis à part un qui servait de garde. Et, comme l'a dit Red, on l'a attaqué avec Carabaffe et on est partis en courant.

\- Glorieux, se moqua Blue.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Safran. En courant, nous étions attaqués de tous les côtés et Carabaffe faisait de son mieux pour nous protéger mais nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit où on pouvait plus avancer. Puis, y a eu tout plein de Taupiqueur qui nous ont encerclés et puis le sol est tombé et on a fini dans leur nid.

Elle se tourna vers son chéri pour qu'il commente son résumé et il sembla satisfait. Moi non, je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après ! Même Blue ne disait plus rien et attendait la suite. Papa Gray ne disait pas grand chose par contre. Je le regardai beaucoup mais lui pas trop. J'hésitais à le déranger pour lui demander où il était mais je me retenais pour être une gentille fille.

\- J'ai pas servi à grand chose honnêtement dans leur repaire, continua finalement Safran. J'ai vraiment eu très peur et j'ai passé mon temps à pleurer... Red, de son côté, a combattu tous les Pokémon et les a presque tous vaincus.

\- Une chance que Carabaffe soit aussi endurant, ajouta Red. On a bien failli mourir là-dedans.

\- Oui... Après, comme il n'y avait plus de risque d'être attaqués...

\- Attends un instant Safran, la coupa Blue. Il a vaincu tous les Taupiqueur et Triopikeur à lui seul ?

\- Avec Carabaffe, Dardargnan et Kenny oui. Ceux qui vivaient encore se sont enfuient et on ne les a pas revus...

\- Pas étonnant que ses Pokémon soient d'un niveau supérieur, je m'entraîne à la dure mais je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une poisse pareille...

\- Très exactement, se vanta le Maître.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, rit Karen. On se demande comment tu as fait pour rester en vie tout ce temps.

\- Vive les Machines de Soin, sourit-il en levant le pouce vers la rousse.

\- J'imagine que ça aide oui, s'amusa-t-elle avant de demander. Du coup, après tout ça, vous êtes sorti de la grotte, c'est ça ?

Safran répondit à la question :

\- Oui, mais du mauvais côté. Ça restait un labyrinthe et on a fini par retourner à Carmin sur Mer... Mais quelqu'un nous a finalement guidés, puisque les Pokémon sauvages n'étaient plus un danger pour lui donc nous avons pu traverser la Cave Taupiqueur très rapidement grâce à lui. Nous avons rapidement trouvé le deuxième laboratoire du professeur Chen sur la Route 2.

\- Il est bien caché quand on est sur la route mais en sortant de la Cave Taupiqueur, il se voit de loin, précisa Blue. Ils étudient la Forêt de Jade dont le plus grand mystère est de savoir pourquoi il n'y a aucun Pokémon de type Plante à l'intérieur malgré le fait que l'environnement leur soit plus que favorable.

\- Les types Insecte qui sont efficaces contre eux sans doute, tenta le Maître.

\- C'est la théorie la plus probable mais bien d'autres lieux possèdent des Pokémon avec des types différents, dont certains avantagés sur d'autres. Enfin, c'est un autre débat, vous avez récupéré la CS Flash aussi donc.

Red hocha simplement la tête et Safran continua l'histoire :

\- Oui, et ce sont les scientifiques qui nous ont appris que Jadielle avait été détruite. Du coup, je suis sortie, j'ai agrippé Sonate et on s'est envolées vers la ville.

\- Envolés... avec une Rondoudou ? demanda Karen.

\- En se gonflant d'air, elle pouvait voler oui. Je te montrerais bien mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en soit encore capable en Grodoudou...

\- Et vous étiez tous les deux accrochés à elle ? Je sais que les Pokémon sont costauds mais quand même... Elle était petite en plus.

\- Je... suis partie seule... Red m'a rejoint plus tard au Centre Pokémon.

Le Centre Pokémon ? Celui qui avait brûlé à cause des méchants ? Une autre personne se demanda la même chose et Safran confirma :

\- Il avait été réparé oui... L'Arène, le magasin et le Centre Pokémon étaient les seuls bâtiments debout, même si le magasin était totalement vide. C'est le premier endroit où je suis allée, pour voir si Monsieur Jilas, le gérant allait bien...

Elle serrait les poings, je pensais alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé... Je voulus à nouveau lui remonter le moral mais Red lui prit la main avant moi. Elle lui sourit et enchaîna :

\- L'infirmière Joëlle sur place nous avait appris que le Conseil des 4 étaient ceux qui avaient détruit la ville, parce qu'ils avaient brûlé le Centre Pokémon. Comme la nouvelle était un gros choc pour nous, nous avons décidé d'aller nous reposer au Bourg Palette avant de reprendre le voyage.

\- Mais, le Conseil des 4, c'est pas les gentils qui ont sauvé le Kanto pendant la guerre ? demanda Stéphanie, une demi-Magmar qui avait l'air totalement humaine.

\- Si, aussi, affirma le Maître Pokémon. Mais c'est un peu compliqué, on y reviendra plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons pensé que le Conseil des 4 était aussi méchant que la Team Rocket.

\- Bien pire à mes yeux... commenta Safran avant de rassurer les enfants. Mais tous les problèmes sont réglés maintenant que Red est Maître, ça fait juste partie de l'histoire maintenant.

Plusieurs regards d'admirations se tournèrent vers le garçon en rouge qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise devant tant d'attention. Safran décida de reprendre son histoire :

\- Après ça, nous sommes donc allés au Bourg Palette, voir le professeur Chen pour l'informer de ce qui était arrivé à Jadielle. J'ai appris qu'il connaissait mon papa qui avait disparu et il m'a reconnue en entendant mon nom. Et il m'a offert Flamme, mon Salamèche aussi !

\- Celui du début qui était resté seul, me rappelai-je. Morgane nous rappela à quoi ressemblait Salamèche même si je m'en souvenais.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Chen est allé au Château Indigo, pour arrêter les membres du Conseil des 4. Et nous, nous sommes allés dormir chez Red.

Le Maître Pokémon et Blue échangèrent un regard mais ils ne dirent rien. Vu que Safran faisait une pause dans son récit, j'attaquais à nouveau avec le sujet qui m'intéressait le plus :

\- Et Papa Gray ? Il faisait quoi ?

Les dresseurs eurent l'air surpris mais finirent par me sourire en soupirant doucement. Ils se tournèrent vers Papa Gray et dirent :

\- Autant demander à l'intéressé. Alors Gray, tu t'en souviens ?

Pas de réponse, il fixait devant lui et ne bougeait pas. Karen l'appela également pour le même résultat. Elle se leva, bougea sa main devant les yeux de Papa Gray et déclara :

\- Je crois... qu'il dort. Les yeux ouverts.

\- Et il te laisse approcher autant, rit Red. Il a appris à nous faire confiance avec le temps, il ne dormait que d'un œil avant.

\- On en fait quoi du coup ?

\- Mmm... On va faire une nouvelle pause. Juste le temps que Tortank s'occupe de Gray.

Le Maître Pokémon libéra ce qui devait être l'évolution de Carabaffe devant les yeux impressionnés de tout le monde. Il sourit et son Pokémon en fit de même.

\- Hydrocanon ou Pistolet à O, le choix est tien Tortank.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire exactement à mon papa ? Je voulais bouger pour le sauver mais le Pokémon était grand et très impressionnant. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger de ma chaise et le fixai.

Tortank lança alors son attaque...

* * *

 _Fin de l'arc 2 (Chapitre 12 à 21)_

 _Aucune mention de la perte de mémoire mentionnée dans le titre puisqu'il s'agit d'un fait en rapport avec le jeu et je vais donc rappeler ça ici parce que... bien, c'est un résumé quand même xD_

 _Donc, pour rappel, la personnalité de Red effaçait petit à petit la mémoire d'Eevee pour la remplacer. Problème qui s'est résolu au Bourg Palette où Eevee a pu être convoqué par ses employeurs pendant son sommeil en jeu._

 _La raison pour laquelle ses souvenirs sont flous et qu'il ait accepté sans broncher sa relation avec Safran, ayant oublié leur différence d'âge. Quant il a tout récupéré, il a conservé les souvenirs de Red ainsi que l'amour qu'il porte à Safran._


	4. Cyan

_Réponse à la review de Guest : Donc oui, c'était la personnalité de Red qui dominait quand ils se sont mis ensemble et le baiser de Safran l'avait plutôt secoué dans ce sens. Quant à Karen, il ne la connaissait pas encore donc ça n'aurait pas influé sur ça non plus. Red s'est effectivement rendu compte qu'il préférait Karen plus tard (puis, elle est libre au moins elle ! ... Maintenant que j'y pense, ça aurait fait bizarre qu'elle l'accepte et que les deux personnalités aient une copine chacune pour un corps xD) mais bon, c'est un sentiment très changeant quand même, surtout à cet âge x)_

 _Après, il s'agissait aussi peut-être des sentiments d'Eevee qui ont atteint Red puisque, même s'il dominait, c'était plus un mélange des deux à ce moment-là que deux personnalités distinctes ^^ En se séparant, il a pu prendre du recul ^^_

 _Et Eevee s'est effectivement questionné dès qu'il a repris sa pleine personnalité à ce sujet (chapitre 21 ^^) mais a décidé de fermer les yeux en se trouvant tout plein d'excuses ^^ (corps de 10 ans, jeu vidéo, tout ça -v-)_

 _Pour la dernière partie de ton commentaire, il ne pense juste pas ainsi. Il sait bien que c'est un problème mais est plus atteint par le côté légal que moral dans ses questionnements ^^ Jusqu'à décider qu'il s'en fichait au final x) Donc voilà, c'est surtout une question de point de vue et de moralité ^^_

 _Bon, il y avait aussi les problèmes pratiques s'il la quittait parce qu'elle avait besoin d'énormément de soutien mais je vais pas trop m'étendre là-dessus au risque de faire un pavé en début de chapitre (déjà que... xD) et conclurai donc sur un fameux et très clair : 'C'est compliqué' x)_

* * *

 **Arc 3 : Cyan**

Papa Gray était revenu sur la scène tout mouillé et regardait le Maître Pokémon très méchamment. Pour s'excuser, Red fit sortir un Pokémon beige que je savais cracheur de feu. Le Pokémon fonça vers Papa et il lui fit un câlin. Papa Gray se retrouva vite enlacé par une, deux, trois... neuf queues. Je voyais l'air avec lequel elle le regardait et m'approchait aussi pour lui demander :

\- Maman ?

Elle le regarda et il approuva :

\- Bah, si c'est ma fille, c'est la tienne aussi, non ? Vu qu'on peut pas simplement en faire en...

\- Gray ! l'arrêta Karen. Tous les enfants t'entendent !

\- Et alors ? Ils doivent bien se douter qu'ils ont pas été pondus par magie.

La Pokémon me fixait toujours, elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier et me faisait un peu peur. Je voulais me cacher contre Papa Gray mais elle le tenait contre lui. Je la regardais également, n'osant pas tourner le regard.

Soudainement, elle me lécha le visage et me tendit une de ses queues. Je posai une main contre et remarquai qu'elle était toute chaude. Elle m'enlaça également et me fit avancer vers elle. Je posai mes mains contre elle et Karen s'extasia :

\- Oh, Ember t'a adoptée aussi on dirait.

Elle ne me détestait pas alors ? Elle était vraiment toute chaude, c'était réconfortant. Je levai mes yeux vers la rousse qui avait parlé et demandai :

\- Maman Ember va apparaître dans l'histoire aussi ?

\- Aucune idée, je n'étais pas là lors de sa capture.

\- C'était vers Céladopole qu'elle était, confirma Papa Gray. C'est pas encore donc.

\- Je ne sais pas quand tu t'es endormi mais on y arrive presque si, lui reprocha Safran.

\- Z'alliez embêter les Taupiqueur je crois. J'ai raté quoi ?

\- On va pas recommencer pour toi, grogna-t-elle. Là, on en était à Bourg Palette, nous retournions à Azuria pour passer par la Grotte qui allait à Lavanville.

\- Sacré détour, commenta Blue. En repassant par la Cave Taupiqueur, vous seriez plus proche de Lavanville en allant sur la Route 12.

\- Un Ronflex endormi bloquait le passage sur un ponton, ça semblait plus dangereux de le déranger à cet endroit-là, expliqua Red.

\- Je crois que j'aurais choisi le Ronflex à la Grotte... avoua Blue. Je n'ai pas très apprécié les courts moments que j'ai passé à l'intérieur pour attraper les Pokémon qui y vivaient.

\- On aurait dû faire ça oui... commenta Safran. Mais il faut qu'on parle de quelqu'un avant ça. Le voyage jusqu'à Azuria s'est passé sans problème et nous nous y étions arrêtés pour la journée. Red m'a invitée à la piscine d'Azuria pour qu'on se repose après toute cette marche.

\- Ah bah voilà, quand tu veux ! le complimenta Karen.

Le Maître sembla gêné du commentaire car il évitait de la regarder. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi mais c'était pas grave. Je jouais avec la queue de Maman Ember qui était toute douce. J'entendis alors un léger grognement puis Papa Gray me dire :

\- Arrête de l'embêter, elle va te mordre et elle fait pas semblant.

En réponse, Maman Ember lui lécha le visage et ce fut à lui de grogner. La Pokémon me faisait peur mais elle semblait beaucoup aimer Papa Gray. Je voulais m'éloigner mais j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal et se fâche encore plus. Je m'immobilisai alors totalement et rassemblai mon courage pour ne pas trembler.

\- Et toi, arrête de l'intimider ! lui répondit Karen, lui faisant se rendre compte que l'histoire avait été arrêtée pour nous. Comment tu veux qu'elle ait confiance en toi si tu la menaces ?

\- Je la menace pas, je la préviens ! contra Papa Gray.

Comme tout le monde le regardait comme s'il avait tort, je dis :

\- C'est pas la faute de Papa Gray !

Karen me regarda alors et je soutins son regard. Elle soupira finalement et déclara :

\- D'accord, d'accord. Bref, après la piscine donc ?

\- Non, corrigea Safran. Pendant. On a rencontré Cyan à l'intérieur.

\- Oh.

\- Le blond de Lavanville ? demanda Blue.

\- Ça me dit rien, déclara Papa Gray. Je l'ai déjà vu celui-là ?

Le Maître et Safran se regardèrent et ce fut le garçon en rouge qui répondit, pas très à l'aise :

\- Tu… l'as déjà vu mais…

Il cherchait ses mots mais Papa Gray le rassura :

\- Bah, on verra bien dans la suite de l'histoire du coup. Comptez pas sur moi pour raconter cette partie par contre.

\- Pas vraiment une partie qu'on a envie de raconter pourtant… souffla Safran.

\- On peut passer certains passages difficiles si vous le souhaitez, leur dit Morgane.

Red secoua la tête et rajouta :

\- Non, c'est vrai que nous étions des dresseurs qui ont vécu plus de mésaventures que la plupart…

\- Je confirme… Vous aider était terriblement difficile.

\- Désolé pour ça Karen, rit-il.

\- Ça aurait été moins difficile si tu ne cherchais pas toujours à mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres, releva Blue.

\- Oh ? Dois-je raconter la fois où TU m'as demandé de mettre mon nez dans les tiennes ?

\- … Je passe.

\- Héhé, fit-elle alors, satisfaite.

Red soupira en souriant et se tourna vers Morgane :

\- Donc, je disais que oui, il y a eu beaucoup de mauvaises choses qui nous sont arrivés, mais c'est justement de ça qu'il faut parler si vous voulez les préparer à l'extérieur.

\- Un parfait guide de 'Pour survivre, ne faites pas comme Red.', se moqua Karen.

\- Pas très sympa dit comme ça mais c'est l'idée, approuva le Maître.

\- Je vous laisse faire, leur dit Morgane. J'apprécierais aussi que votre histoire leur fasse comprendre à quel point le monde peut être dangereux, surtout pour eux…

\- On ne voudrait pas les en dégoûter non plus… ajouta Safran.

Morgane vola au-dessus de nous et posa ses mains sur la tête de Gray :

\- Je compte beaucoup sur sa version pour ça, sachant qu'il est un des nôtres et qu'il n'a pas l'air malheureux.

Papa Gray enleva la main et Morgane revint voler autour de Red qui lui répondit :

\- Faire de Gray un exemple n'est pas vraiment une meilleure idée si vous souhaitez qu'ils s'adaptent au monde.

\- On est toujours là ! hurla une voix dans la salle.

C'était une voix amplifiée par la puissance d'une attaque comme Rugissement, suffisamment forte pour faire sursauter tout le monde. Red s'excusa en riant auprès de la foule et dit qu'il valait mieux continuer l'histoire sous peine de se trouver avec une armée d'enfants sur le dos. Il dit également à Morgane que ce n'était pas grave quand elle demanda que celui qui avait parlé s'excuse.

\- Nous avons en effet dévié du sujet, dit Blue. Donc, vous parliez de Cyan ?

\- Oui, dans la piscine, j'ai bousculé son Évoli par erreur et nous avons discuté après ça vu que… J'aime énormément ce Pokémon.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Safran.

L'image du Pokémon apparut dans nos têtes tous et je le trouvais super mignon !

\- Oui. Enfin, pendant que je discutais avec lui, Safran en faisait de même avec son Pokémon qui lui a raconté qu'il avait des problèmes avec la Team Rocket. La femme que nous avions vue au Mont Sélénite, Aline, avait tué ses parents et il cherchait à se venger. Et comme Safran avait décidé de s'en mêler, on a fini par le recruter dans notre petit groupe.

\- C'est étonnant de la part de la gamine quand même, dit Papa Gray.

\- C'est à cause de ce que t'avais dit Pépé sur ton père ? demanda Blue à la blonde.

\- Oui, si on l'aidait, je pouvais savoir si c'était la vérité… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Safran, j'ai aussi foncé dans le tas sans prendre en compte tous les paramètres, lui dit Red.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Il était arrivé quelque chose au garçon qui avait le Pokémon trop mignon ?

\- Du coup, vous êtes passés tous les trois par la Grotte jusqu'à Lavanville ? Flash vous a aidé je suppose.

\- Oui, avant de rentrer dans la grotte, j'avais capturé un Voltorbe pour avoir un Pokémon pouvant l'apprendre. Sonate, la Rondoudou de Safran, a également profité de la CS. Pour ce qui est de l'intérieur de la Grotte… C'est difficilement descriptible. À part les zones autour des entrées, on y voyait absolument rien. Flash n'était pas aussi puissant que je l'espérais et il a en plus, une durée d'utilisation limite.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- Qu'au bout d'un moment, on s'est retrouvé sans lumière au milieu de la Grotte. Et puis, beaucoup de gens étaient perdus dedans, ou morts, ou sont morts devant nous… C'est le dernier lieu que je conseillerais pour faire une ballade.

\- Red les a tous commandés et nous avions un groupe plus important à mesure que nous avancions dans la Grotte, continua Safran. Tu t'es battu avec Cyan aussi…

\- Il s'est battu avec moi plutôt, corrigea le Maître même si je ne voyais pas la différence. Mais c'était surtout à cause de la peur, on avait l'habitude de se retrouver en danger de mort tous les deux contrairement à lui.

\- J'y ai beaucoup pleuré de peur pourtant... dit Safran.

\- Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour ça, souffla son chéri en caressant sa tête. Il faudra peut-être penser à l'aménager comme le Mont Sélénite.

\- J'ai entendu que c'était en projet mais qu'ils avaient abandonné parce que ça faisait des nids pour les Pokémon et que personne ne passait par là, expliqua Blue. Mais effectivement, avec la Route 12 bloquée et Safrania qui était inaccessible, c'était le seul moyen de voyager. On devrait réfléchir à quelque chose pour ce genre de cas. Enfin, surtout toi, 'Maître'.

La façon dont il avait appelait le Maître par son titre ne semblait pas naturelle du tout, comme s'il était en colère après lui.

\- Si j'ai le temps d'y penser oui… soupira Red. Enfin, c'est donc en petit groupe que nous sommes arrivés à Lavanville. Cyan, Safran et moi sommes allés au Centre Pokémon de la ville pour soigner nos Pokémon et nous reposer un peu. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le magasin.

\- Les gens étaient bizarres dans cette ville, ils marchaient bizarrement et arrêtaient pas de nous demander si nous étions vivants… Ça faisait peur… Le magasin était même fermé parce que personne ne voulait l'ouvrir.

\- Les gens de Lavanville ont toujours été un peu spéciaux en même temps. La plupart des gens évitent cette ville maintenant, dit Karen.

\- Leur état était causé par des Pokémon, lui dit Safran. Ce n'était pas leur faute… Et pour enquêter là-dessus, nous sommes allés dans le cimetière de la ville. Il faisait encore plus peur…

\- On s'est croisés là-bas, je venais enterrer le Rattatac qu'il avait tué à Carmin sur Mer, dit Blue en montrant Papa Gray du pouce. Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas...

Mon Papa Gray à moi avait fait ça ?! Mais il n'avait sans doute pas voulu, ce devait être un accident comme les combats dont le Maître avait parlé.

\- Désolé de pas m'en souvenir, mais bon, il devait vraiment être faible si je l'ai tué sans faire exprès.

\- Il est de type Normal, commenta Red. Tu avais un avantage sur lui donc tu aurais pu le tuer même en dosant ta force…

\- Ah, possible ouais.

\- Enfin, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans la ville à ce moment-là, continua Blue. Je savais pas tout non plus d'ailleurs apparemment mais je leur avais dit ce que je savais. Les fantômes étaient des Pokémon ? Comme ceux d'Agatha, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, les mêmes, répondit Red. Par contre, tu as zappé notre combat volontairement ? Je les avais gagné tes informations.

\- Oh, il y a eu combat ? s'enquit Karen. Le Canarticho n'a réussi à battre aucun Pokémon de Blue du coup ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? grogna Blue.

\- Ben, il y avait bien une histoire de pari avec lui non ? répondit-elle avant de demander aux enfants en bas de la scène.

Plusieurs d'entre eux approuvèrent. Je m'en souvenais aussi le brun devait récupérer son Pokémon s'il gagnait un combat. Karen hocha la tête avec satisfaction et continua :

\- Vu que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ton équipe, je suppose qu'il n'a pas réussi.

Blue regarda le Maître qui souriait mais ne rajouta rien. Il soupira et avoua :

\- Il a battu mon Léviator et mon Herbizarre dans ce match-là… Mais Kenny est resté avec lui parce qu'il s'y était attaché. Mon stupide rival ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et a essayé de me le rendre.

\- Je ne peux pas nier, il cachait très bien son affection ce Canarticho, déclara Red. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Safran ?

La blonde était en train de tirer sur le bras de son chéri doucement et semblait alors paniquée. Elle lui dit doucement :

\- Je viens de me souvenir… Pour le cimetière… On peut pas vraiment parler de ça ici...

\- C'est sûr que c'était le pire endroit dans lequel nous avons mis les pieds mais…

\- Non, pas ça. Les femmes…

\- Nos exorcistes, je suppose, s'immisça Morgane. Vous les avez rencontrées en corps possédés, c'est ça ?

Safran sursauta, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à être entendu mais hocha doucement la tête. Beaucoup d'adultes filles qui s'occupaient souvent de nous étaient parties combattre des fantômes dans Lavanville et beaucoup n'étaient pas revenues. Morgane nous avaient dit qu'elles avaient perdu contre les fantômes et que c'était le Maître Red et Safran qui avaient sauvés les autres. Sans doute ce qu'ils allaient nous raconter.

Beaucoup d'autres enfants commencèrent à penser la même chose, les grandes ne voulaient pas nous raconter les détails mais cette fois, nous allions pouvoir poser des questions.

\- Oui, c'est une chose de leur parler de morts, mais de personnes qu'ils connaissent, ça pourrait être trop. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de corps…

\- Apparemment… dit Karen en se levant.

Elle s'avança vers Safran et s'agenouilla devant elle en caressant sa tête :

\- Ça ira Safran ? Tu pleures…

\- Ah ?! s'étonna la blonde en essuyant vite ses larmes. Désolée, je me suis rappelée et… C'était vraiment vraiment très effrayant…

\- Le fait est que nos voix portent dans toute la salle à présent et qu'il ne servirait à rien de leur cacher, nous rappela Blue.

Il y eut un court silence, coupé par un éclat de rire de la part de Morgane :

\- Haha, j'avais oublié d'enlever ça, que je suis bête. Bon, on évite juste les détails trop… choquants, d'accord ? À moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'une pause avant ça ?

Elle regarda Safran qui secoua la tête :

\- J'en aurais sans doute besoin d'une plus tard par contre… Il y a quelque chose qui… Il me faudra Red un instant…

\- Il me faudra Safran aussi, je pense… déclara sombrement la Maître.

\- Vous… avez franchi le cap ? demanda Karen.

\- Non ! Comment tu peux penser à ça maintenant ?! s'excita Red.

\- Ben… Je ne sais pas de quel souvenir vous parlez mais vous voulez vous éclipser tous les deux donc je pensais que… commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait un public. Voilà quoi.

Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, ni ce que racontaient le Maître et sa chérie d'ailleurs. J'étais un peu perdue mais je ne posais pas de questions parce que j'avais l'impression que je dérangerais. Blue fut le suivant à intervenir :

\- Désolé pour son comportement Red, il semble qu'elle ne soit pas capable de penser à autre chose depuis qu'elle ne se nourrit plus.

\- Karen est au régime ? demanda Safran.

\- Si c'est pas par choix, moi et Ember, on peut t'aider pour ça, proposa Papa Gray. Ça nous changera un peu.

J'étais toujours perdue mais j'étais convaincu que c'était super gentil et que Papa Gray était le meilleur. Maman Ember juste après aussi.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux abandonner ce sujet et reprendre l'histoire, affirma Red.

\- Je plussoie ! s'exclama Karen dont le visage avait pris des rougeurs. Donc, cimetière, tout ça tout ça, et après ?

\- Après que Blue soit reparti, nous sommes rentrés dans le cimetière, répondit rapidement le Maître pour que personne d'autre n'aie le temps de revenir sur le sujet précédent. Il nous a dit que des fantômes aspiraient la vie des personnes qui dormaient dans Lavanville, donc, nous avons tenté de les chasser pour aider la ville. Mmm, donc, pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et annonça :

\- Nous avions tous les trois été poursuivis par une armée de zombies armés. Comme les fantômes ne peuvent pas nous faire mal sans corps, ils utilisaient les corps déjà présents pour nous attaquer. Nos attaques étant inefficaces contre elles, nous avions trouvé refuge dans la Tour Pokémon.

\- Je n'ai croisé personne à l'extérieur de la tour pourtant, dit Blue. J'ai bien trouvé trois Pokémon spectres différents et un Osselait sauvage à capturer à l'intérieur par contre, ça semblait être leur nid.

\- Sans le Scope Sylphe ? Impressionnant, le complimenta Red.

\- Ils m'avaient l'air de Pokémon comme les autres pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qui t'a dérangé avec eux.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû utiliser tous leurs pouvoirs contre toi.

\- Peut-être qu'ils en ont affronté des comme ceux d'Agatha, lui dit Karen. Sans le Scope, on serait morts là-bas.

Blue fixa son rival et commenta :

\- En fait… T'as vraiment la poisse.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est ma condition spéciale qui fait en sorte que tu n'aies pas dû affronter les mêmes type Spectre que moi.

\- Je préfère dire que t'as la poisse si ça te dérange pas.

\- … Non, tu as raison, je préfère aussi, sourit le Maître. Toujours est-il que, dans la tour, nous avons appris que le seul moyen de combattre les fantômes efficacement était le Scope Sylphe, un appareil les empêchant de contrôler des corps ou produire des illusions, et qu'il avait été volé par la Team Rocket. Nous sommes donc repartis.

\- Au moins, vous n'avez pas été blessés, leur dit Karen. Mais… Vous l'aviez bien le Scope Sylphe pourtant !

\- La Team Rocket l'avait et nous accompagnions justement Cyan pour aller les combattre.

\- Et Cyan s'était pris un coup de hache quand même, ajouta Safran. Et la peur qu'on a eu vaut bien toutes les blessures…

\- Un coup de… Zombies armées ? demanda Karen.

Red hocha simplement la tête et Morgane s'excusa sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Même le Maître lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser donc ça confirmait que j'avais raison de ne pas comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas parlé des grandes qui étaient allées combattre les fantômes au final. Ou peut-être c'étaient les 'zombies' dont il paraît ? Mais Morgane nous avait dit qu'elles se reposaient maintenant… Ah, c'était compliqué !

\- Comme les fantômes absorbaient la vie de ceux qui dormaient et qu'il était déjà faible, Cyan a du rester dans une Machine de Soin jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais il allait très bien après ça donc nous avons pu reprendre la route.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup été ensemble sur la Route 8 d'ailleurs, dit Safran. Et c'est là qu'il est revenu avec Ember.

\- J'ai croisé Gray aussi, déclara Red.

Ah ? On va entendre parler de Papa Gray et Maman Ember ?! Je souris grandement aux deux concernés et vis que Papa Gray caressait la tête de sa chérie.

\- Notre première rencontre, que de souvenirs, hein ?

Papa Gray avait l'air de dire ça comme une blague, une blague qui ne fit pas rire Maman Ember. Il vit ensuite que je le regardais et expliqua :

\- En fait, c'était pour un boulot que la Championne de Céladopole m'avait donné. Y avait un Feunard, tout comme ça, qui attaquait des humains sur la route et c'était devenu trop dangereux pour la laisser faire. Du coup, c'est moi qui est allé la battre.

Je hocha la tête et jetai un œil à Maman Ember, que Papa Gray avait désigné en disant 'tout comme ça', et qui ne semblait pas apprécier le souvenir. C'était un Feunard qu'elle connaissait ? Je remarquai alors que tout le monde s'était tu pour laisser parler Papa Gray. Lui aussi le remarqua et s'arrêta du coup.

\- Bah, et la suite ? lui demanda Karen.

Il regarda Red qui hocha la tête en se justifiant :

\- C'est le bon moment pour raconter ça oui. Et ça lui fera plaisir d'entendre l'histoire de toi je pense.

En disant ça, il parlait de moi. J'approuvai alors d'un grand sourire :

\- Ah oui ! Je veux savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés !

Papa Gray soupira et continua alors :

\- Ben, j'ai trouvé la Feunard en question facilement dans des bois sur cette route parce qu'elle m'a attaqué. Je l'ai battu très rapidement et elle a voulu s'enfuir. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais j'ai trouvé ça amusant alors je lui ai laissé un peu de temps pour se cacher.

\- Amusant ? lui demandai-je.

\- La chasse, c'est un peu… euh, voilà quoi, pour moi.

Je ne compris pas ce que ça voulait dire mais Karen m'y aida :

\- Il adore ça, c'est sa passion.

\- Oooh… laissai-je échapper, prenant note dans ma tête.

\- Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais dire ! Donc du coup, elle s'est enfuie et je l'ai pourchassée un peu après. Pas dure à retrouver, elle était en train d'essayer de planquer ses gosses. Cinq petits Goupix. Ember était dans le lot.

\- Tu devais tuer la maman de Maman Ember ?

\- Ben, je l'ai fait du coup, c'était mon job. Puis j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de tuer les petits parce qu'ils pourraient détester les humains aussi en grandissant. Mais Ember a été plus douée que les autres et a réussi à s'enfuir. Ce qui m'embêtait un peu parce que c'est moins facile à trouver qu'un Feunard dans une forêt. J'ai quand même décidé de la chasser pour finir le travail.

\- De… tuer Maman Ember ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais avec toi mais c'est sans doute le pire début de relation dont j'ai entendu parler, commenta Karen. J'avais entendu des bouts mais je pensais pas que c'était si horrible.

\- Tuer des Pokémon qui bouffent des humains par dizaines tous les jours ? Y aurait plus beaucoup d'humains si tout le monde pensait comme toi.

\- Peut-être qu'elle avait une raison d'être comme ça, vous auriez pu trouver une solution plus sympa ou…

\- Nardnard ! se prononça Maman Ember à l'attention de la rousse.

Le ton était intimidant, elle lui demandait probablement de se taire. La chérie du Maître Pokémon confirma ce que je pensais :

\- Elle dit qu'il n'y a plus besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Nard !

\- … Et que si tu continues, elle attaque… continua Safran.

\- Red, ta Pokémon me menace, se plaignit alors Karen.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est un sujet sensible pour elle. Et puis, c'est rien par rapport à l'époque où elle était tout juste capturée, rit-il.

\- Feunard…

\- Il faudra bien le raconter à un moment tu sais ? Surtout que ta fille a l'air de vouloir en apprendre beaucoup sur ses parents.

\- Narnar feu !

\- Aucun moment n'est indispensable, sourit-il.

Maman Ember baissa la tête, dépitée, et je demandais à Papa Gray :

\- Le Maître Pokémon aussi il parle aux Pokémon ?

\- Nan, c'est juste qu'Ember est facile à comprendre.

\- Euh, moi, j'avais pas suivi, déclara Karen.

\- Non plus, ajouta Blue.

La rousse sembla alors comprendre quelque chose et ne se gêna pas pour l'expliquer très joyeusement :

\- C'est sans doute parce que vous avez un lien très fort en tant qu'amoureux que tu peux la comprendre !

\- J'espère pas… commenta Safran.

\- Roh, mais non, Red, c'est juste parce que c'est son dresseur et qu'il y a toujours de forts liens entre un dresseur et ses Pokémon, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Enfin bref, j'ai fini ma partie de l'histoire, grogna Papa Gray.

\- Oui, merci Gray, lui dit Red. Donc, pendant que Gray chassait, Safran, Cyan et moi rentrions sur la Route 8. Cyan et Safran ont affronté quelques dresseurs jusqu'à ce que je vois une Goupix à la sortie des bois. Je l'ai trouvé si mignonne que j'ai voulu la capturer de suite et je l'ai poursuivie, laissant Safran et Cyan s'entraîner contre les dresseurs.

\- Tu vois, murmura Safran à Karen. C'est peut-être pas qu'un lien de dresseur…

Le Maître l'entendit aussi et saisit son nez entre deux doigts pliés. Il tourna son visage vers lui et lui répondit :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sera toujours toi la plus mignonne.

Il lâcha alors son nez et… Il lui fit un bisou sur la bouche ! Je me cachai derrière mes mains, toute gênée, et entendis toutes les réactions des autres enfants dans la salle.

\- Oh, j'avais pas prévu que ça serait aussi dérangeant, entendis-je dire le Maître.

\- Vu la couleur de visage de Safran, je pense que c'est le moment où vous disparaissez tous les deux, rit Karen.

J'enlevai mes mains de devant mon visage et les regardai à nouveau. Safran avait le visage rouge mais disait qu'elle n'était pas gênée par ça et qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître. Morgane était en train d'essayer de calmer tout le monde dans la salle mais elle avait du mal avec les pas-grands. Moi, je m'étais calmée toute seule comme une grande du coup ! Je me sentis toute fière et je regardais Papa Gray dans l'espoir qu'il me félicite. Il posa sa main sur ma tête après quelques secondes à me regarder et je me dis que c'était trop bien.

Quand le calme revint, Red reprit son histoire :

\- Désolé pour ça. Donc, j'en étais au moment où je courrais après Ember parce que je la voulais dans mon équipe.

\- Parce qu'elle était mignonne ? lui demanda Safran.

Il se tut un instant en la regardant et sourit :

\- Je viens tout juste de comprendre que tu le fais exprès Safran, tu es diabolique quand tu t'y mets.

\- Héhé, rit-elle en tirant la langue.

Il lui caressa la tête tendrement et poursuivit :

\- Dans la forêt, je suis tombé sur Gray qui la cherchait justement. Comme nous faisions à peu près la même chose, on l'a cherchée ensemble.

\- Mais… Papa Gray essayait de la tuer non ? lui demandai-je.

\- Ouais mais non. Je voulais la tuer parce qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse comme Pokémon sauvage. Si un dresseur la prenait avec elle, elle serait plus dans la forêt et mon job était fini aussi, m'expliqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Du coup, je l'ai trouvée, capturée et Gray est reparti à Céladopole. J'ai ensuite rejoint Safran et Cyan sur la route où ils combattaient des dresseurs.

\- On était en train de se faire embêter par plein de dresseurs quand il nous a trouvés et il a battu tous leurs Pokémon d'un coup avec Kenny, annonça Safran.

Beaucoup de monde eut l'air impressionné par ça. Même Papa Gray demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais fait combattre celui-là Red ?!

\- J'aurais dû, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de voir de mes Pokémon t'affaiblir pour changer. Mais je n'ai jamais pu… Il a croisé un mini-Pikachu.

\- Aie, lui… Ouais, je pige ce que tu veux dire du coup.

Le court silence qui s'installa fut rompu par une question de Karen :

\- Et toi Safran ? Tous ces combats, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Pas vraiment non. J'ai fait une grosse erreur et mon Pokémon me déteste toujours pour ça…

\- Quel Pokémon ? s'étonna le Maître. Ils t'aiment tous énormément pourtant.

\- Flamme. C'est sur cette route qu'il a évolué en Reptincel, mais aussi là qu'il a tué son premier Pokémon. Il a totalement changé de personnalité après ça, je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut.

L'image d'un Reptincel me parvint en tête et je remarquais que c'était à lui que je pensais lorsque j'avais entendu parler de Salamèche.

\- C'est le genre de choses qui arrive en combat ça… Mais il t'a dit qu'il te détestait ?

Safran secoua la tête mais semblait triste quand même.

\- Il ne me le dira jamais je pense... Parce que je ne m'étais pas occupé de lui après ça comme j'avais peur de perdre Red et d'être à nouveau toute seule...

\- Comme quand on s'est rencontrées ? demanda alors Karen.

\- Tu n'étais pas la première qu'elle avait agressée à cause de moi ce jour-là, déclara Red.

\- On approchait de Céladopole et donc de Papa, j'avais vraiment peur que tu me détestes parce que j'étais sa fille et comme tu avais toujours l'air de tout savoir, je croyais que tu avais remarqué et que tu me détestais déjà...

\- Moi, je croyais que Carabaffe t'avait dit un secret à mon sujet et que tu agissais différemment parce que tu m'en voulais. Du coup, on s'est disputés dans le Centre Pokémon et je suis tombé sur Karen.

\- Un secret ? Il était au courant de ça ?

\- C'était une possibilité mais en fait non. Il était au courant pour toi par contre je pense.

Quelqu'un dans le public résuma mes pensées :

\- J'ai rien compris !

Red s'excusa et reprit :

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés à Céladopole, nous sommes allés au Centre Pokémon. Safran et moi nous sommes disputés pour des raisons bêtes, nous nous sommes séparés un moment et j'ai croisé Karen dans un couloir.

La rousse salua le demi-Magmar de la main pour rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Red continua :

\- Il fallait que je me change les idées donc je lui ai parlé un peu.

\- Mêmes raisons de mon côté, un de mes Pokémon préférés était mort à l'Arène de Céladopole donc j'allais pas très bien. Et comme un joli garçon m'adressait la parole, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de penser à autre chose.

Ça avait l'air très dur de gagner des Badges en fait.

\- Tu as même dragué Red ? s'exclama Blue.

\- Ça va, c'était une circonstance exceptionnelle. Me fais pas passer pour une 'drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge' non plus. Ça a pas duré longtemps en plus, il y a Safran qui est arrivée derrière nous juste après.

\- Je vois plus vraiment de rapport avec le voyage pour devenir Maître là sinon, râla tout de même le Champion de Jadielle. Ils sont là pour savoir comment on devient Maître, pas toutes vos histoires de couple.

\- Roh, mais une histoire sans romance, c'est plus vraiment une histoire. Même toi tu avais une superbe héroïne pour t'épauler dans ton aventure.

\- Je me serais bien passé d'une 'superbe héroïne' qui drague mon rival.

\- Oh ? C'est ça qui te perturbe le plus ? Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Mmf, tu n'es pas la première à te faire des illusions sur moi.

\- Je sais, je sais, rit ne dois pas être capable de tomber amoureux tellement tu es obsédé par l'idée de devenir fort.

\- Toujours mieux que d'être obsédée par un copain imaginaire.

\- Il n'est pas imaginaire ! Je n'ai juste pas encore pu prouver qu'il existait !

\- C'est... commença Blue avant de s'arrêter net.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que nous les regardions tous. Je le vis rougir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et il se leva en disant :

\- D'accord, racontez vos stupidités si vous voulez mais faites vite. J'ai besoin de boire un truc, je reviens.

Il partit s'adresser à Morgane et disparut de la salle avec une des grandes. Karen se mit alors à rire :

\- Il est tout gêné.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, avoua Red.

\- Ah bon ? Il fait ça tout le temps pourtant ! Il est marrant à taquiner.

Donc, il n'était pas fâché en fait ? J'avais cru qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'ils n'étaient plus copains donc ça m'avait rassurée. Karen dut remarquer que je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi car elle dit à tout le monde :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt revenir. Ce n'était pas une dispute, c'est juste comme ça qu'on se montre qu'on s'aime. On peut reprendre l'histoire.

\- Euh... Karen, l'appela Papa Gray.

La rousse le regarda et il demanda :

\- Tu as un copain imaginaire ?

\- Haha, vous avez entendu ça... Je ne voulais pas encore vous en parler, je vous le présenterai bientôt j'espère. Je pensais pas que ce serait toi qui poserais cette question, par contre. Jaloux aussi ? se moqua-t-elle.

Maman Ember lui grogna en réponse alors qu'il lui disait :

\- Nan, c'est juste que... t'es pas du genre à... voilà quoi.

Le regard de ma nouvelle maman se tourna vers Papa Gray et elle le poussa fortement avec son museau. Karen demanda alors à Safran, se moquant :

\- Tu peux traduire cette bête-là aussi ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut dire que tu es super mignonne et attirante et que tu peux avoir tous les copains que tu veux et donc que c'est bizarre que tu en aies un faux.

Ce fut au tour de Karen de rougir, elle baissa la tête et roula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index en se justifiant :

\- Vous me surestimez énormément, je suis pas du tout comme ça. Et ce n'est pas un faux, juste... en devenir...

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux, s'exprima finalement Red. Tu essaies juste encore de conquérir cette personne, vous avez une façon bizarre d'annoncer les choses.

\- On... peut juste parler d'autre chose ? couina Karen. Vous avez une histoire à finir... Ah, mais je peux la continuer maintenant que j'y pense vu que j'y étais !

Red et Safran rirent et Papa Gray rassurait Maman Ember en la caressant entre les oreilles. Elle approcha son museau de la bouche de Papa Gray et il s'avança également avant de voir que je le regardais. Il attrapa alors le nez de Maman Ember et le poussa vers le bas avant de regarder les autres continuer l'histoire.

\- Donc, après toutes ces histoires, Safran s'était endormie et nous étions partis au centre commercial de Céladopole pour faire des achats. Potions, nourritures, tout ça.

J'avais raté un petit moment de l'histoire mais je n'osais pas poser la question pour ne pas les embêter. Un tout petit hybride Magmar différent posa alors une question à Safran qui répondit :

\- La différence entre un magasin normal et le centre commercial ? Le centre est bieeeen plus grand. Y a tout plein de magasins dans un seul, avec pleins d'étages.

Il lui dit quelque chose d'autre et elle se justifia :

\- Non, je n'étais pas avec eux cette fois-là comme tu l'as entendu, mais on y est retourné plus tard, c'est pour ça que je le sais… Pas besoin de me remercier, nous sommes là pour répondre à vos questions.

Les bras du petit garçon s'enflammèrent un instant avant de redevenir comme avant. Ça arrivait souvent de ne pas réussir à nous contrôler, j'avais de la chance que mon problème soit juste que mes bras ou jambes devenaient tout mous parfois. Des un peu plus grands le rassurèrent et firent comprendre aux quatre personnes sur la scène qu'ils pouvaient continuer l'histoire. Red ne le fit pas immédiatement, il demanda à Morgane :

\- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce centre commercial mais j'y ai appris l'existence des accélérateurs. Ils sont au courant pour ça ?

Morgane fit couper le champ de force qui portait les voix de la scène vers toute la salle. Seuls ceux qui étaient près d'elle entendirent la suite :

\- Mmm, tu parles des Protéines, Calcium et ce genre de choses ?

\- Oui… C'est pour les Pokémon donc c'est peut-être dangereux pour eux aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas une expérience que j'ai envie de tenter, souffla Morgane. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'un problème pareil concernant un hybride donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux continuer de faire en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas de quoi il s'agit…

Red hocha la tête et, comme le champ de force revint, je pensais que Morgane avait demandé aux Pokémon de le remettre par télépathie.

Le Maître Pokémon continua donc :

\- Quand nous avions finis les courses, il faisait déjà nuit. Nous sommes donc rentrés au Centre Pokémon.

\- Nous avions été accueillis par Safran qui faisait le travail des infirmières alors qu'elles dormaient. C'est Cyan qui a dû aller en réveiller une.

\- C'est là que Red m'a offert mon ruban ! se vanta Safran en montrant l'accessoire qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux du doigt.

\- Il avait mis longtemps pour trouver quelque chose d'ailleurs. Enfin, on s'est séparés après ça. Je suis repartie dans ma chambre et Cyan les a laissé pour aller… dormir avec l'infirmière Joëlle je suppose, dit Karen.

\- Oui, je pense. Il nous avait annoncé le lendemain qu'il resterait à Céladopole avec elle après s'être vengé d'Aline. Entre temps, une certaine renarde m'a presque tué, répondit le Maître en regardant Maman Ember.

\- Feuu… soupira-t-elle tristement.

Le Maître nous expliqua alors :

\- Elle détestait toujours les humains. J'ai essayé de parler avec elle mais elle m'a craché un Lance-Flamme à la figure. Si je n'avais pas été dans la chambre avec la Machine de Soin, je serais probablement mort à ce moment-là.

Vu la tête que faisait Maman Ember, c'était sans doute vrai… Donc elle était méchante avant ? Déjà qu'elle me faisait un peu peur…

\- Bah, elle est pas toute obéissante la renarde, c'est pour ça qu'elle est chouette aussi, la défendit Papa Gray.

Ce qui sembla faire plaisir à Maman Ember puisqu'elle lui lécha à nouveau le visage. Il grogna en retour et elle recommença dans un jappement qui sonnait comme un rire. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à voir si elle était gentille ou méchante… Mais elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer Papa Gray.

\- Vous êtes partis à l'Arène après ça non ? demanda Karen. Probablement la meilleure des huit.

\- L'Arène de ces tarées ? s'étonna Red. Quoiqu'elles devaient être plus aimables avec une fille je suppose.

\- Un peu trop je dois dire, corrigea Karen. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire que je ferais mieux de regarder parmi les filles pour trouver le grand amour parce que les hommes ne valaient rien et des trucs de ce genre. Et elles me mataient sévèrement dans les thermes maintenant que j'y pense.

\- C'est quoi des thermes ? demandai-je à Papa Gray.

Il réfléchit un instant et répondit :

\- C'est comme une piscine de ce que j'ai pu voir, y a des bassins partout et elles se baignent dedans. La différence, c'est que l'eau schlinguait et qu'elles mettaient pas de maillots là-bas.

\- Parce que ce sont des bains publics, précisa Karen en soupirant avant de s'exclamer. Comment ça tu as vu ? Tu es rentré dedans alors que ce sont des thermes uniquement pour les filles ?!

\- Personne m'avait dit ça moi, je suis rentré pour le Badge et j'ai battu toutes les dresseuses à poil jusqu'à la Championne. C'est là qu'elle m'a promis un match si j'allais chasser la Feunard pendant qu'elle se rhabillait et j'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça.

\- Haha… Ça te ressemble. Contente que c'était pas pendant que j'y étais.

\- Pour ce que j'en aurais eu à faire, au moins, ton équipe m'aurait plus diverti que les leurs.

\- Ce n'aurait pas été le combat mon plus gros problème, rit-elle. Enfin, passons, raconte-nous plutôt ton combat contre Érika, Red.

\- C'était une Arène de Pokémon Plante, elle possédait un Empiflor, un Saquedeneu et un Rafflesia.

Les images des Pokémon apparurent dans nos têtes et le Maître répéta leurs noms pour nous et enchaîna :

\- J'ai utilisé trois Pokémon aussi, Carabaffe pour l'Empiflor, Dardargnan pour le Saquedeneu et Kenny pour le dernier. Ils ont tous gagné leur combat.

\- C'était un combat vraiment beau à voir, même Cyan avait adoré, rajouta Safran. L'attaque Grêle de Carabaffe, la Puissance de Dardargnan et Kenny qui était toujours aussi fort.

\- Et notre très cher Maître comptait passer ces détails-là ? lui reprocha gentiment Karen. Raconte-nous.

Safran hocha la tête et commença à nous raconter :

\- Au début, il y a eu Carabaffe contre Empiflor. Les Pokémon Plante sont forts contre les Pokémon Eau mais Carabaffe avait appris Laser Glace grâce à une CT que Red avait acheté au centre commercial. Mais il ne la maîtrisait pas totalement, l'attaque était trop forte pour lui il n'était pas très précis et il s'envolait en arrière à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Du coup, Red a utilisé ses Bulles d'O et Écume au dessus du Pokémon d'Érika et il les a toutes gelées ! Du coup, elles sont tombées sur Empiflor et il a gagné.

J'essayais d'imaginer la scène mais ça allait un peu vite pour moi. Mais j'avais compris qu'il avait été trop fort en tout cas !

\- Ensuite, le Saquedeneu, il avait tout plein de lianes donc Dardargnan avait du mal à l'éviter. Il a été attrapé rapidement mais Red lui a demandé d'utiliser Puissance pour gonfler son corps et il s'est libéré ! Il l'a battu avec son Dard-Nuée.

\- Je peux imaginer ça. Et donc, Kenny s'est battu après ça ?

\- Oui, le Rafflesia avait tenté de faire une attaque avec une tornade de pétales roses mais il l'a coupée d'un coup de poireau. Il a gagné très facilement.

\- Mais à quel niveau il était pour avoir un avantage pareil ? s'étonna Karen en regardant Red.

\- À ce moment-là, quarante-neuf, répondit-il. C'était mon plus puissant Pokémon, de loin. Quand il obéissait bien sûr...

\- Blue s'était débarrassé d'un Pokémon si puissant ? Ou c'est toi qui l'a entraîné ?

\- Je saurais pas te dire, je ne regardais pas trop les niveaux, je m'en souviens parce que ça m'avait choqué de le voir si élevé. Mais un Pokémon s'améliore plus vite s'il n'est pas avec son dresseur d'origine, ça a peut-être un rapport.

\- C'est pour ça que Sonate est ma plus forte aussi alors ? demanda Safran.

\- C'est possible oui, si je suis considéré comme étant son premier dresseur.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué ça avec Pony pourtant, murmura Karen. Enfin, tu as eu le Badge facilement du coup, vous deviez trouver la Team Rocket après ça. Vous vous y êtes pris comment pour trouver le repaire du Casino?

\- Repaire du Casino ? demanda Morgane.

\- Ils ont une base au sous-sol du casino de Céladopole, lui répondit Karen. Je n'y suis jamais allée mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler.

\- Excuse-moi mais si tu connais l'emplacement d'une de leur base, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalée ?

\- Elle avait déjà bien été détruite par Red quand j'en ai entendu parler, ils ont bougé vers celle près de Parmanie. Mais cette base est abandonnée également depuis l'attaque de la Sylphe et je ne connaissais pas la position de la dernière, et puis il s'est passé plein de choses. Je raconterai ça tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord… Mais ces bases sont sans danger maintenant ?

\- La Team Rocket a été dissoute depuis, affirma le Maître Pokémon. Et pour répondre à ta question Karen, on a trouvé le casino parce que les Rockets dans cette ville ne se cachaient pas du tout.

\- Bien d'accord, approuva Papa Gray. Il se promène dans la rue avec leurs uniformes et suffit de les menacer un peu pour savoir où est la base.

\- C'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas fait plus attention d'ailleurs…

\- C'est parce que beaucoup d'entre eux pensent qu'ils font le bien, donc ils ne voient pas de raison de s'en cacher. Tous les Rockets n'ont pas commis de crimes contrairement à ce qu'on pense.

Mais c'était des méchants quand même ! C'étaient eux les gens en noir qui nous traitaient de monstres et voulaient nous tuer si Morgane ne les laissait pas faire d'horribles choses ailleurs.

\- Le fait est que, même si nous savions où était leur base, nous ne pouvions pas rentrer dans le casino puisque nous étions trop jeunes.

\- Il n'y a aucune restrictions d'âge pour un dresseur pourtant, expliqua Karen. À partir du moment où tu as ta carte de dresseur, tu es considéré comme un adulte.

\- Ça m'aurait bien aidé de savoir ça, avoua Red. Du coup, on a dû passer par les gens de la sécurité. J'ai fait venir Aline pour nous chercher.

C'était la Rocket qui était aussi forte que Papa Gray dont ils parlaient avant ?

\- … Je ne sais même pas comment réagir à une idée aussi suicidaire… avoua Karen.

\- C'est pour ça que vous étiez enfermé dans une salle avec une porte vachement résistante ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- Oui, elle nous a emmenés là pour parler tranquillement et nous soutirer les informations qu'elle voulait. Je la pensais à mon niveau et c'est une erreur qui aurait pu tous nous tuer…

\- J'aurais détesté être dans cette situation… dit Karen. Ça me ferait toujours peur même maintenant que je la connais un peu mieux…

\- Je pense qu'on était tous totalement terrorisés… Sauf Cyan, il était trop énervé pour avoir peur… Il…

\- Attends, pause ! l'arrêta Karen.

J'avais compris pourquoi elle arrêtait tout. Safran était en train de pleurer même si elle essayait de le cacher. Red colla sa chaise à celle de sa chérie pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il dit alors :

\- Avec la mémoire exceptionnelle qu'elle a, c'est sûr que le souvenir doit être douloureux…

\- T'es pas dans un meilleur état, tu sais ?

Le Maître Pokémon s'essuya les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait raison. Il s'en excusa et déclara :

\- Je pense qu'on va s'enfuir comme Blue quelques minutes si ça ne dérange pas.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Papa Gray mais il ne me vit pas parce qu'il regardait ses amis. Il leur dit :

\- Je raconterais ce que j'ai vu pour que vous avez pas à le faire mais j'étais pas là tout le temps.

\- Merci Gray, lui répondit Red en souriant tristement.

Une grande vint téléporter les deux amoureux dans une autre salle. Seuls restaient Karen et Papa Gray pour raconter l'histoire. Il lui dit d'ailleurs :

\- T'as pas intérêt à me laisser seul ici toi.

\- T'inquiète pas, on a déjà passé le pire moment pour moi, je pense pas que j'aurais à le raconter du coup. Tu n'as pas de souvenirs comme ça pendant ce voyage toi ? Qui te ferait t'enfuir ?

Il réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête :

\- Y a bien la fois où Atchoum s'est transformé en toi pour me… Attends, je dois finir l'histoire des autres plutôt !

\- Pour te… ?! s'étonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Nan, j'en parlerais pas non plus. Et non Ember, tu sauras pas. Je dois raconter ce que je faisais à Céladopole moi.

Maman Ember grogna de mécontentement, tout comme Karen, mais elles le laissèrent continuer.

\- Donc, moi, comme je l'ai dit, j'avais tapé un Rocket dans la rue pour savoir où était la base parce que j'avais envie de me défouler un peu. Quand je suis arrivé devant, j'ai vu Red, Safran et un autre gamin tout blond qui devait être Cyan. Comme ils ont suivi la Rocket bourrine, j'ai décidé d'y aller aussi.

\- Tu avais un Pokémon ou pas encore ? demanda Karen.

\- J'en avais pas, du coup, comme l'a dit Red, ils voulaient pas me laisser passer parce que j'étais trop jeune du coup…

\- Du coup ?

\- Je leur ai mis un de ces pains ! Ils doivent encore en dormir ! Après, j'ai foncé dans le casino, j'ai chopé un employé pour savoir où était la planque, ils m'ont balancé des Pokémon de partout, j'ai tout défoncé et on m'a enfin dit ce que je voulais savoir.

\- Si un hybride avait attaqué un établissement public, ça se serait su pourtant… remarqua Morgane.

\- Je ne pense pas que la Team Rocket voulait attirer l'attention sur l'affaire vu que leur base était là-bas, commenta Karen.

\- On a jamais de problèmes quand on casse du Rocket, confirma Papa Gray. Ça va me manquer qu'ils soient plus là du coup. M'enfin, du coup, dans la base, y a encore plein de Rockets qui m'ont attaqué et je les tabassais en avançant. Mais je savais pas trop où j'allais jusqu'à entendre un coup de feu qui n'était pas sur moi.

\- Tu dois avoir un sacré niveau aussi pour te permettre d'agir comme un bourrin, lui fit remarquer Karen.

\- À ce moment, je devais pas être plus fort que le Kenny de Red s'il a dit vrai. Il a pas dû avoir de chance contre le mini Pikachu parce qu'il était plus faible que ça.

\- Mini Pikachu ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, la Rocket, Aline, elle a un Pikachu de cette taille, répondit-il en tenant ses deux mains l'une près de l'autre pour me montrer. Quand j'ai retrouvé la salle où ils étaient, la porte était fermée. Du coup, j'ai essayé de la défoncer mais elle m'a résisté, et en plus, ça m'a fait mal au poing. Je sais pas en quoi elles sont faites celles-là.

\- Et donc, tu as réussi quand même ?

\- Nan, j'ai pris le garde et frappai la porte avec pour plus me faire mal mais ça marchait toujours pas. Du coup, je l'ai utilisé pour défoncer le mur à côté de la porte. J'ai trouvé Red, la gamine et la Rocket. Le blond et le piaf étaient déjà morts.

\- Le coup de feu ? demanda Karen.

\- Vu les blessures, c'est le blond qui l'a pris, mais il avait aussi été grillé par le Pikachu. Le piaf a du être tué par le Pikachu aussi. Quand Red m'a vu, il m'a embauché direct.

\- Embauché ? répéta la rousse.

\- Ben, il savait que je faisais des jobs comme ça donc il s'est dit que c'était parfait je suppose. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait ce que je veux si je tuais Aline. Du coup, j'ai attaqué et elle s'est enfuie. Je lui ai couru après mais elle avait un Doduo et ça sprinte vite ces bêtes-là.

J'entendis Morgane réagir au nom du Pokémon et le chercher dans le Pokédex. J'aperçus pourtant deux Pokémon, un petit jaune et un oiseau qui avait deux têtes. Elle dit :

\- J'avais oublié de montrer Pikachu juste avant aussi, vu la scène…

\- Pas étonnant que tu avais la tête ailleurs, la rassura Karen. Il n'y a qu'à eux que ça arrive des trucs pareils…

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, confirma Gray. Après, je sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont fait par contre, ils ont sans doute foncé voir le père de la gamine pour lui péter ses dents.

Le papa de Safran ? Celui qui avait disparu ? Elle l'avait retrouvé ? Morgane posa également la question :

\- De Safran ? Quel rapport avec son père ?

\- Gray… l'avertit Karen alors qu'il répondait.

\- Ben, c'était le boss de la Team Rocket son père. J'ai pas retenu son nom mais bon.

\- Safran est la fille de Giovanni ?! s'étonna Morgane. Elle a bien dit venir de Jadielle mais… Son père l'a abandonné pour faire la Team Rocket… C'était peut-être trop pour elle de venir raconter tout ça, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quand je vous ai invités.

Mais… Si Safran était la fille du chef des méchants, ça voulait dire qu'elle était méchante non ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse, je demandais directement à Papa Gray mais ce fut Karen qui le gronda :

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas dire ça Gray. Elle n'a pas en plus besoin d'être traitée comme une mauvaise personne.

\- Bah, c'est son père qui fait les conneries, pas elle. Elle l'a combattu suffisamment de fois pour le prouver non ?

Oui, c'était vrai, c'était aussi elle qui nous avait sauvé quand ils étaient venus ici. Donc elle était une gentille. Oui, c'était une gentille. De toute façon, si Papa Gray le disait, c'était forcément une gentille.

Morgane s'exprima alors :

\- Allez rejoindre vos amis pour l'instant, je vais expliquer à tout le monde que Safran est une héroïne et pas une criminelle, même si ceux qui l'ont rencontré ne devrait pas en douter.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de nous ? demanda Karen.

\- Ça ira, reposez vous un peu aussi. Gray a encore l'air en forme mais toi, tu sembles un peu perturbée par l'histoire.

\- Peut-être un peu oui. J'avais rencontré Cyan aussi, c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le connaître un peu plus.

Papa Gray se leva, Maman Ember retira ses queues pour qu'il passe et je m'éloignais aussi. Il avança vers la rousse et déclara en posant une main sur sa tête :

\- Ouais, on va y aller.

\- Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, rit doucement Karen.

\- Alors arrête de m'inqui… Attends, non, je m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de te voir chialer, voilà.

Cette fois-ci, Karen rit plus fortement et rétorqua :

\- T'as la même mauvaise foi que Blue.

Elle se leva à son tour et lui dit :

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami.

Il ne répondit pas à ça et tourna la tête vers moi, je remarquai que ses joues étaient rouges mais il me parla :

\- Allez la ptite, on y va.

\- M'appelle Leyla, lui rappelai-je.

\- Nardnard… souffla Maman Ember en passant à côté de moi pour le rejoindre.

\- Elle m'a dit quoi Papa Gray ?

\- Elle se plaignait probablement en disant que j'appelle jamais les gens par leur nom de suite. Faudra t'y habituer.

La Feunard approuva, il avait bien compris. Je souris en les regardant, c'était sans doute vraiment parce qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

\- Bon, tu bouges ? s'impatienta Papa Gray en me tendant une main.

J'approuvai vivement et me précipitai vers lui. J'attrapai sa main et allongeai mon bras pour pouvoir toucher sa chérie.

J'étais toute contente, c'étaient mes nouveaux Papa et Maman et ils étaient chouettes !

* * *

 _Fin du 3ème arc (chapitre 22 à 33)_

 _J'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver avec les persos qui partent en plein milieu -v-'_

 _Et oui, vous savez enfin le niveau de Kenny ! Sinon, le niveau de Mini-Chu était effectivement inférieur au sien, mais Tonnerre/SuperEfficace/CoupCritique, ça a pas pardonné -v-_


	5. La quête des morts

_Réponse à la review de Kisak : Ils ne parleront pas de Mewtwo ^^ Cette histoire se passe avant qu'ils aillent dans la grotte, pendant les 3 jours où il a tenté d'éviter la fin du jeu x)_

 _Je finirai donc cette fic avec le conseil des 4 et peut-être un épilogue se passant dans l'Arène pour conclure l'histoire de Leyla ^^_

* * *

 **Arc 4 : La quête des morts**

Le Maître Pokémon et sa chérie avaient toujours l'air un peu triste quand tout le monde revint sur la scène mais ils allaient mieux. Comme j'étais partie avec Papa Gray, ils m'avaient tous expliqué que Safran était une gentille qui s'était battue pour nous sauver de son papa à elle. Morgane devait l'avoir raconté aux autres car quelqu'un questionna immédiatement la blonde :

\- Safran, c'est vrai que tu t'es battue contre ton Papa pour vaincre la Team Rocket ?

\- Fiona ! la gronda Morgane. On avait dit que...

\- Non, c'est bon, merci Morgane, la rassura Safran. On est là pour en parler après tout.

Elle se tourna vers tout le monde et se leva de sa chaise pour parler :

\- Donc oui, Papa était bien le chef de la Team Rocket et nous l'avons arrêté. Pas cette fois-là mais... La Team Rocket n'existe plus, vous pouvez être sûr de ça. Et euh... voilà...

Elle se rassit et regarda Red qui hocha la tête pour l'approuver. Elle lui sourit et comme ils avaient enfin l'air content, j'en profitais pour demander :

\- Maman Ember n'est pas avec nous comme avant ?

Tout le monde était revenu sauf elle. Le Maître Pokémon l'avait remis dans sa Pokéball quand il l'avait revu. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas toujours avec Papa Gray mais ça, je le gardais pour moi, je ne voulais pas les fâcher.

Red regarda Papa Gray et demanda :

\- Ça te dérange qu'elle revienne ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Tant qu'elle me colle pas trop, chuis sec maintenant.

Je le regardai avec de gros yeux qui firent rire Karen, elle me rassura alors :

\- Il ne pense pas vraiment ça, il n'aime juste pas montrer ses sentiments devant des gens. Il aurait refusé s'il ne voulait pas la voir.

\- Arrête tes trucs de Psy, Karen, la gronda-t-il.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et les ondula doucement en faisant des bruits bizarres puis ajouta :

\- Mmm... Je vois aussi que tu aimes bien Leyla et que tu as hâte de passer du temps avec elle et voir comment elle combat.

\- Raah, arrête ça ! Sors de ma tête ! dit-il en se la prenant dans les mains.

Papa Gray pensait ça de moi ?! Trop bien ! Je regardai Karen, reconnaissante et demandai :

\- Tu peux faire ça aussi ?!

Elle rit en baissant les bras et répondit en me faisant un clin d'œil :

\- Gray est juste facile à comprendre quand on le connaît, tu y arriveras aussi rapidement.

Le Maître Pokémon rit également et libéra Maman Ember sur la scène. Elle s'avança vers Papa Gray et s'assit près de lui sans le coller comme tout à l'heure.

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle m'attrapa la main avec sa gueule. Elle la guida jusqu'à son dos et tira un coup. Je tombai vers elle et allongeai mon bras pour me rattraper au sol sans la blesser. Papa Gray rit et me dit :

\- L'évite pas, elle veut que tu montes sur son dos.

\- Ah ? Mais ça va pas lui faire mal ?

\- Nard, commenta Maman Ember.

\- Je serais pas trop lourde ?

Elle secoua la tête et je fis passer une jambe par-dessus son corps tout en récupérant mon bras. Je me collais à elle mais me fis de grandes jambes pour que mes pieds touchent le sol et qu'elle ne sente pas mon poids. Je la sentis soupirer mais elle posa sa tête sur ses pattes et regarda les autres. Je remarquai alors qu'ils m'attendaient pour continuer l'histoire et j'en fus toute gênée.

\- Donc, Gray nous a dit ce qu'il vous a raconté, dit finalement Safran. Il est arrivé et nous a sauvés quand nous allions nous faire tuer par la Team Rocket. Je pensais que nous allions nous enfuir du coup mais Red était vraiment furieux… Il a utilisé un membre de la Team Rocket pour aller directement voir Papa et il… en a battu plein.

\- Giovanni n'était pas content non plus du coup. Il a tenté de nous tuer. Il avait un Rhinocorne et un Onix que nous avions réussi à battre sans trop de mal et il a libéré sa Kangourex.

Les Pokémon apparurent dans ma tête l'un après l'autre, j'avais l'impression de déjà avoir vu Onix mais j'étais contente qu'on me le rappelle. Une fille dans la foule posa une question avant moi :

\- C'est un bébé dans la poche de Kangourex ?

Safran regarda Red et ce fut lui qui répondit :

\- Oui, quand les Kangourex ont des bébés, elles les gardent dans leur poche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient grands. Celle de Giovanni n'en avait pas par contre. Et celle-ci a balayé nos équipes assez facilement. Carabaffe a évolué pour pouvoir lui tenir tête mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps non plus… C'est le Tortank que vous avez vu tout à l'heure par ailleurs.

Celui qui avait réveillé Papa Gray ? C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait à Carapuce et Carabaffe…

\- Nous nous en sommes sortis grâce à Bob-omb, mon Voltorbe. Il n'était pas très fort mais cette espèce a une capacité extrêmement puissante…

\- Destruction ? demanda Blue.

Le Maître hocha la tête et dit :

\- C'est l'une des plus puissantes attaques qu'un Pokémon puisse utiliser, il fait d'énormes dégâts à l'adversaire en se faisant exploser. Bien entendu, il ne survit pas à cette attaque… Comme il l'avait fait près du chef de la Team Rocket, sa Pokémon a préféré le protéger plutôt que de prendre le risque d'attaquer Bob-omb… Comme aucun de nous deux n'avait un Pokémon en forme, il prit la fuite sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Mais Safran en avait encore non ? Ou la Kangourex les a tous battus aussi ? demanda un grand demi-Kadabra.

\- Elle était sous le choc, avec tous nos amis morts et son père qui voulait sa mort… Je n'ai pas raconté tous les détails mais ses Pokémon ont tenté de l'attaquer directement… J'ai pu récupérer le Scope Sylphe dans le bureau de Giovanni avant que la pièce ne s'effondre. Nous nous sommes enfuis après ça.

\- On a été aidés par des Rocket aussi… précisa Safran.

\- Un a tenté de nous achever, rétorqua Red.

\- Il en avait pas besoin vu l'état dans lequel tu étais arrivé au Centre Pokémon, commenta Blue.

\- C'est vrai que tu y étais… Et oui, je m'étais pris une corne de Rhinocorne dans le ventre, c'était dangereux. Je dois avouer que sans le Rocket et ses Pokémon, je serais sans doute mort…

\- Mais… c'était pas un méchant ? demandai-je.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… m'expliqua Safran. La Team Rocket voulait tuer tous les Pokémon au début et était moins… méchante. Mais ils ont fini par être très méchants, je pense que ce monsieur-là était un membre de quand ils étaient presque gentils.

\- Du coup, c'était un méchant, mais pas trop ?

\- Plutôt un gentil qui a fait de méchantes choses, comme Gray, dit Karen.

\- Papa Gray a fait des choses méchantes ?!

\- C'est pas super de tuer des gens, même des membres de la Team Rocket. Non, pas la peine d'argumenter Gray, je ne dis pas que tu as mal fait ou bien fait, juste que dans les faits, c'est mal de tuer, peu importe la raison…

\- Tu penserais la même chose si on voulait ta mort depuis ta naissance juste parce que tu existes ?

\- Je ne pense pas ça normal non plus. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tout le monde acceptera les hybrides.

\- Le Conseil a déjà fait beaucoup pour cela, affirma Morgane avant de regarder Red. J'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie avec vous.

\- Je l'espère aussi oui… souffla-t-il.

\- Du coup, c'était ce jour-là que j'avais passé avec Blue, commenta Karen.

\- Tu m'avais proposé de venir avec nous si je me souviens bien, commenta Red. C'était lui qui te l'avait demandé ?

\- Yup, il est parti de son côté pour que ça n'aie pas l'air suspect mais je devais te surveiller pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

Ils eurent l'air surpris par ma question et commencèrent à y réfléchir. Ce fut Blue qui répondit :

\- Après avoir vu mon rival dans cet état, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire directement…

Red le fixa et sourit :

\- Merci Blue. La matinée a été chargée à cause de ça, annoncer la mort de Cyan à sa copine, savoir quoi faire de son Pokémon, le problème d'Ember aussi. Et bien sûr, convaincre Karen de ne pas venir avec nous parce qu'elle insistait vraiment beaucoup.

Il inspira un grand coup et nous donna immédiatement les solutions aux problèmes :

\- Fat n'a pas voulu rester avec Anna, il voulait venger Cyan à mes côtés. Il est toujours avec moi. Ember avait enfin décidé de me laisse une chance d'être son dresseur aussi.

\- Narnard… Feufeunard feunard.

Je sentais tout son corps vibrer quand elle s'exprimait et je trouvais son ton triste même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Safran traduisit alors :

\- C'est de voir le combat contre Papa qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Surtout quand tu as voulu empêcher Bob-omb de mourir, ça lui a montré que tu n'utilisais pas les Pokémon comme des pions à sacrifier.

\- Je vois. Je pensais que tu avais compris que dans l'état où j'étais, je t'aurais tuée au moindre faux pas.

\- Feunard, approuva-t-elle sans sembler le lui reprocher.

\- Et puis, j'avais aussi capturé Red pour qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi elle n'aimait pas sa Pokéball.

\- Oui, j'espérais qu'elle comprenne mieux ce que je n'étais pas son ennemi.

\- Quant à moi, Red m'a convaincu de rester pour aider les infirmières Joëlle qui allaient très mal après le décès de Cyan… commenta Karen.

Ils firent tous une pause et le Maître Pokémon reprit :

\- Nous avons quittés la ville rapidement après ça, pour retourner à Lavanville. Sur la Route, Flamme a évolué en Dracaufeu.

\- C'était très rapide, commenta Blue.

\- Je suis d'accord, il n'avait même pas le niveau requis…

\- Les niveaux définis pour apprendre les attaques ou évoluer sont approximatifs. Chaque Pokémon est unique.

\- Je vois… Et il y a eu des études pour les Pokémon qui tuent des humains aussi ?

\- La rumeur veut qu'ils y prennent goût et ne peuvent plus s'en empêcher mais on ne peut pas vraiment mener d'expériences correctes là-dessus. Après, si on prend Gray pour exemple, il ne donne pas l'air d'avoir envie de se jeter sur tout le monde pour les tuer. C'est peut-être sa moitié humaine qui l'en empêche mais bon, les Pokémon étant des créatures intelligentes, j'ai du mal à les voir pourvus d'un instinct pareil, ça dépendrait plus du caractère du Pokémon en question ou de ce qu'il a vécu. Il y avait bien l'exemple de la mère de ta Feunard mais on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle a pu vivre pour en arriver là. Sinon, tu dois bien avoir sur toi des Pokémon qui répondent à ces conditions, pourquoi ne pas leur demander ?

Il y eut un court silence rompu par le rire du Maître Pokémon qui demanda :

\- Tu avais le droit de respirer aussi. Enfin, oui, j'en ai, et je te posais la question justement parce que j'allais parler de lui. C'était généralement Dardargnan qui s'occupait de tuer les Rockets, et sur la route vers Lavanville, il a attaqué un dresseur qui voulait me défier.

\- Tu as pu l'en empêcher et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé du coup ? Ça pourrait être important de le savoir pour qu'on ait plus à tuer le Pokémon d'un dresseur criminel.

\- Il ne faisait pas la distinction entre les dresseurs normaux et les Rockets. Les deux envoyaient des Pokémon pour nous affronter donc il s'est dit que ce serait plus rapide de tuer le dresseur pour nous protéger.

\- La violence du monde des dresseurs qui l'aurait fait réagir du coup, j'ai pu voir que les Pokémon, ne se contrôlaient pas forcément en cas de danger ou de peur. La seule chose qu'avoir tué avant leur apporterait, c'est qu'ils réfléchissent moins avant de recommencer puisqu'ils s'en savent capables… Tu es d'accord avec cette théorie ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé pour Dardargnan. Mon autre Pokémon un peu sauvage n'a jamais voulu réellement tuer quelqu'un d'autre que Gray, enchaîna-t-il en désignant Maman Ember.

J'avais totalement lâché la conversation que je ne comprenais pas du tout parce qu'ils allaient beaucoup trop vite mais fus ramenée à moi en entendant le nom de Papa Gray. Blue répondit alors :

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses sur l'intelligence des Pokémon, je veux bien continuer la discussion après l'histoire, on pourrait vraiment aider à améliorer ce monde. Que tu fasses ton boulot en fait…

\- On verra ça tout à l'heure. Merci pour tes explications, dit-il avant de se retourner vers nous. Désolé pour cette pause. Donc, après cette route, nous avions à nouveau atteint Lavanville. Maintenant que nous avions le Scope Sylphe, nous pouvions sauver la ville et c'est ce que nous sommes allés faire.

\- Excusez moi de vous interrompre, le Scope Sylphe ne sert qu'à faire venir les véritables formes des Pokémon Spectre, affirma Morgane. Savez-vous pourquoi la Team Rocket s'y intéressait ?

Ce fut à nouveau Karen qui répondit à la question :

\- L'objet est connu pour faire apparaître les fantômes, j'ai entendu que Giovanni l'avait utilisé à l'endroit où sa femme était morte pour essayer de lui parler…

\- C'est probablement parce qu'il a échoué qu'il a dit ne plus en avoir besoin… ajouta Red. La première attaque que nous avions subie de la part d'un Spectre dans cette tour, c'était d'ailleurs la femme de Giovanni…

\- Oui, cet Ectoplasma était méchant de se transformer en Maman… confirma Safran. Mais Red l'a battu très vite.

\- Ils peuvent faire ça également ? s'étonna Blue.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, les Fantominus ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose dans leur forme invincible, faire des bruits, contrôler des corps morts… Les Spectrum peuvent se transformer en ce qu'ils veulent, comme un Métamorph mais en bien plus chaotique, ils peuvent aussi modifier les corps possédés. Les Ectoplasma sont les pires parce qu'ils peuvent voir ce qui te fait le plus peur et se transformer en conséquence…

\- Oui, Agatha avait bien de ceux-là… grogna Blue.

\- Dans cette tour, nous avons rencontré les exorcistes possédées que nous avons pu sauver grâce au Scope. Et l'histoire des Pokémon Spectre était une sorte de secret aussi, un truc d'Anciens…

\- Le secret des deux Aînées, précisa Safran.

\- Ta mémoire est vraiment impressionnante, lui sourit-il en caressant sa tête.

Morgane leur expliqua alors :

\- C'est moi qui ait inventé cette tradition pour les exorcistes. Les Pokémon Spectres sont une nouvelle espèce de Pokémon que nous n'avons jamais pu étudier avant. Vu leurs pouvoirs spéciaux et l'unicité du Scope Sylphe, je pensais qu'il valait mieux éviter que les dresseurs affluent pour les capturer. Il y aurait pu y avoir énormément de morts… Agatha devait étudier les spectres qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir informer les gens correctement lors de l'annonce officielle.

\- Il y avait aussi un vrai fantôme dans cette tour.

\- C'est extrêmement rare que ça arrive. En général, le Pokémon fantôme a une très forte volonté de rester en vie pour une raison particulière et est toujours accompagné de Pokémon de type Spectre. Je pense qu'ils ont un impact sur la création de véritables fantômes, s'ils en sont.

\- Quelque chose comme un problème à la possession ? Si un Fantominus rentre dans le corps d'un Pokémon pas tout à fait mort et expulse sa conscience qui devient spectrale. Ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Même moi tu m'as perdue là, commenta Karen.

Je n'arrivais plus rien à comprendre depuis plus longtemps moi… Il était rentré dans la tour et avait sauvé les grandes de l'Arène mais après… j'avais pas trop compris ce qu'étaient les méchants...

\- Je fais de mon mieux avec les informations que j'ai, se plaignit le Maître.

\- Du coup, le fantôme en question, quand il est expulsé de son corps, il devient un Fantominus ? demanda Blue qui semblait avoir compris.

\- Non, il est encore plus dangereux, il peut attaquer physiquement en étant dans sa forme invincible… Mais il reste sensible au Scope Sylphe donc il doit y avoir quelque chose de spectral en lui aussi. On… parlera de ça tout à l'heure aussi même si Morgane doit connaître bien plus d'histoires de ce genre.

\- Pas vraiment non, contra-t-elle. C'est la troisième fois que j'entends parler d'un phénomène pareil. J'ai cru que c'était juste une nouvelle espèce de Pokémon Spectre dans la tour quand j'ai envoyé les filles.

Red hocha la tête et remarqua finalement que plus personne ne comprenait leur discussion. Papa Gray semblait beaucoup s'ennuyer d'ailleurs du coup. Le garçon en rouge résuma alors :

\- Dans la tour de Lavanville, il y avait plein de méchants les Pokémon Spectre que nous avons battus, un fantôme d'Ossatueur et des membres de la Team Rocket qui avaient tué l'Ossatueur en question. Ils pensaient que le dresseur de l'Ossatueur était le responsable de l'apparition du fantôme et lui faisaient du mal, donc nous l'avons sauvé aussi. Et nous sommes repartis au Centre Pokémon après ça.

\- On y a passé la nuit, continua Safran. Et le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ember.

\- Il y a un moyen pour savoir ça ?! s'étonna Karen.

\- Sur les Goupix oui, elles naissaient avec une seule queue qu'elles gardent pendant deux ans, une nouvelle pousse chaque année. Les Feunard en ont toujours neuf par contre apparemment.

\- Et donc, quel âge ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Papa Gray en pointant du doigt Maman Ember. Ça a que deux ans ça ?!

J'étais très surprise aussi ! Maman Ember était plus petite que moi ! Elle grogna à l'entente de la plainte de Papa Gray et Safran ajouta :

\- Les Pokémon ne vieillissent pas comme nous, leur âge, c'est plutôt leur niveau en fait.

\- Donc Gray, tu préfères être avec une petite de deux ans ou une vieille de soixante ? rit le Maître.

\- T'es bien placé pour dire ça, je dis ça, je dis rien, souffla gaiement Karen.

\- Ça m'arrangerait aussi de pouvoir grandir en combattant… se plaignit Safran.

\- C'est… juste bizarre… râla Papa Gray. Mais, c'est juste Ember en fait. Elle fait pas vieille ni gamine.

\- Mais tu les tiens d'où ces informations Safran ?

\- D'Olga, c'est ce qu'elle étudiait apparemment…

\- Mais du coup, Maman Ember a quel âge ? demandai-je.

\- C'est une question difficile du coup, me répondit le Maître. Elle est comme une adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

Les quatre autres personnes le fixèrent et il eut l'air gêné. Il se contredit alors :

\- Enfin, elle a un corps adulte aussi donc je suppose qu'on peut lui donner les soixante.

\- Ça meurt à quel âge un Pokémon alors ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- Si c'est selon le niveau, je dirais jusqu'au centième.

\- C'est ça. Mais c'est très long de monter un Pokémon jusque-là d'après Olga. Ils vivent plus d'années que les humains du coup.

\- Mmm, du coup, vous avez fêté l'anniversaire d'Ember à Lavanville ? demanda Karen.

\- Non, elle a bien eu un cadeau plus tard mais nous avions des choses à faire. Une personne qui travaillait à la Tour Pokémon et le dresseur de l'Ossatueur, M. Fuji voulaient nous parler. Donc nous avons commencé par ça.

\- On a le droit de parler de ça ? demanda Safran.

\- Ce sera dur d'expliquer notre gros détour si on ne le fait pas, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oui mais... C'est interdit non ?

\- On vous a offert des Deathballs ? demanda Morgane avant d'obtenir confirmation. Ça devrait aller, ça ne sortira pas d'ici. S'ils doivent raconter vos aventures à quelqu'un, ils parleront de quelque chose d'autre à coup sûr. Ils savent déjà ce que c'est donc pas besoin de l'expliquer non plus.

Je remarquai alors que le champ de force qui portait les voix dans toute la salle avait à nouveau été coupé pendant que je caressais Maman Ember. Les Deathballs, c'étaient les balles noires dans lesquelles les grandes mettaient ceux qui ne bougeaient plus pour les emmener dormir à la tour pour toujours. Ça arrivait souvent avec les différents...

\- Très bien, on peut continuer dans ce cas, confirma Red.

Morgane fit à nouveau en sorte que tout le monde les entende et il dit :

\- Donc, nous disions que nous étions allés à la Tour Pokémon à nouveau, une dame qui travaillait là-bas voulait nous remercier de l'avoir sauvée. Pour ça, elle nous a offert un sac de Deathballs. Après nous avoir expliqué à quoi elles servaient, nous avons décidé d'aller chercher Flouz et Paras, mes Pokémon décédés que nous avions laissés aux Champions de Carmin sur Mer et d'Azuria.

\- Pas Cyan, Kenny et Bob-omb ? demanda la fille qui suivait vraiment toute l'histoire avec intérêt.

Elle tendait même l'oreille quand Morgane faisait couper le champ de force mais je ne disais rien parce que j'entendais tout aussi donc ça allait.

Red lui sourit tristement et expliqua :

\- Non, non seulement ils étaient dans la base des méchants mais en plus, leurs corps n'étaient... pas récupérables... Je n'ai pas vu celui de Kenny mais pour les deux autres, une Deathball n'aurait malheureusement servie à rien. On les aurait sortis de là sur nos dos sinon...

\- D'accord... Monsieur Fuji voulait vous remercier aussi ?

Il rit doucement et commenta :

\- Au moins, on sait que nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien vu ton enthousiasme.

\- Oui, c'est très intéressant. J'ai hâte de savoir contrôler mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir partir sur les routes et sauver des gens comme vous !

\- Et voilà, Serena repart dans son trip de super-héroïne, se moqua son voisin.

\- Ce n'est pas un trip ! se plaignit-elle. Je serai...

Elle leva un poing vers le ciel et serra l'autre près de son visage. La foudre jaillit du poing le plus haut tandis que l'autre prenait feu lorsqu'elle cria :

\- Une super-héroïne !

\- Je te comprends trop ! s'écria Karen en se levant avant de rire. Je te serrerai la main si je n'avais pas peur de perdre la mienne.

\- Pas de soucis ! dit Serena toute contente en tendant sa main de feu alors que les flammes s'évaporaient.

\- C'est pas chaud ? s'inquiéta tout de même Karen en s'approchant.

\- Je contrôle totalement leur température ! s'écria-t-elle toute fière.

Karen attrapa alors la main et tira dessus pour la faire monter sur la scène. La fille comprit ce qu'elle voulait et sauta pour la rejoindre. Elle leva alors leurs poings devant tout le monde et cria :

\- Moi aussi je veux devenir... une super-héroïne !

Serena leva son autre poing et en fit à nouveau jaillir des éclairs. Karen tourna la tête vers Morgane et déclara :

\- Je veux cette petite !

Beaucoup de monde rit à cet acte mais Blue commenta :

\- Tu crois pas que t'en es déjà une, d'héroïne ? Une bien bête, mais une quand même.

\- Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu as sauvé un garçon de la mort, confirma Red.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Je veux et vais continuer à faire de mon mieux.

\- T'es cool Karen, la complimenta la fille à ses côtés. Si tu veux m'adopter, j'arrive de suite. Même si ça ferait bizarre d'avoir une mère à peine plus vieille que moi.

Elle rit et Karen lui demanda :

\- Plus vieille ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- Quinze.

\- Bah t'es plus âgée que moi alors, j'en ai douze, bientôt treize. Vrai que c'est choquant d'avoir une fille plus vieille en fait.

\- Et ton copain imaginaire sera plus dur à avoir si tu as un enfant à charge non ? se moqua Blue.

\- Il ne la considérera pas comme une enfant si elle est plus vieille que moi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oh vrai, peut-être qu'il la trouvera plus à son goût que toi en fait.

\- Ah ! Ceci est un très bon argument... Désolée ma grande, on sera partenaires d'héroïsme une autre fois.

\- Il y a un Pokémon Feu/Électrik ? demanda Safran à Red.

L'hybride l'entendit et brandit un poing vers elle qui gela entièrement :

\- Ajoute aussi Glace !

Red rit et l'informa :

\- C'est une demi-Tygnon, un Pokémon de type Combat. Il possède une attaque de chacun de ces types. Ce qui doit être super pratique du coup, tu peux devenir une meilleure héroïne que Karen avec ces attributs.

\- Mais je veux pas devenir sa rivale moi, c'est nul d'être rivales quand on veut toutes les deux sauver le monde.

\- On pourra parler ensemble à la prochaine pause dans l'histoire ? lui proposa Karen.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'écria Serena avec un grand sourire.

Je vis alors que Morgane était en train de léviter, preuve qu'elle était vraiment contente. Elle était 'sur le ventre' dans les airs et avait posé sa tête entre ses mains en regardant les deux filles. Red lui fit remarquer qu'elle volait et les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle. Serena dit alors à Karen :

\- Ça, c'est signe qu'elle est contente. Après, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle te regarde.

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qu'elle regarde ?

\- Je vous regarde toutes les deux en fait, rit Morgane en roulant pour se mettre sur le dos sans les lâcher des yeux. Vous avez déjà l'air très bonnes amies et c'est exactement ce que j'espérais accomplir avec cette Arène. Ne pas se soucier des différences entre les humains et les hybrides, je trouve ça super.

Elle roula à nouveau dans les airs et se tint droite pour terminer d'un grand sourire :

\- De ce fait, vous êtes déjà des héroïnes pour moi.

Les filles eurent l'air fières d'elle mais Serena se rappela :

\- Ah ! Mais j'ai fait arrêter l'histoire du coup ! Désolée ! Euh... Vous en étiez à Monsieur Fuji. Et euh, je redescends avec les autres. Désolée !

Elle sauta dans la foule, près de son ami qui critiqua doucement :

\- T'en rates pas une toi.

Elle rit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et regarda à nouveau Karen qui lui fit des petits signes joyeusement. Le Maître Pokémon attendit quelques secondes que tout le monde se calme et continua finalement l'histoire :

\- Donc, oui, nous nous sommes ensuite rendu chez Monsieur Fuji. Il nous a offert un objet appelé Pokéflûte, qui permet de réveiller n'importe qui quand on souffle dedans. Après une attaque Berceuse ou Repos par exemple, ça fonctionne.

\- Sur les Ronflex également ? demanda Blue.

\- Oui, il nous a demandé d'aller déloger celui de la Route 12 par la même occasion. Mais avant ça, l'Osselait de Monsieur Fuji a voulu venir avec nous pour se venger de la Team Rocket qui avait tué sa famille.

\- Oh, oui, sembla se souvenir Safran. On arrivait pas à savoir qui allait le garder donc Monsieur Fuji nous a proposé de faire un match pour qu'il puisse choisir son dresseur. J'étais pas très motivée parce que j'étais sûre que j'allais perdre contre Red...

\- Mais tu as gagné ? demanda Karen.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- C'était plutôt une égalité, elle a battu Fat avec Nina et Dardargnan avait vaincu Sonate, ajouta Red. Mais à la fin de cette seconde manche, Dardargnan a tenté d'achever Sonate, sans doute une habitude qu'il a pris avec les Rocket... Je me suis pris le coup pour protéger la Pokémon de Safran donc le match s'est arrêté là.

\- Tu t'es pris le coup ? s'étonna Karen. Mais... Tu ne pouvais pas simplement le rappeler dans sa Pokéball ?

\- Je n'y ai pas du tout pensé sur le coup, je m'étais juste dit que celle de Safran ne serait pas assez rapide pour sauver Sonate vu qu'elle n'avait pas compris de suite l'intention de Dardargnan.

Ça avait l'air vachement dangereux les combats Pokémon... Même quand ils le faisaient entre eux, ils finissaient blessés...

Blue lança un gros soupir qu'il ne justifia pas et Red continua l'histoire :

\- On m'a emmené au Centre Pokémon bien entendu, et l'Osselait a décidé de venir avec moi.

\- Tu as puni ton Pokémon ? le questionna Karen.

\- Non, Safran m'a appris qu'il s'était enfui après ça… Il s'en voulait de m'avoir blessé.

\- Et c'est juste après ça que nous avons rencontré Alysha, dit Safran. Nous avions envoyé Flamme chercher Dardargnan donc nous avons voulu l'attendre sur le toit d'un bâtiment sur la route après Lavanville.

\- Je comptais sauter ce passage, déclara Red.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas…

\- On l'a jamais rencontré cette fille-là, commenta Karen. Elle aussi elle est…

\- Non, c'est le contraire, on l'a empêché de mourir de… Elle essayait de sauter du toit où nous attendions Flamme.

\- Oh mince… Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle avait perdu toute son équipe contre Koga… Donc, on a décidé de la ramener chez elle, à Carmin sur Mer.

\- C'était juste sur la route, puisque nous allions chercher Paras, commenta Red.

\- Et pourquoi Red semble la détester ?

\- À cause de sa tentative de suicide, mais je pense pas que je puisse parler de ça…

\- Je confirme… ajouta le Maître. Enfin, ensuite, on a continué notre route et avons enlevé le Ronflex du chemin en le faisant tomber à l'eau. Nous avons ensuite ramené Alysha à ses parents et dormi au Centre Pokémon comme il faisait nuit après ça.

\- Elle va bien maintenant ? demanda la rousse.

\- Elle a intérêt, grogna Red.

\- Il faudra qu'on retourne la voir pour prendre des nouvelles… tenta Safran.

Mais son chéri n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas mais je ne posais pas la question. Safran décida alors de changer de sujet en continuant l'histoire :

\- Le lendemain, nous sommes allés voir le Major Bob, pour récupérer Flouz. J'en avais profité pour remporter mon tout premier Badge grâce à Nina.

\- Elle s'était vraiment bien battue, confirma Red. Il n'avait pas une chance de l'emporter. J'ai pu récupérer Paras sans problème après le match.

\- Après, on est partis vers Azuria pour récupérer Paras. Mais il a commencé à pleuvoir sur la route donc nous nous sommes arrêtés à la Pension Pokémon.

C'était l'orphelinat pour Pokémon dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt, où il avait eu la Miaouss et le Canarticho. Karen fut la suivante à s'exprimer en demandant à Safran joyeusement :

\- C'était là le fameux bain ?

Red rougit alors et lui cria :

\- Pas question qu'on parle de ça ! Pourquoi tu es au courant d'ailleurs ?!

\- On a beaucoup discuté pendant que tu dessinais avec les mini-Joëlle, rit-elle.

Safran baissa la tête, apparemment très gênée aussi. Karen rit à nouveau et abrégea :

\- Oui, donc vous avez dormi dans ma chambre chez Marielle et vous êtes partis à Azuria le lendemain, c'est bien ça ?

Le Maître Pokémon la regarda méchamment puis hocha la tête.

\- Pas grand-chose à raconter sur Azuria cette fois-là. Nous avons pu récupérer Paras sans problème en parlant à Ondine et sommes repartis.

\- C'était un sacré détour quand même… commenta Blue.

\- Nous avons rencontrés de bons dresseurs pendant ce détour, expliqua Red. C'est aussi cet entraînement qui nous a permis de devenir forts.

\- Safran n'est pas allée affronter Ondine cette fois-là à cause de la faiblesse à l'Eau de son équipe ?

\- Oui, c'est Red qui m'avait conseillée de ne pas prendre de risques. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort parce qu'à ce moment-là… On va devoir raconter ça aussi Red ?

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre de quoi tu parles, avoua son chéri.

\- Tu sais… Après ça… On se disputait souvent parce que… J'étais…

\- La 'deuxième toi' ?

\- Ah, le dis pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, à nouveau gênée.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose d'en parler oui. On peut faire une nouvelle pause avant si tu veux t'y préparer.

\- Du temps libre avec Papa Gray et Maman Ember ! conclus-je fièrement avant de me rendre compte que j'avais dit ça à voix haute. Ah, euh…

\- Du temps libre avec Serena ! m'imita Karen avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris toute contente de ne pas être seule.

Le Maître Pokémon et sa chérie rirent et le premier commenta :

\- Bien, donc nouvelle pause. Profitez-en pour aller boire, tout ça. Nous avons à peine raconté la moitié de l'histoire là.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle lui répondirent directement d'une seule voix et il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Serena sauta sur la scène et fit venir son ami avec elle pour le présenter à Karen.

Moi, je regardai Papa Gray et lui souris grandement. Lui évita de me regarder et posa sa main sur ma tête. Je remarquai aussi que Morgane nous regardait. Et comme ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle devait être contente de voir que je m'entendais bien avec Papa Gray.

J'espérais que ça continuerait pour toujours !

* * *

 _Fin du 4ème arc (chapitre 34 à 46)_

 _Je commence à avoir du mal à trouver des excuses pour couper cette histoire en chapitres xD_

 _Et effectivement, je me suis rendu compte en fin de chapitre que j'allais pouvoir expliquer le comportement de Safran en détail en ce qui concerne celle que j'appelais 'Dark Safran' (que c'est original oui x) )… Elle va pas servir à grand-chose la FàQ de VàK en fait si je réponds à tout ici T_T_


	6. Dark Safran

**Arc 5 : Dark Safran**

Tout le monde était à nouveau en place. Je pensais que Karen allait faire venir ses nouveaux amis sur la scène comme Papa Gray m'avait fait venir moi mais ils étaient avec le reste des autres personnes qui écoutaient l'histoire. Même s'ils étaient au premier rang.

Comme après chaque pause, le Maître Pokémon attendit que tout le monde arrête de parler et s'installe pour commencer son histoire :

\- Donc, nous étions à Azuria, nous avions récupéré Paras et Flouz et nous nous dirigions vers Parmanie pour obtenir notre prochain Badge. Le problème, c'était que la route vers Parmanie était très longue, il fallait passer par cinq routes à partir de Carmin sur Mer : les 11, 12, 13, 14 et 15. Et avec tous les dresseurs que nous avons croisés, il faisait nuit quand nous sommes arrivés à la Route 12.

\- Sur toute le trajet, il n'y a qu'une seule maison, celle d'un pêcheur, continua Safran. On nous a proposé d'y passer la nuit. Et le lendemain, il nous a appris à pêcher des Pokémon !

\- Oh ? Comment ça marche ? demanda Karen.

\- Une canne sur laquelle on fixe des Pokéballs, expliqua Blue. Le Pokémon rentre dans la Pokéball en la touchant et on le remonte sans effort. En général, il en ressort et on peut le capturer comme n'importe quel Pokémon sauvage. La canne du pêcheur de la Route 12 était la plus intéressante des 3, puisqu'elle permettait d'attirer plus d'espèces de Pokémon que les autres.

\- Toi aussi tu pêchais ? s'étonna la rousse.

\- Mon objectif est de capturer la totalité des Pokémon, et les Pokémon aquatiques sont plus facilement trouvable par ce moyen, se justifia-t-il avant de demander aux deux amoureux. Il vous a aussi fait travailler pour lui avec des Pokémon en récompense ?

\- Oui, je n'en ai pris aucun puisque j'avais déjà un Pokémon Eau. Safran était repartie avec une Kokiyas.

Safran et Karen baissèrent soudainement la tête, d'un air grave. J'avais fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire ce genre de réactions quand ils parlaient d'un nouveau Pokémon... Safran sourit alors tristement et précisa alors que l'image du Pokémon apparaissait dans nos têtes :

\- Elle s'appelait Réglisse, elle était très timide et se cachait tout le temps dans sa coquille quand on la regardait. Et, après avoir eu Réglisse, nous sommes repartis vers Parmanie, j'ai affronté un dresseur qui venait de battre une Nidoran femelle avec son mâle et qui avait dit à l'autre dresseuse qu'elle avait perdu parce que les filles étaient nulles. Du coup, je l'ai combattu avec Nina et j'ai gagné...

Elle inspira doucement avant de continuer :

\- Il a utilisé un Nidorino contre moi, l'évolution garçon des Nidoran. Je me suis laissée emportée par le combat et je l'ai tué. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui sur Flamme...

\- J'étais un peu perdu à ce moment-là, soupira Red.

\- Mais tu lui as couru après, hein ? demanda Karen.

\- Bien entendu ! J'étais inquiet !

\- J'étais partie me réfugier sur une colline non loin, il y avait tout plein de Pokémon sauvages très gentils. Je suis partie me cacher dans le ciel quand ils m'ont dit que Red venait, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il me gronde...

\- J'ai dû demander à plusieurs personnes pour réussir à la retrouver, on m'a emmené sur la colline où j'ai trouvé des Métamorph qui se faisaient passer pour Safran et Flamme pour la protéger. Métamorph, c'est le Pokémon que vous a montré Gray tout à l'heure, il peut se transformer en tout ce qu'il veut.

C'était le Pokémon violet qui s'était transformé en Pokémon rose alors, me souvins-je.

\- J'ai fini par chevaucher le faux Métamorph-Dracaufeu pour aller la chercher mais elle ne me laissait pas l'approcher. Du coup... Je l'ai un peu forcée à venir à moi.

\- Tu l'as attaquée ? s'étonna Papa Gray.

\- Non, il s'est jeté dans le vide... Flamme n'a pas attendu que je me décide pour foncer le chercher.

\- Tu as hésité ?! s'écria Red.

\- Désolée... J'avais vraiment peur et je n'étais pas moi-même...

\- Ça fait un choc quand même... souffla le Maître.

\- Mais j'étais très contente que tu sois sauvé ! Je le suis toujours ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu...

Elle s'arrêta de parler et baissa à nouveau la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la blonde et sourit :

\- Je sais bien Safran, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé maintenant.

\- Oui...

Il sembla lui dire autre chose mais nous n'entendîmes rien. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et hocha la tête.

\- Après, nous nous sommes réconciliés et avons dormi sur la colline avec nos Pokémon, continua finalement Red. Nous avons continué notre chemin sur la Route 14, qui était un grand labyrinthe. Les gens qui s'en occupaient appartenaient au groupe des Gef Volants.

 **-** Les quoi ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- Des dresseurs de Pokémon Vol qui pensent que Sulfura, Électhor et Artikodin sont des dieux. Ils ont formé un groupe de gens autour de cette idée. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus sur eux.

\- Ce sont les oiseaux qui ont arrêté la guerre il y a deux ans ? demanda un garçon dans la foule.

 **-** C'est bien ça.

\- Vous les avez vus aussi ?

\- Nous avons presque tous vu Sulfura, ricana Blue.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai vu Artikodin.

\- La gamine et moi avons vu les deux, déclara Papa Gray.

\- Je pense que Blue et moi avons vu Électhor aussi, ajouta Karen.

\- Vous êtes allés à la Centrale ?

\- Si tu dis ça, ce devait bien être lui, rit-elle. Oui, je voulais un Pokémon Électrik pour combler la faiblesse de mon équipe face au type Vol. J'ai attrapé Lektrik là-bas sur les conseils de Blue.

\- J'en ai effectivement deux images de ces Pokémon à la fin de la liste, commenta Morgane. Savez-vous à quel point c'est rare de posséder ce genre d'informations ?

Le Maître Pokémon hocha la tête et tendit son propre Pokédex à Morgane :

\- Le dernier est dans celui-là, tout en bas aussi.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda dans la machine avant de s'écrier :

\- Mew ?! Serait-ce le quatrième ? Ses apparitions sont tellement rares que beaucoup le considèrent comme une légende.

\- Les oiseaux sont dans le même cas non ? demanda Red.

\- Pas exactement, il y a plusieurs témoignages d'apparition des trois oiseaux depuis la guerre. Aucune du... Mew, lit-elle à nouveau. Beaucoup pensent que seuls les oiseaux étaient présents du coup à ce moment-là. Le groupe dont tu parles semble d'ailleurs faire partie de ces gens-là.

\- On peut les voir ? la questionnai-je alors, curieuse.

Morgane questionna le groupe du regard et Red sourit :

-Oui, bien sûr. Le professeur Chen rendra sans doute ces images publiques à un moment de toute façon puisqu'on a rempli...

\- Hum-hum... grogna Blue.

\- Puisque Blue a rempli le Pokédex pour lui, se rattrapa Red.

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas totalement inutile vu que tu as pu voir les deux seuls que je n'ai pas rencontrés.

\- Deux ? Tu n'as pas non plus le cent-cinquantième… dit-elle en lisant sur le Pokédex du Maître. Mewtwo…

\- Il est supposé y avoir cent-cinquante Pokémon en tout, si on compte le Pokémon créé artificiellement, Porygon. Mais je pensais que Mew était le dernier. Je peux le voir ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans mon Pokédex mais c'est vrai qu'on l'a vu, commenta le Maître. Tu pourras le voir quand on y arrivera dans l'histoire.

\- Pas faux, mais s'il existe cent-cinquante-et-un Pokémon, il me faut ce dernier.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible ça, je t'explique après si tu veux.

Blue hocha la tête avec un air sombre. Morgane demanda alors :

\- Je montre lesquels aux petits alors ?

\- Les trois oiseaux.

Morgane acquiesça et les Pokémon nous apparurent alors. Artikodin était un grand oiseau tout bleu, très très beau. Électhor, lui, était tout jaune et il ressemblait un peu au Pokémon électrique du Maître Pokémon, mais en oiseau. Sulfura était un oiseau tout en feu. Je les trouvais tous très impressionnants, ils avaient l'air forts. Papa Gray serra un poing en les voyant, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

\- Artikodin est superbe, commenta Karen. J'aurais aimé le voir en vrai.

\- Trop dangereux, commenta Papa Gray. Va pas l'embêter.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter, lui sourit-elle. Mais oui, j'imagine bien la puissance qu'ont ces Pokémon là et j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Tant mieux, grogna-t-il.

Elle sembla contente que Papa Gray s'inquiète pour elle et finit par se tourner vers le Maître Pokémon et sa chérie :

\- Donc, vous étiez dans un labyrinthe, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais avant ça, il y a Réglisse qui a évolué, annonça Safran.

\- Comme ça, sans combat ? s'étonna Karen.

\- C'est un Pokémon évoluant par pierre. Et Red avait la bonne, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Il l'avait achetée au centre commercial avec Cyan et moi, confirma la rousse.

\- Du coup, voilà, Réglisse est devenue une Crustabri.

Le Pokémon qui apparut dans nos têtes étaient très impressionnants. Il semblait pouvoir résister à toutes les attaques.

\- Bien ce qu'il me semblait… soupira Karen.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent mais elle secoua la tête en forçant un sourire.

\- Après ça, nous sommes allés au labyrinthe mais nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps… continua Safran.

\- Nous avons affronté un duo de dresseuses dans le dédale, continua Red. Pendant ce match, nous avons appris que l'Océane avait coulé et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Même les dresseuses voyaient que Safran avait très mal pris la nouvelle et nous avons arrêté le match.

\- Je… pensais que c'était de ma faute… avoua la blonde.

\- Comment ça 'ta faute' ?! s'étonna le Maître Pokémon. Tu n'as rien fait pour couler ce bateau…

\- C'est que… je me suis très mal comportée juste avant… Et que j'étais quand même heureuse d'être avec toi, je pensais que c'était une punition parce que je ne souffrais pas…

\- … Ça explique beaucoup de ton comportement d'après tout ça… souffla-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort. Enfin, comme Safran n'allait pas bien, nous avons quitté le labyrinthe par la voie des airs, grâce à Flamme.

Safran sourit et continua :

\- Nous nous sommes posés sur la Route 15, où Gray a failli nous tuer.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je en fixant le concerné.

\- Elle ment ! démenti Papa Gray avant d'ajouter moins sûr. Je crois.

\- Tu mens ? demandai-je à Safran.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Nous avons été attaqué par un Métamorph qui avait la forme de Gray.

\- Pas la puissance, bien sûr, confirma Papa Gray.

\- Il nous a pris par surprise du coup, vu qu'on pensait que c'était toi, lui dit Safran. Il a frappé Red très fort et… Je me suis énervée mais… il a réussi à me frapper au visage.

\- Et t'en es pas mourue ?! s'étonna Papa Gray.

\- J'ai bien failli si.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Red. Mais Dardargnan est revenu pour nous aider à ce moment-là.

\- Ah, là ! s'écria Papa Gray. Mais j'étais venu pendant ce combat non ? Il était pas loin de mourir ton insecte d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, il a pris le dessus sur Tortank et Dardargnan quand même et tu m'as sauvé.

-J'avais jamais combattu un truc aussi fort et intéressant donc j'ai voulu le prendre avec moi. Red m'a filé une Pokéball et voilà, j'ai eu Atchoum ! Ah, et j'ai dû emmener les deux mourants au Centre Pokémon de Parmanie.

-Du coup, tu leur as sauvé la vie, résumai-je.

-Ouais, en gros, commenta-t-il.

-Trop fort… le complimentai-je.

Il sourit et posa sa main sur ma tête pour me dire :

\- Commence pas à être impressionnée par de si petits trucs, quand on est fort, on peut faire mieux que ça.

\- C'est toujours sympa d'entendre parler de sa vie comme étant un petit truc, lança le Maître.

\- N'empêche, la gamine m'a attaqué dès son réveil, rit Papa Gray. Puis elle s'est mise à chialer, j'ai pas compris…

\- Je pensais toujours que tu étais celui qui nous avait attaqué, répondit-elle.

\- Mais… Pourquoi t'as chialé ?

\- … Red était de ton côté contre moi… J'ai pensé qu'il allait m'abandonner parce que j'avais été inutile pour me remplacer par toi… Puis, Red m'a expliqué la situation et j'ai essayé d'être une bonne fille pour me faire pardonner…

\- Une bonne fille ? s'interrogea Papa Gray.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour pardonner à Atchoum directement. Et d'accepter que tu viennes avec nous alors que tu me faisais très peur…

\- Tu me voulais pas ?

\- Pas du tout non... Mais je suis contente que tu aies été avec nous au final.

\- Moi qui avait été content d'être enfin accepté quelque part, rit-il. Enfin, accepté... La Goupix était pas vraiment pour non plus. Elle m'avait attaqué dès que j'étais rentré dans la chambre et comme je pensais que je devais pas la tuer, je savais pas trop quoi faire.

\- Safran et moi dormions à ce moment-là, expliqua Red. J'ai pu me réveiller à temps et arrêter Ember mais la chambre avait bien brûlé et on s'est fait grondés par l'infirmière Joëlle locale.

\- Tu aurais pu y penser vu... leur passé commun, reprocha Karen au Maître Pokémon.

Maman Gray et Papa Ember se détestaient vraiment au début... Je me rappelai comment la Pokémon réagissait avec lui et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu vouloir le tuer...

\- Je n'y pensais plus du tout, avoua-t-il. Et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire pour améliorer leur relation.

\- Du coup, tu l'as laissé la draguer ? rit la rousse.

\- J'imagine que c'est à peu près ça pour lui, déclara Red en regardant Papa Gray. Comme elle voulait le tuer, il lui a proposé un marché, de le combattre une fois par jour. Pendant ce combat, elle avait le droit de le tuer mais lui non et en dehors du combat, ils ne devaient pas s'attaquer. Ember a accepté l'idée pour l'affronter le plus tôt possible. C'était le lendemain matin d'ailleurs ça.

\- Je l'ai battue sans aucune difficulté, rit Papa Gray. Et elle a tenu parole après.

\- Elle était totalement dévastée par sa défaite... dit Safran. Elle était un peu amoureuse de Red et avoir perdu devant lui, ça l'avait détruite... Je la comprenais bien d'ailleurs...

\- Maman Gray était amoureuse de Red ?! répétai-je.

\- Je pense qu'elle était attachée à moi parce que j'étais le seul humain qu'elle supportait, m'expliqua le garçon en rouge en me souriant. Elle a appris ce qu'était l'amour plus tard, comme tu le sais.

\- Vouis, acquiesçai-je.

Je regardais Papa Gray qui regardait le plafond avec intensité, les joues toutes rouges. Je suivis son regard mais je ne compris pas ce qui l'intéressait tant là-haut. J'apprenais beaucoup de choses sur lui maintenant. C'était trop bien !

\- Mais il avait battu la méchante Rocket qui avait... tué Cyan ? demanda alors Serena.

D'autres se posaient la même question car ils réagirent lorsqu'elle l'énonça. Ce fut Papa Gray qui lui répondit directement :

\- J'ai réussi à la battre, mais pas à la tuer. Elle s'est enfuie. Du coup, on est partis la chercher après le combat contre la renarde. C'était vers là où ils m'avaient rencontré qu'elle avait disparu, la Route je sais plus combien.

\- Entre 14 et 15, précisa Red.

\- Et Red m'a appris plein de choses, ne pas dire aux personnes nazes qu'ils l'étaient, que si j'insultais les gens en leur disant la vérité, ils m'aimeraient encore moins, que les Pokémon obéissaient mieux si on les traitait bien plutôt que les torturer, et tout et tout !

\- Ce qui s'appelle le bon sens donc, rit Karen.

\- Il n'avait pas ça quand on l'a rencontré, soupira Red.

\- Ma première rencontre avec lui était mémorable oui, et si c'était déjà une version améliorée, je suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

\- C'était impossible d'avoir une discussion avec lui, commenta Safran. Je faisais de mon mieux pourtant.

\- Elle arrêtait pas de me poser des questions bizarres en même temps et quand j'y répondais pour lui faire plaisir, elle semblait pas contente.

\- Je faisais de mon mieux ! se plaignit la blonde.

\- Vous vous battez ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Mais non, me rassura Papa Gray. On parle juste là.

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire Safran, rit Karen.

La fille soupira alors et Papa Gray sembla content.

\- Donc, vous êtes allés à la base de Parmanie ? demanda Blue.

\- Oui, mais on ne savait pas où elle était. Il y avait Alexandra qui montait la garde près de la base et c'est son Nosferapti qui a fait comprendre à Safran qu'il était un Rocket, vu qu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme.

\- Dès qu'il l'a su, Gray l'a attaqué pour le faire parler, continua Safran. Il a tué son Pokémon rapidement mais Alexandra a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Elle était forte ? demandai-je.

\- C'était un gars, et non, pas tant, il a juste sauté d'une falaise pour aller se cacher à sa base. On est direct descendu pour le descendre lui bien sûr ! Mais j'avais oublié Atchoum en haut alors j'ai dû remonter le chercher.

Oublié ? Je me demandais à présent s'il pourrait me laisser quelque part et m'oublier comme Papa et Maman un jour...

\- Quand je suis redescendu, y avait plus Red et Safran, mais y avait du Rocket donc j'ai attaqué mais ils ont fini par m'endormir avec une poudre bleue, continua-t-il.

\- Red et moi nous sommes disputés avant ça... souffla Safran. Il...

\- On est obligés de parler de ça ? la supplia Red.

\- Si je dois parler de moi, oui, dit la blonde.

Il soupira et la laissa parler. Elle continua :

\- Je lui ai dit que ça n'aurait pas été grave qu'Atchoum me tue dans la dispute et il m'a frappée... C'est là que j'ai commencé à croire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi comme j'étais vraiment... Que j'étais inutile pour lui... Même si je tentais de changer pour être un peu plus comme il le voulait, il me détestait toujours... Je pensais aussi que Karen était mieux pour lui que moi.

\- Mais on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup, releva la concernée.

\- Tu étais la fille la plus proche de lui après moi même à ce moment-là. Si on ne compte pas Sonate et Ember...

\- C'est vrai mais... ça me semblait déjà évident qu'il t'aimait énormément.

Elle secoua la tête et je sentis des larmes monter dans sa voix :

\- Je n'en pouvais juste plus... Tous nos amis qui se faisaient tuer, la plupart à cause de mon Papa, Red qui me cachait plein de choses, Gray qui voyageait avec nous alors qu'il faisait super peur. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer la gentille fille pour lui faire plaisir, je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus de ça... J'ai même essayé d'être comme Gray pour qu'il veuille de moi à un moment. Et je peux dire ça parce que j'y ai réfléchi tout à l'heure, j'y pensais pas du tout sur le coup, je croyais même que je n'étais plus moi dans mon corps...

Red avait avancé sa chaise contre celle de Safran et la prit dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tant que ça... laissa échapper Karen pour elle-même.

\- Ça va maintenant... Merci Red, lui dit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou.

Je n'avais pas tout compris mais je me sentais mal pour elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu très mal.

\- Donc si t'étais toute bizarre dans la base, c'est parce que t'essayais d'être comme moi alors que t'es nulle ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- Je crois oui, mais je peux pas vraiment être sûre, c'est compliqué...

\- Vous êtes rentrés comment dans cette base vous deux d'ailleurs ? demanda Karen.

\- Comme Gray, capturés à l'aide d'une Poudre Dodo, expliqua Red sans lâcher Safran. Mais il avait réussi à se libérer et à faire fuir le chef. Comme nous n'avions plus de Pokémon, il nous a laissé Atchoum et est parti à sa poursuite.

\- Safran était totalement méconnaissable... commenta Red sombrement.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup grondé oui... répondit-elle. Comme j'étais comme Gray, j'avais le droit de te dire les choses que je pensais, ou quelque chose comme ça... J'arrivais pas à ne plus avoir mal, désolée...

Elle soupira et continua tristement :

\- J'ai tué un membre de la Team Rocket dedans, pour montrer à Red que je pouvais le faire aussi, et il m'a grondée...

\- Ça ne t'a pas arrêtée pour la suite...

\- Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie quand Terreur m'a attaqué pour défendre son dresseur...

\- Terreur est un Leveinard, nous expliqua Red. Vous savez sans doute que les Machines de Soin dans les Centres Pokémon soignent toutes les blessures. Les Leveinard ont la capacité de les faire réapparaître, et vu que nous avons été blessés mortellement plusieurs fois, c'était très dangereux pour nous.

\- Encore une bonne raison pour ne pas utiliser ces machines, déclara Karen.

Le Pokémon qui apparut dans nos têtes avait l'air super gentil pourtant... Mais il y avait quelque chose que je trouvais bizarre :

\- Mais Papa Gray était pas parti le battre le chef ?

\- Si, pendant que nous récupérions nos Pokémon, il a perdu et était presque mort quand on est arrivés, annonça Safran.

Il devait être très fort ce chef alors...

\- Comme Safran a foncé sans réfléchir et était blessée aussi, j'ai dû parier nos vies à tous contre un match contre Alexandra, déclara Red. Son Leveinard les a alors soignés et nous nous sommes battus.

\- Tu as forcément gagné, commenta Blue.

\- Et Sakdoss a évolué en Ossatueur, précisa-t-il. Mais je serais sans doute mort sans l'aide de Safran.

Morgane ne nous montra pas le Pokémon évolué, elle semblait écouter l'histoire avec attention à ce moment-là.

\- Dans un match normal ?

\- Il n'était pas vraiment normal, on avait le droit d'attaquer le dresseur et il ne se gênait pas. J'ai dû esquiver une charge de Tauros en volant avec Dardargnan mais il m'a empoisonné dans notre hâte. Les objets étant interdits dans ce combat, je ne pouvais pas me soigner mais Safran m'y a forcé.

\- J'ai dû me retenir de pleurer de toutes mes forces et utiliser sa Pokéball pour qu'il écoute... se plaignit Safran.

\- Ce qui t'a encore plus énervée parce que je te demandais de ne pas risquer ta vie de ton côté.

\- Tu continues à faire ça...

\- Je tiens toujours plus à toi qu'à moi, confirma-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et la garda baissée.

Elle remarqua alors qu'une personne voulait lui parler dans la foule, un hybride de Lippoutou différent. La blonde écouta sa question et la répéta avant d'y répondre :

\- Pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de méchants si c'était une base de méchants ? Ils étaient tous partis à Safrania pour prendre la ville en otage je pense. Ils avaient creusé un grand tunnel jusqu'à cette ville pour y rentrer sans se faire voir.

\- Ils sont donc passés par dessous ? s'étonna Morgane. Mais où sont-ils remontés dans la ville ?

\- Ça, on ne sait pas... Peut-être que Blue et Karen le savent ?

\- Ils avaient déjà envahis la tour quand on y est allés donc non, précisa Karen.

\- Le tunnel n'est plus opérationnel dans tous les cas, ajouta Red. Ils l'ont fait exploser pour qu'on ne retrouve pas leur base. Alexandra était dans ce tunnel quand ça s'est passé d'ailleurs. Vu qu'il voulait payer sa défaite de sa vie.

\- Et Safran se prenait toujours pour Gray ? demanda Karen en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

\- Red me détestait encore plus après ça... J'ai voulu essayer de redevenir comme avant mais...

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour soupirer longuement. Ce fut Red qui continua :

\- Les événements ont continué de te tomber dessus et tu as encore plongé. Après tout ça, nous avons rencontré Olga dans le Centre Pokémon qui nous a provoqués. Elle a quasiment avoué être derrière la destruction de Jadielle et Safran a voulu venger sa ville.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être la faible moi... Surtout que c'était de ma faute si tout le monde souffrait...

\- Et du coup, tu as continué à te faire passer pour une autre... Je me suis quand même demandé si vous étiez vraiment plusieurs à des moments, avoua Red.

\- Tu me détestais quand j'étais comme ça... Si c'était de sa faute et pas de la mienne, je pouvais rester avec toi...

\- C'était donc ça ta logique... Je pensais que tu essayais de faire en sorte que je te déteste justement...

\- J'ai essayé aussi... avoua-t-elle. Tu aurais eu moins de problèmes si tu m'avais abandonnée...

\- Comme si j'aurais pu faire ça, lança-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence que Karen rompit :

\- Du coup, elle a attaqué Olga ?

\- On a bien failli, rit Papa Gray. Je pensais aussi que c'était le bon moment pour la tuer mais Red nous a fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Être tuée ?

\- Non, qu'on l'attaque, précisa-t-il. Elle avait sans doute un plan derrière ça et Red nous a empêchés de nous faire eu par elle.

\- Elle a précisé pourquoi elle était dans ce Centre Pokémon ? les questionna Blue.

Le Maître hocha la tête et annonça :

\- C'était de notre faute, après qu'Ember ait brûlé la chambre en attaquant Red, nous devions payer les dégâts mais l'infirmière Joëlle qui était en charge à ce moment-là était trop jeune pour savoir combien il fallait exactement. Et comme nous voulions sortir pour chercher Aline avant qu'elle disparaisse, on a laissé nos cartes de dresseurs en guise de bonne foi. Elle les a rangées dans... le PC du Conseil des 4 on pourrait dire, ce qui n'a pas plu à Olga.

\- Mais au final, personne s'est fait punir et elle est repartie, sourit Papa Gray.

\- Pas de nouvelles du Professeur Chen du coup ? demanda Serena.

\- J'avais tenté mais avais eu une réponse vague, comme quoi il était entre de mains aimantes...

\- Donc elle savait... grogna Blue.

Une nouvelle fois, le garçon en rouge hocha la tête.

\- C'est assez étonnant d'entendre tout cela sur Olga, commenta alors Morgane. Elle a beaucoup aidé pour que les hybrides aient un statut d'être humain normal.

\- Vu qu'elle avait besoin de moi, ça aurait pas été très malin de laisser une peine de mort, commenta Papa Gray.

\- Sans compter le fait qu'elle était une hybride également, rajouta Safran.

\- Je suppose... Mais elle ne me semblait vraiment pas être une mauvaise personne...

\- Ça veut rien dire 'sembler', répliqua Papa Gray en désignant Safran du doigt. Elle a une tronche à avoir tué des gens ?

\- Gray ! se fit-il gronder par cette dernière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton exemple est vexant, lui fit remarquer Red.

\- Oh, désolé alors gamine.

\- Pas... grave...

Je regardai alors Papa Gray, il n'avait pas l'air content ou désolé. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait quand il vit que je le regardais. Il sourit alors et posa encore sa grande main sur ma tête. Il continua alors l'histoire :

\- On est tous allés à l'Arène après tout ça. C'était un endroit super bizarre, une pièce un peu comme celle-là, mais avec tout plein de murs qu'on pouvait pas voir.

\- Des murs qu'on ne peut pas voir ? répétai-je.

\- Ouais, affirma-t-il sans apporter la précision que je demandais.

Je n'osais pas répéter ma question mais, heureusement, Red se chargea de me répondre :

\- Les murs à l'intérieur de l'Arène étaient invisibles, ils formaient un labyrinthe et le but des dresseurs est donc d'arriver jusqu'au Champion.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer ça...

\- C'est dans cette Arène que j'ai rencontré Jeannine, commenta Safran. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi mais elle était fan du même dessin animé que moi et elle était aussi la fille d'un Champion d'Arène donc on est vite devenues amies. Elle est super gentille en plus.

\- Gray et moi ne savions plus où nous mettre quand vous avez commencé à parler de votre série, rit Red alors que Papa Gray approuvait ses paroles d'un hochement rapide de la tête.

\- J'avais vraiment besoin de ça à ce moment-là, expliqua Safran à Red. Faire une pause dans les combats, je me demandais même si je devais arrêter d'être dresseuse vu que ça me transformait en monstre...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas combattre le Champion en même temps que nous ?

Elle nia alors :

\- Quand je combattais... Non, c'est toujours le cas en fait... Je suis plus... agressive. Je ne voulais plus que tu me voies comme ça...

\- Je pense que c'est normal de dégager de l'agressivité dans un sport de combat. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu deviens une personne haineuse. Il serait plus étrange de rester neutre face à une telle violence.

\- C'est ce que j'ai commencé à penser quand j'ai vu qu'il existait aussi des dresseurs comme Jeannine ou Karen.

\- Moi ? s'étonna la rousse.

Elle acquiesça, ce qui sembla faire plaisir à Karen. Mais plutôt que d'expliquer, elle préféra continuer l'histoire :

\- Du coup, Jeannine a décidé de nous emmener directement à son papa, Koga. Red a été le premier à l'affronter.

\- Sakdoss a battu son Smogo et son Grotadmorv, confirma le Maître. Dardargnan a vaincu un autre Smogo et ce fut Ember qui se chargea du combat final contre un Smogogo.

Morgane nous montra à nouveau les Pokémon dans nos têtes et Red continua :

\- Koga avait instauré une règle spéciale pour le dernier combat. Il fallait choisir un objet consommable que l'on gardait dans sa main pendant ce match. C'était l'unique objet auquel on avait droit pour cette manche.

\- J'ai eu droit à la même chose, confirma Blue. Il utilisait une Attaque + et Destruction pour son combat final. Il voulait surtout savoir si on survivait.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti ? demanda Red.

\- J'ai utilisé un Pokémon faible et un Rappel en objet. J'ai gagné la manche ainsi.

\- Tu as sacrifié un Pokémon ? s'étonna Safran.

\- Il voulait être dans mon équipe finale, c'était son moyen de mériter sa place. La plupart de mes Pokémon ont eu droit à de pareils défis qu'ils ont réussi. Ce n'était pas son cas mais sa défaite m'a tout de même rapporté le Badge Âme.

\- Tu peux être pire que Red en fait...

\- Merci pour la comparaison, se vexa le Maître sans vraiment paraître en colère.

Ils étaient tous un peu bizarres en fait...

\- Tu t'es débrouillé comment toi ? demanda alors le brun.

\- Mon objet était une Pierre Feu. J'ai fait évolué Ember en Feunard pour qu'elle profite d'une augmentation de ses... capacités physiques.

\- Risqué, commenta simplement Blue.

\- Oui, mais au final, c'est moi qui ait fini presque mort. J'étais sans doute mal placé mais les murs détruits par l'explosion du Smogogo me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis réveillé au Centre Pokémon. Comme j'allais bien, Safran a décidé d'aller chez Koga et Jeannine puisqu'elle avait été invitée et Gray est resté avec moi.

Safran continua alors :

\- J'ai joué avec Jeannine jusqu'au soir. J'ai fait mon match contre Koga après avoir fini le repas. J'ai battu trois de ses premiers Pokémon sans trop de mal et j'ai utilisé Réglisse pour le match final, comme elle semblait être la plus résistante de l'équipe. Jeannine m'avait offert une Défense + pour encore plus augmenter ses capacités donc j'étais confiante...

Elle expira fortement et déclara :

\- Réglisse est morte pendant ce match, et c'était de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute, totalement de ma faute, répéta-t-elle.

\- Safran... tenta Red.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et répondit :

\- Je ne me cacherai plus derrière une autre pour perdre cette responsabilité. C'est Karen qui avait raison, c'est de ma faute, pas celle de Koga, de Réglisse ou d'un 'monstre' d'autre moi.

\- C'est Karen qui t'a fait la leçon ? s'étonna Blue.

\- Oui, on s'est croisé après. Elle m'a dit que j'étais responsable de Réglisse, mais aussi de tous mes autres Pokémon et que je ne devais pas oublier ça.

\- Ah Safran... tenta de l'arrêter la rousse, apparemment gênée.

La blonde s'arrêta et Blue se mit à rire. Il se justifia ensuite en disant à Karen :

\- Au moins, je sais que tu m'avais vraiment écouté à ce moment-là.

\- Tes mots m'ont vraiment sauvée quand j'ai perdu Pony, répondit-elle. Je voulais juste aider Safran qui avait le même problème.

\- Ça m'a énormément aidé aussi ! affirma Safran. Mais tu m'as aussi beaucoup soutenue dans le Parc Safari aussi.

\- Ah, y avait pas tant de citations de Blue là, rit Karen.

\- Y en avait quand même ? se moqua le susnommé.

\- Qui sait ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Mais attendez ? Karen était avec vous à Parmanie du coup ? les questionna Serena.

\- Le lendemain, lui répondit Red. Elles ont un peu sauté des étapes là.

\- Oh, c'était le lendemain ? demanda Karen. J'entre enfin en scène alors !

\- Dans ce cas, je propose une nouvelle pause, déclara Blue, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Pour ? l'interrogea Red.

\- Se mettre d'accord sur comment raconter cette partie-là, qui raconte, qui explique, les passages qu'on saute pour gagner du temps, l'implication de Karen et mon arrivée plus tard...

\- Oh, sembla comprendre le Maître. Bonne idée oui. Vous pouvez attendre encore un peu ?

Il s'adressait au reste de la salle et ceux-ci lui répondirent positivement. Je regardais Papa Gray avec un grand sourire mais il secoua la tête :

\- Tu vas rester avec les autres cette fois-ci, on doit parler entre grands.

Je lui lançai un regard triste en espérant qu'il cède une fois de plus mais il insista en désignant la foule :

\- Tu dois bien avoir des potes là-dedans non ? Tu sais que quand tu partiras avec moi, tu les verras plus pendant un moment. J'vais être occupé les prochains jours moi donc on restera au Château Indigo.

Je ne verrai plus mes amis ? Je baissai la tête et réfléchis, pensant à Théo et Adrien, les autres enfants que j'appréciais le plus. Je ne les verrai plus ? Je levai à nouveau le regard vers Papa Gray qui s'écria :

\- Ah mais non, commence pas à chialer !

\- Ze pleure pas ! grondai-je en reniflant. Et ze les reverrai !

\- Mais ouais tu les reverras, me rassura-t-il. Juste pas tout de suite, donc va jouer avec eux pour l'instant. Je t'emmènerais jouer ici quand j'aurais le temps.

\- Pour de vrai ?

Il hocha la tête et je demandai confirmation :

\- De vrai de vrai ?

\- Mais oui ! Donc pleure pas, sois forte.

Je m'essuyais les yeux avec mon bras et lui rendit un regard aussi fort que le sien, j'espérais. Cela le fit rire et il posa sa main sur ma tête :

\- Bien ! Ça, c'est une bonne bouille.

Je tentai de conserver la même expression pour lui faire plaisir mais j'étais si contente que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il me regarda de la même façon puis dit :

\- Allez, file.

* * *

 _Fin de l'arc 5 (Chapitre 47 à 57)_

 _Donc, en résumé, qu'était Dark Safran ?_

 _Globalement, c'est juste Safran, il n'y avait pas de seconde personnalité. On ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'elle jouait la comédie puisqu'elle ne le faisait pas toujours exprès (comme le montre un des bonus où elle affronte Gray)_

 _Elle l'a expliqué durant le chapitre mais je préfère tout regrouper ici pour que vous compreniez ^^_

 _Déjà, Safran est un peu jeune pour réagir comme Eevee à des événements comme l'affrontement avec la Team Rocket et les morts qu'ils croisent partout et risquent à quasi chaque chapitre. (elle est aussi plus gentille que lui et a pas l'excuse du 'c'est un jeu' pour relativiser)_

 _Depuis que son père est parti et la vie qu'elle a vécu après ça avec les gentils Jadiellinois, elle n'avait quasiment plus aucune confiance en elle. Elle se trouvait totalement inutile, un boulet pour Eevee et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait en elle pour finalement croire qu'il la voyait juste mal._

 _Là, il récupère Gray comme nouvelle force de frappe même si elle est totalement contre. Elle se pense encore plus inutile et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle._

 _C'est pourquoi elle essaye d'agir comme elle pense qu'il veut qu'elle soit. (la phrase sonne compliqué mais c'est la base de Dark Safran, je la répéterai sans doute encore dans l'explication xD) Donc, plus sauvage, plus brutale, pas du genre à pleurer parce qu'il tue des gens (vu qu'elle s'était déjà fait grondée pour l'avoir réprimandé à ce sujet -v-'), du genre à pousser une grosse gueulante quand un truc ne va pas, enfin, Dark Safran quoi -v-_

 _Mais forcément, elle n'a pas réussi à assumer cette personnalité et de là est née une 'autre Safran', celle qui est en tort mais toujours prête à rejeter la faute sur Eevee, ses Pokémon, Gray, tout sauf Safran. Ce qui est simplement un appel à l'aide à force de se reprocher tout plein de choses dans son coin, elle n'en peut plus et veut être rassurée. Oui, elle s'y prend ultra mal mais elle est vraiment blessée et cet état n'est pas le meilleur pour réfléchir rationnellement. (du coup, Eevee n'a rien compris tout le long ^^' Heureusement que Gray n'était pas une fille, ça aurait mal fini pour le couple sinon -v-')_

 _Et en même temps, à force de surcharger les autres de responsabilités, elle voulait également qu'on lui rende la pareille, qu'on lui dise que tout était de sa faute et qu'on la déteste, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la vérité et que les autres lui mentaient à ce sujet (oui, c'est possible d'avoir si peu confiance en soi...)_

 _Puis, il y a eu le moment où elle s'est 'rendue compte' que Red détestait Dark Safran encore plus qu'elle. Ce qui l'a totalement déstabilisée puisque ses croyances semblaient fausses du coup. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement arrêter d'être la Dark, parce que c'était de sa faute et que si elle redevenait Safran-toute-mimi-choupi sur commande, c'était qu'elle le faisait exprès et donc, c'était de sa faute à elle tout ce que Dark avait fait. (notamment l'acte de violence extrême envers la Rocket)_

 _Ironiquement, c'est quand elle a été le moins sûre qu'elle était 'deux' qu'Eevee commençait à se demander si c'était pas le cas, il remarquait moins les incohérences pourtant plus flagrantes._

 _Avant la relecture, je croyais me souvenir que c'était la mort de Réglisse qui avait fait réagir Safran pour arrêter d'être sa version 'Dark' mais j'ai relu et me suis rendu compte avec surprise que c'était Karen qui avait tout fait, vu que Safran avait recommencé à fuir la réalité en attribuant la mort de la Crustabri à Dark Safran ou même à Réglisse. ^^' Ce sera sans doute redit au chapitre suivant s'ils s'y attardent mais non seulement Karen l'avait aidée avec la mort de Réglisse et le discours sur les responsabilités au zoo mais elle a aussi tenu un autre discours quand elles étaient seules dans le parc Safari, pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'à être elle-même pour que 'Red' l'aime puisqu'elle l'était quand il est tombé amoureux. Ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre et a fait de son mieux pour croire. (même si elle a quand même eu des doutes après, ce genre de conviction ne change pas si facilement...)_

 _Certains d'entre vous ont remarqué qu'on voyait par la suite 'un peu des deux Safran' (même si elle ne partait plus dans certains extrêmes), c'est en fait qu'elle essaye d'être elle-même, et un peu comme Karen aussi puisqu'elle a admiré sa manière d'être franche et dire ce qu'elle pense. C'est là qu'est née cette Safran, un peu moins soumise et plus égoïste, sans être non plus nombriliste et toujours toute-mimi-choupi._

 _Donc voilà, tout est parti d'un manque de confiance en soi et de la peur d'être rejetée par celui qu'elle aime parce qu'elle pensait ne pas être celle qu'il voulait et tentait de le devenir._

 _Et, je le répète, elle ne se rendait elle-même pas compte des raisons pour lesquelles elle changeait à ce point, de son point de vue, elle réagissait juste à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait comme elle le pouvait._

 _Ces chapitres s'étaient écrits assez facilement mais étaient une horreur à relire tellement je me sentais mal pour Safran ^^' (ce chapitre aurait dû sortir plus tôt mais j'ai dû faire une pause pendant la relecture ce qui m'a retardé -v-)_

 _Enfin, je vous souhaite de ne pas avoir compris complètement ce pavé-là, ça voudrait dire que vous n'avez jamais eu à expérimenter ça._

… _N'empêche, je vous ai fait un résumé du chapitre qui est déjà un résumé xD_

 _Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps à arriver car il s'agit de l'arc le plus long de VàK ^^ (toute la partie avec Karen, de là, jusqu'à fin Safrania)_


	7. Karen

**Arc 6 : Karen**

Je m'étais précipitée sur la scène lorsque j'avais vu les grands y retourner pour continuer l'histoire. Et la première chose que le Maître Pokémon dit lorsqu'ils reprirent le cours du récit fut une très mauvaise nouvelle :

\- Le lendemain de la mort de Réglisse, j'ai appris par l'infirmière Joëlle que Gray était parti de son côté pour la journée. Sans doute pour ne pas avoir à nous subir.

\- Surtout pour le Badge en fait, corrigea Papa Gray. Et aussi pour voir un peu plus Parmanie, c'est ma ville de naissance mais je ne la connaissais pas trop vu que je pouvais pas sortir à l'époque. Mais ouais, sinon, vous étiez tout chialants quand j'étais revenu donc j'ai préféré partir plutôt que d'empirer les choses.

\- Du coup, comme Safran allait mal, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière Joëlle s'il y avait un endroit à Parmanie pour l'aider à se changer les idées et elle m'a conseillé le zoo.

\- C'est quoi un zoo ? demanda alors une fille d'à peu près mon âge.

\- C'est un endroit super grand avec tout plein de Pokémon de tous les genres ! répondit Safran joyeusement.

\- Ça m'a fait penser à la Pension, mais les Pokémon sont plus accueillant avec les étrangers vu qu'ils n'ont pas été abandonnés. Ils s'occupent bien d'eux aussi.

\- Tu t'es renseignée jusqu'à ce point ? demanda Blue.

\- Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être enfermés juste pour être vus par des gens donc j'ai posé plein de questions oui. Et au final, je crois que c'est un endroit où j'aimerais beaucoup travailler.

Elle baissa alors la tête, gênée et Blue commenta :

\- Ça t'ira bien. Et puis, t'as bossé à la Pension donc tu sais déjà t'y faire, tu devrais pas avoir de mal à te faire accepter. Au pire, je me chargerais de t'obtenir l'emploi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Il hocha simplement la tête sans répondre et elle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il resta assis, sans bouger et son soupir trahit alors ses pensées.

Il remarqua alors quelqu'un dans la foule qui levait la main et déclara :

\- Il y en a un qui a une question, t'es la plus à même à répondre du coup.

Elle cessa son étreinte et se tourna vers le garçon pour lui donner la parole. Après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda :

\- Il y a aussi… des hybrides dans le zoo ?

\- Non, aucun, répondit-elle avec certitude.

\- Il y en avait avant que le Conseil rende cela illégal, précisa Morgane. Plusieurs d'entre nous en sommes originaires.

\- Ah bon ? C'est terrible ! s'étonna Karen.

\- C'était le sort le plus enviable que l'on avait si on était découvert pourtant. On était nourri tant qu'on obéissait puisqu'il fallait être le plus présentable possible pour le public. Et surtout, on restait en vie.

\- Je vois…

\- Gray a dit venir de Parmanie, releva-t-elle. Tu viens de là ? Ça expliquerait que tu ne connaisses pas trop la ville.

Il soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Je vivais dans un sous-sol chez moi. Avec mes parents d'origines et une adoptive pour me faire croire que j'étais humain. P'pa m'a dit qu'il suffisait que je montre un peu trop de force à l'époque pour qu'on me tue donc il m'entraînait.

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi il n'a pas été si courageux avec Lly… commença Morgane avant de s'interrompre. Non, rien. Vous pouvez continuer l'histoire. Vous alliez au zoo de Parmanie donc ?

Papa Gray tenta de l'interroger mais son ami en rouge l'arrêta. Il murmura faiblement 'Plus tard' et Papa Gray approuva. Ce fut donc Karen qui enchaîna :

\- J'ai croisé les amoureux vers la zone des Pokémon aquatiques. Mais quand j'ai vu Red, il faisait demi-tour pour s'en éloigner. Pour éviter que Safran voit des Crustabri, je supposais. Mais Safran m'a remarquée et est venue me voir.

\- C'est là que Karen m'a emmenée devant le bassin des Crustabri, continua Safran. Elle m'a grondée puis encouragée et voilà, elle est restée avec nous après ça.

\- J'ai été invitée cette fois, dis pas ça comme si je m'étais incrustée ! rit la concernée.

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant puis poursuivit :

\- Nous avons fait le tour du zoo ensemble et nous sommes arrêtés au Parc Safari.

\- C'est un peu comme le zoo, les espèces sont nourries, soignées et protégées, mais on peut les capturer si on paye l'entrée et en respectant les règles, nous expliqua Karen.

\- Le meilleur endroit pour obtenir des espèces rares introuvables ailleurs, confirma Blue.

\- Donc, vous avez capturés de nouveaux Pokémon ? m'intéressai-je.

\- Ce n'était pas la priorité de Red, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Blue.

\- Comme c'est surprenant…

\- N'est-ce pas ? rit la rousse avant de continuer alors que le Maître grognait quelque chose. Mais à l'entrée, nous avons croisé le gardien du parc qui avait perdu un objet dedans, Red a décidé de le rechercher plutôt que d'attraper de nouvelles espèces. Safran ne voulait pas capturer de Pokémon à cause de la mort de Réglisse du coup, on s'est beaucoup promenées en papotant en fait.

\- C'était super, approuva la blonde. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé Coupain à ce moment-là. Un Insécateur.

Elle attendit que Morgane nous montre le Pokémon il était grand, vert et il faisait très peur.

\- Il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec les autres Insécateur et donc, il est venu avec moi…

\- C'est un peu trop résumé non ? demanda la rousse.

\- Je l'ai perdu contre Olga… se justifia Safran.

\- Oh, d'accord… soupira-t-elle avant de vite changer de sujet. Enfin, quand on est sorti de là un peu plus tard, on a retrouvé Red tout mouillé et plein de boue.

\- Je suis tombé d'une falaise dans un lac, souffla-t-il. Mais j'ai trouvé l'objet du gardien et suis reparti avec deux nouvelles CS, Surf et Force.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche des quatre autres personnes. Il sourit, gêné et enchaîna rapidement :

\- Nous sommes retournés au Centre Pokémon où Karen a fait la connaissance de Gray et j'ai fait celle de Coupain.

\- Très mauvaise première impression sur Gray qui était en train de manger un Mimitoss cru, commenta Karen.

Je me tournai vers Papa Gray avec de grands yeux et il hocha la tête en me disant :

\- Je te ferai goûter ça, c'est vraiment pas mauvais.

Je hochai la tête sans conviction, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague.

\- Très mauvaise première impression pour Coupain aussi, ajouta Red. Il m'avait presque décapité.

\- Déca ? demandai-je.

\- Il m'a attaqué avec l'intention de me tuer. Il ne voulait pas partager Safran. Et elle n'avait pas assez de Badges pour le contrôler donc mes Pokémon ont du me défendre. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu par la suite non plus…

\- J'ai beaucoup essayé de lui parler pour qu'il arrête ça… dit Safran. Il commençait un peu à comprendre je pense vers la fin.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu avais acquis assez de Badges pour qu'il ne puisse plus te désobéir…

Il y eut un court silence et, une nouvelle fois, ce fut Karen qui décida de continuer l'histoire :

\- Le lendemain, nous sommes tous les quatre partis chez Koga. Il voulait voir Safran avant que nous quittions Parmanie. Elle n'avait pas récupéré la CT qu'elle avait gagnée en remportant le combat contre Koga et… C'est tout ce qu'on peut dire je pense.

Red et Safran approuvèrent et Papa Gray en fit de même avec un temps de retard.

\- On a vu un combat entre ces deux-là après aussi, commenta Papa Gray en désignant Red et Safran.

\- Ça s'est fini sur une égalité, commenta le Maître.

\- Non, tu avais clairement perdu, répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

Donc la chérie du Maître était plus forte que le Maître ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas le Maître alors ?

\- Je conteste toujours cette défaite, râla le garçon en rouge, faisant rire les deux filles.

Karen remarqua comme moi que Papa Gray ne réagissait pas mais ne lui dit rien jusqu'à voir qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle le questionna du regard et il secoua la tête vivement avant de détourner les yeux.

Je me demandai ce à quoi il pensait mais n'osait pas le questionner. Safran ne nous en laissa pas le temps car elle continua l'histoire :

\- Nous avons quitté Parmanie dans la journée, par la Piste Cyclable. C'est une pente gigantesque que l'on est censé avoir le droit de monter ou descendre qu'en vélo mais... comme on ne savait pas faire du vélo à part Karen, Gray nous a attrapé et on a un peu forcé le passage.

\- Je m'y attendais pas du tout, commenta Karen. Il me touchait n'importe où en plus.

\- T'es pas facile à porter non plus avec tous tes... trucs là, grogna-t-il.

\- Mes... trucs ? répéta-t-elle avant de suivre son regard qui désignait sa poitrine. Ah mais faut pas balancer une fille sur son épaule comme ça sans réfléchir non plus. Encore moins sans prévenir.

\- J'ai pas de problème avec la gamine pourtant, commenta-t-il.

\- Mais c'est... commença-t-elle avant de changer d'avis. Pas le sujet ici. Quand Safran grandira, elle aura aussi des 'trucs', mais que ce soit le cas ou pas, on balance pas une fille sur son épaule comme ça.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? demanda Safran à Red. Ce serait mieux d'en avoir ?

\- La discussion a dérivé où elle n'aurait pas dû, soupira-t-il simplement.

\- Absolument, mais c'est pas très étonnant avec ces phénomènes dans le groupe, commenta Blue en montrant Karen et Gray. Vous étiez donc montés par la Piste Cyclable sans bicyclette, vous êtes donc arrivés à Céladopole ?

\- Oh, il s'est passé des trucs avant ça, lui répondit Karen. Un gang de motard qui nous a attaqués, Gray qui est partie manger pour se laisser pousser des ailes, ma Bouboule et une Jo... attends, on a le droit de parler d'elle, Red ?

\- Papa Gray avait des ailes ? l'interrogeai-je, pensant que c'était le plus important de l'histoire.

\- Oui, quand on est arrivés sur la Route 16, un Ronflex nous bloquait l'accès à Céladopole. Et Gray est arrivé en volant, deux grandes ailes grises dans le dos. Et il ne voulait pas me parler aussi, rit Karen.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'était à cause d'Atchoum ça, grogna Papa Gray.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que tu ne veuilles même pas que je t'approche ? le questionna Karen.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, grogna-t-il avant de préciser en voyant qu'elle allait insister. Rien que je parlerais.

\- Et tu n'as plus des ailes ? lui demandai-je.

\- Mes ailes, c'était Atchoum, le Métamorph, il s'est transformé et il est rentré dans mon corps. C'était pour combattre un oiseau.

\- Gray a été le premier Pokémon de type Vol et Combat, rit Red.

\- C'est vraiment possible ce genre de transformation ? s'inquiéta Morgane.

\- Je déconseille, j'ai failli en crev... mourir. Ça fait ultra mal et je pense pas qu'un type qui soit pas à demi-bestiole et costaud survivre à ça.

\- Ça, je m'en doute...

\- Je recommencerai pas, affirma-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit-elle joyeusement. Donc, un Ronflex bloquait la voie entre Céladopole et la Piste Cyclable ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Red. Karen l'a capturé après qu'on l'ait réveillé avec la Pokéflûte et après... Nous sommes tombés sur une personne qui nous a offert la CS Vol.

Je remarquai alors au premier rang l'amie de Karen qui levait la main énergiquement pour attirer l'attention du garçon en rouge. Il lui donna la parole et elle demanda :

\- Elles servent à quoi ces CS exactement ? Force, je veux bien comprendre que ça rend un Pokémon plus fort mais Surf et Vol... Les Pokémon savent déjà nager ou voler non ? Ou c'est pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas ?

\- C'est une bonne question, la félicita-t-il. Ça ne sert pas à leur apprendre à nager ou a voler. Ça leur permet d'apprendre comment le faire rapidement tout en transportant des humains. Si on vole simplement en montant sur le dos d'un Pokémon comme Dracaufeu, ce sera bien plus lent et les dresseurs peuvent nous défier en combat. Vol est pas loin d'être aussi rapide que Téléport... et même un petit Pokémon comme Piafabec peut l'apprendre pour nous transporter.

L'image d'un Piafabec nous apparut mais ne informa pas vraiment sur sa taille. Mais si l'ami de Papa Gray le disait, il devait être tout petit.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai immédiatement cherché un Pokémon Vol après avoir obtenu la CS, il commençait à faire nuit donc il nous fallait rentrer au plus vite.

\- Karen n'avait pas son Alakazam ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Un Kadabra à ce moment-là, corrigea-t-il. On avait aussi Gray qui avait appris Vol mais je voulais avoir un oiseau dans mon équipe donc Karen et Safran sont partis en avance vers Céladopole tandis que Gray et moi le cherchions.

\- Safran m'a rendu un chouette service dans le Centre en me permettant de discuter avec mes Pokémon, commenta Karen.

\- Et j'ai rendu un chouette service à Red en lui sauvant la vie, se moqua Gray. Il a essayé de parler au Doduo et s'est pris un bec dans le ventre. Du coup, j'ai capturé son Pokémon et me suis envolé avec lui au Centre.

\- Tu parles d'un Maître... murmura Blue.

Red ne sembla pas entendre, les deux filles non plus mais Papa Gray oui. Mais comme il ne dit rien, j'en fis de même. Comme Papa Gray regardait le garçon en rouge pour voir s'il répondait à Blue, Red pensa devoir continuer l'histoire.

\- J'ai encore été sauvé par les Machines de Soin du coup et nous avons dormi sur place. Le lendemain, Gray avait disparu en nous laissant son Pokémon. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je ne dirais rien là-dessus, j'en avais besoin, c'est tout.

Papa Gray semblait cacher beaucoup de choses à ses amis...

\- Nous voulions de toute façon passer une journée à Céladopole. Pour que Safran obtienne son Badge et qu'on se repose un peu aussi.

\- Ton idée je suppose, reprocha Blue à Karen.

\- Totalement, rit-elle. Désolée.

Il soupira mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je remarquai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de lui dans l'histoire ? Ils le feront plus tard ? Je n'osais pas lui poser la question parce qu'il avait l'air d'être le moins amical du groupe et que j'avais peur de me faire gronder.

\- Mais pendant que Safran affrontait Érika, j'ai affronté le nouveau Pokémon de Red avec Bouboule et j'ai gagné, continua Karen.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui, comme nous venions de capturer un nouveau Pokémon tous les deux, c'était le meilleur moyen de tester leur force sans risque.

\- Chocobo était étonnamment obéissante malgré son semi mauvais caractère, déclara Red.

\- Chocobo ? répétai-je.

\- Ma Doduo, que Gray avait attrapé pour me l'offrir.

La suivante à commencer une question fut Serena :

\- Pourquoi un semi mauvais carac...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'image de Doduo qui apparaissait dans nos têtes. C'était bizarre, un oiseau sans ailes à deux têtes !

\- J'ai compris, se ravisa la fille.

Heureusement pour moi, Red expliqua quand même :

\- Elle avait une tête qui m'adorait et l'autre qui ne pouvait pas me voir. Ça n'a pas été facilement de devenir ami avec elles.

C'était un peu bizarre mais je comprenais maintenant.

\- Comme l'a dit Karen, elle a gagné l'affrontement et Safran est sortie de l'Arène peu après, son Badge acquis. Nous avons passé la journée au centre commercial de la ville et dormi au Centre Pokémon la nuit.

\- C'est important de se reposer de temps en temps, confirma Karen même si Blue ne semblait pas très d'accord avec elle au vu de la tête qu'il faisait.

Ce fut Papa Gray qui rajouta ensuite :

\- On a eu notre combat aussi.

\- C'était le lendemain ça, précisa Red avant de nous expliquer. Gray m'a défié en combat, lui seul contre mes six Pokémon. Il a choisi le bois où j'avais capturé Ember.

\- Où Ember l'a capturé, rit Karen.

Je fixai alors Papa Gray qui hocha la tête pour m'expliquer :

\- J'ai battu cinq de ses Pokémon mais j'ai perdu contre Ember à la fin. Elle m'avait presque tué donc ils ont dû me capturer pour me soigner.

\- C'était un combat vraiment impressionnant, ajouta Karen. Il est vraiment super fort.

Je souris avec fierté comme elle parlait de mon Papa Gray.

\- Donc, vous êtes partis directement à Safrania après ça ? demanda Serena.

\- Non, on est... retournés à Céladopole... J'avais pas pensé à ça, souffla-t-elle alors à Red.

Il secoua la tête et expliqua alors :

\- Comme nous avions Gray dans une Pokéball, nous préférions retourner dans un Centre Pokémon où on connaissait bien les Joëlle sur place. Moins de problèmes si elles s'en rendaient compte.

Karen hocha rapidement la tête pour approuver ses dires mais semblait également l'apprendre, ce qui fit soupirer Blue. Elle se justifia auprès de lui :

\- Nous sommes partis vers Safrania directement après quand même. Gray a immédiatement voulu tester le Dojo. Il s'est battu contre plusieurs Pokémon tout seul et a fini par affronter le maître des lieux que vous connaissez bien.

\- Lloyd, affirmai-je en entendant beaucoup de monde en faire de même dans la foule.

\- C'était un combat vraiment sympa, commenta Papa Gray. J'avais jamais eu l'occasion de taper sur un autre humain qui pouvait me rendre des coups. Mais bon, j'ai gagné et je suis reparti avec Ressort, mon Kicklee.

L'image du Kicklee nous arriva immédiatement dans la tête, Morgane, comme la plupart d'entre nous, connaissait déjà ce Pokémon puisque Lloyd en avait une et qu'il venait souvent.

\- Ouais, lui, confirma tout de même Papa Gray. Donc voilà, on a tenté de venir ici après ça mais y avait plein de Rocket qui nous empêchaient de rentrer donc on est parti vers le Centre Pokémon pour la nuit.

\- Et le lendemain, il a invité Ember en rendez-vous, me dit alors Karen.

\- Ah bon ? demandai-je à Papa Gray.

\- C'était elle qui avait demandé de chasser avec moi, c'était pas un rendez-vous, corrigea-t-il. Et puis, c'est pas le plus important, on devrait parler du combat contre les Rocket plutôt, non ?

\- C'est pas important ? le questionnai-je, choquée.

\- Enfin... C'est juste que vous êtes pas venu pour savoir ça, grogna-t-il plus doucement.

\- Donc c'est important, affirmai-je.

Il tourna la tête et m'ignora, faisant rire ses amis. Safran me félicita pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas. Elle demanda aussi à son chéri de faire sortir Ember pour entendre sa version des faits mais il refusa pour ne pas gêner Papa Gray encore plus.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien contre les histoires d'amour, mais je dois avouer que je me demande comment vous en êtes arrivés à combattre la Team Rocket à l'intérieur de la Sylphe, s'intéressa Morgane.

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ce fut Karen qui prit la parole :

\- C'est moi qui les ai emmenés là-bas. Mon père était retenu en otage et on m'a forcé à emmener Red et Safran. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas trop réfléchis...

\- J'étais à l'intérieur aussi, continua Blue. J'étais une garantie que Karen fasse bien ce qu'on lui avait demandé et que son père aille bien, autant un de leur membre temporaire qu'un otage en fait.

\- Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'Aline règle le problème immédiatement puisqu'elle nous attendait à l'entrée, continua la rousse, sans avoir l'air très sûre de ce qu'elle racontait. Comme elle avait essayé de tuer Safran, j'ai changé de camp et on a foncé libérer les otages. Gray s'est occupé de combattre Aline.

\- Nous avions un niveau bien supérieur à tous les Rocket, exceptés Aline et Giovanni donc sauver les otages a été assez facile, commenta Red. Nous avons eu de la chance de trouver les bonnes personnes pour nous aider à nous diriger dans le bâtiment. Après ça, tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire était de retrouver Blue et combattre le chef de la Team Rocket.

\- Quand nous avons retrouvés Blue, Karen et lui sont allés sauver le reste des otages pendant que nous allions affronter Papa, rajouta Safran.

\- Pas grand-chose à raconter de notre côté, précisa Blue. Les membres de la Team Rocket étaient faibles et nous sommes retournés au Centre Pokémon après ça.

Red hocha la tête alors que Karen semblait mal à l'aise, regardant ses pieds. Je la fixai mais ne dis rien. Elle ne remarqua pas mon regard et continua de baisser la tête alors que les autres parlaient. Pourtant, quelqu'un lui adressa la parole directement, son amie au premier rang :

\- T'es vraiment une super héroïne en fait Karen ! Trop bien !

La rousse sursauta en entendant sa voix et releva sa tête vers Serena. Elle lui sourit, apparemment très gênée.

\- Elle ne te répondra pas là, trop modeste, commenta Blue avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie pour murmurer. Courage toi, on a fini avec ça.

\- Oui… souffla faiblement la fille.

Safran empêcha Serena de lui poser une nouvelle question en revenant sur l'histoire :

\- En ce qui concerne le combat contre Papa, il s'est passé dans le bureau de la chef de la Sylphe SARL. Un grand bureau mais on ne pouvait pas utiliser tous nos Pokémon sans se gêner, donc Red a commencé en envoyant son Tortank contre le Nidorino de Papa.

Elle inspira et regarda son chéri qui hocha la tête. Elle poursuivit alors :

\- Il l'a battu et Papa a décidé d'envoyer sa Kangourex. Ils se sont battus un moment mais la Pokémon… de Papa a pris le dessus et elle a battu Tortank…

\- Elle l'a tué en fait, précisa Red. Il ne rentrait plus dans sa Pokéball, il était bien mort.

Tortank ? Mais c'était bien le Pokémon qui avait tiré de l'eau sur Papa Gray tout à l'heure non ? Ou alors le Maître Pokémon avait deux Tortank ? Je questionnai Papa Gray du regard et il répondit :

\- Me regarde pas, j'en savais rien qu'elle était déjà morte la tortue.

\- On ne te l'avait pas dit ? s'étonna Safran.

\- On ne savait pas non plus, ajouta Karen. Mais… alors comment ? Enfin, je me doute qu'on va bientôt savoir mais… Enfin, si vous aviez une solution miracle, les autres seraient revenus aussi…

Elle se tut et se mit à réfléchir avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait. Elle rougit et secoua la tête en disant à Safran qu'elle pouvait continuer de raconter. La blonde acquiesça et dit :

\- Red était vraiment effondré après ça, donc j'ai continué le combat à sa place. Sonate a battu la Kangourex. J'ai ensuite envoyé Nina pour combattre son Rhinocorne et sa Nidoqueen. Elle a failli perdre contre cette dernière mais Red lui a donné la CS Surf pendant le combat et elle a gagné avec cette attaque.

\- Un Pokémon Sol avec une attaque Eau ? s'étonna Blue.

\- Je te montrerai tout à l'heure si tu veux, ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment intéressé par l'offre de la blonde.

\- Il restait des forces à Aline, la Kangourex de Papa et elle a reçu l'ordre de me tuer. Elle a refusé de lui obéir, comme on avait grandi ensemble et Papa est parti en l'abandonnant.

\- Il s'est enfui avec tous les Pokémon en forme que vous aviez ? s'étonna Blue.

\- J'ai demandé à Red qu'on le laisse partir… Je ne voulais pas le tuer… avoua Safran.

Normal, c'était son papa à elle.

\- Et on ne pensait pas très clairement après un combat pareil. Aline est directement venue s'excuser à moi pour Tortank. Puis, la PDG et son secrétaire sont venus nous voir.

Je questionnai le maître sur la signification de ces lettres et ça voulait juste dire que c'était la chef de la Sylphe, comme Morgane était la chef de l'Arène.

\- Ils ont voulu nous récompenser de les avoir sauvés, continua alors Red, maintenant que j'avais ma réponse. Ils nous ont offert deux objets très précieux. Le premier était un Rappel Max, qui m'a permis de faire revivre Tortank. C'est un objet vraiment miraculeux mais extrêmement rare, c'était d'ailleurs leur seul restant.

\- Rappel Max...répéta sombrement Karen.

La Maître la fixa d'un sourire triste qu'elle ne remarqua pas et enchaîna :

\- Le second objet était également unique, il s'agit de la Master Ball. Une Pokéball capable de capturer n'importe quel Pokémon à coup sûr sans l'affaiblir.

Blue sembla immédiatement s'étouffer avant de s'écrier :

\- Pardon ?! Tu l'as utilisée ?

\- C'est prévu dans les prochains jours, commenta Red.

\- Le fameux cent-cinquante-et-un ?

Le Maître Pokémon hocha la tête et dit :

\- C'est le seul moyen de le battre sans gros risque, et c'est risqué quand même. Je ne me séparerai pas de la balle Blue.

\- J'imagine bien. Mais donner un tel objet à quelqu'un qui a délaissé la complétion de son Pokédex…

\- Il 'devait' me revenir, affirma Red en insistant sur le verbe.

Il devait y avoir un message caché dans cette phrase parce que Blue sembla comprendre quelque chose et se tut. Red nous sourit à tous et continua :

\- Après ça, nous sommes allés retrouvés Blue, Karen et Gray au Centre Pokémon.

\- Papa Gray avait gagné le combat ? demandai-je avant de me tourner vers lui pour lui poser la question directement. Tu as gagné contre la Rocket ?

Il soupira alors que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, ses amis compris. Il avoua finalement :

\- J'ai battu tous ses Pokémon et elle a fini dans les vapes mais j'ai fini dans un sale état aussi. C'est Atchoum qui a dû me remettre dans ma Pokéball pour me sauver au Centre Pokémon.

Il en sembla très gêné et changea de sujet rapidement :

\- M'enfin, après ça, on est venus à cette Arène donc vous savez ce qu'il s'y est passé. Safran a affronté Morgane en première et a abandonné le match, je suis passé après et ai gagné. Safran a recommencé juste après pour gagner, puis Red a fait pareil et voilà, on est partis.

\- Et Karen ?! s'inquiéta Serena.

\- J'ai gagné aussi, mais ils sont partis avant comme j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire après ça et que je repartais avec Blue le lendemain.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as gagné, j'y étais, précisa-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas restés regarder si vous aviez voyagé ensemble tout ce temps ?

\- Je n'allais pas les retarder davantage…

Papa Gray et Safran affirmèrent en même temps :

\- Honnêtement, je voulais quitter Safrania dès que possible…

Ils se regardèrent et se demandèrent :

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux eurent l'air gênés d'avoir parlé en même temps et Papa Gray commença :

\- Juste qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de trucs dans cette ville, j'avais besoin d'en sortir.

\- Même chose, affirma Safran. Avec le combat contre la Team Rocket et… tout le reste…

Tout le reste ? D'après leur histoire, ils n'avaient été qu'aux deux Arènes à part ça, c'était si fatigant ? Les trois autres, même Papa Gray, semblèrent comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire et hochèrent la tête. Le Maître Pokémon inspira un grand coup et poursuivit l'histoire...

* * *

 _Fin de l'arc 6 (Chapitre 58 à 86)_

 _Pas grand-chose d'intéressant ici vu qu'ils mentent beaucoup sur ce qu'il s'est passé xD Du coup, en bonus, des infos !_

 _Dooonc, ouais, le chapitre s'appelle Karen puisque l'arc est concentré sur elle mais... dans cet italique, je vais parler de Gray (vous verrez normalement le point de vue de Karen et tous les détails dans l'histoire dont elle est l'héroïne si je décide de ne pas ellipser ce passage ^^)_

 _Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il y a plein de choses à expliquer sur ses changements, son affection envers Ember (et Karen x) ) et surtout (surtout!)... il a quasi rien voulu dire sur lui dans ce chapitre donc c'est une punition xD_

 _Gray donc, où commencer ? Le début donc (qu'il faut que je réécrive entièrement dans VàK parce qu'il y a une grosse incohérence sur son passé que personne n'a vu -v- Je corrige petit à petit mais c'est l'occasion de vous apprendre la vraie histoire de Gray xD)._

 _Comme il l'a dit, il est né à Parmanie, dans une maison de laquelle il ne sortait jamais parce qu'être hybride était passible de peine de mort. Son père l'entraînait pour qu'il puisse se défendre dans le pire des cas et lui faisait croire qu'il était humain pour qu'il ne se fasse pas griller de suite quand il sortirait. Du coup, niveau compétences sociales, comme vous le savez, c'est pas le top et aucun ami même s'il n'est pas forcément du type solitaire._

 _La première fois qu'il a pu vraiment sortir de chez lui, c'était pour déménager au Château Indigo puis, quand la loi sur le crime d'être hybride a été abrogée. Vu qu'il était humain et que c'était un nouveau monde où les combats Pokémon étaient à la mode, il s'était dit que ce devait être normal de devoir prouver sa force pour s'intégrer. Ce qui ne marchait pas très bien vu que tout le monde finissait par avoir peur de lui et le détestait/fuyait._

 _Après, son but premier était de vaincre son père (preuve qu'il pouvait se défendre contre tout et n'importe quoi, son papa étant l'être le plus puissant du monde entier) et donc, de se renforcer. Aldo lui a toujours fait croire qu'il était plus fort que tous ses Pokémon pour que Gray continue à vouloir se dépasser et devienne assez fort pour assurer sa sécurité. (Olga n'est venue qu'après avec ses plans foireux xD)_

 _Sont ensuite venus ceux qui se sont dit que sa force pouvait être utile et voulaient en profiter, ses premiers employeurs. Pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais il avait au moins trouvé un moyen de gagner de l'argent même s'il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la valeur (il a appris ça sur le tas et c'était pas vraiment utile au final, mais bon, ça l'occupait )._

 _Quand il a croisé Red et Safran sur la route 22, c'étaient les premiers enfants d'à peu près son âge qui ne l'avaient pas fui malgré qu'ils l'aient vu battre un Nidoking géant, pas plus qu'ils ne semblaient vouloir se servir de lui malgré la Pokéball lancée qui l'avait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Du coup, il les a appréciés. Suffisamment pour refuser de les tuer quand il a reçu son contrat sur leur tête ('pas d'innocent/faible', c'était une excuse surtout -v-)_

 _Il a ensuite commencé la quête des Badges pour se renforcer, ayant appris que les avoir tous permettait d'affronter le Conseil, et donc son père, il pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen d'être sûr d'avoir le niveau. Il continuait les petits boulots plus ou moins horribles tout de même. La plupart des gens qu'il croisait ensuite, même les Champions (à l'exception du Major Bob) étaient pour lui du même type que tous les autres : traumatisés pour rien (Pierre, Ondine [Humain VS Léviator, c'est rien pour lui oui xD]) ou voulant se servir de lui (Érika). Rien comme Red pour lui parler familièrement sans trop de peur. Ce qui s'est d'ailleurs confirmé pour lui quand il l'a revu à Carmin sur Mer._

 _C'est pour ça qu'il a suivi Red dans le Casino quand il l'a vu dans Céladopole, par intérêt. Il est bien sûr arrivé quand vous savez et s'est vu ordonné de tuer Aline R. Pas un ordre froid comme il en avait l'habitude, il sentait que c'était très important là du coup. Et puis, un adversaire puissant, pour s'améliorer, il n'y avait pas mieux. Tous ses buts se rejoignaient et il aurait normalement l'occasion de voir Red à coup sûr après ça._

 _On en arrive alors à Parmanie, plus précisément la Route 15. (je vais répondre à Kisak pour Atchoum du coup) Il avait perdu la trace d'Aline parce qu'il ne court malheureusement pour lui pas plus vite qu'un Doduo et s'est retrouvé face à un Métamorph. Le Pokémon s'est alors transformé en lui et l'a agressé, tout content de la force nouvelle que lui offrait ce nouveau corps. C'était le premier adversaire après Aline qu'il n'a pas battu très facilement mais il l'a mis en déroute tout de même. Le Pokémon s'est enfui, tuant à peu près tout ce qui passait à portée de lui pour gagner en puissance (niveau) et retourner se venger. Il est ensuite tombé sur les deux héros et a tenté de faire pareil._

 _Quand Gray l'a rattrapé, il était bien sûr très surpris d'à nouveau tomber sur Red et Safran mais battre Atchoum était la priorité. Et puis, il avait échoué dans une de ses missions (tuer Aline) pour la toute première fois en plus donc il devait faire quelque chose pour eux. Il s'est donc retrouvé à les sauver malgré son fameux 'les forts tuent les faibles et voilà' x) Capturer Atchoum pour s'en servir de punching-ball, c'était pas une excuse par contre, c'était vraiment son but à la base xD_

 _C'est alors que Red et Safran lui proposent de l'accompagner pour finir sa mission avec lui. Une première. Surtout avec la gamine qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils ne le traitaient pas comme les autres employeurs qui se fichaient de ses méthodes tant qu'il accomplissait le boulot, il se faisait engueuler pour ses manières sans qu'il ait l'impression qu'on tente de l'agresser, on le forçait à trouver un surnom pour son Pokémon fraîchement attrapé. Il avait l'impression de commencer à perdre son sentiment de liberté mais trouvait encore plus bizarre de ne pas trouver ça si dérangeant. (un peu quand même)_

 _S'est ensuite passé l'épisode de la base Rocket de Parmanie, qui lui a fait comprendre que, malgré ses progrès, il n'était pas aussi tout puissant qu'il avait commencé à le croire. De l'autre côté, Red et même la gamine devenaient de plus en plus puissants, il voyait qu'ils allaient rapidement rattraper son niveau. Ça et le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas trouvé Aline lui donnait une excuse pour rester avec eux et surtout essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement dans sa tête._

 _Il a expliqué dans ce chapitre pourquoi il avait quitté le groupe dans Parmanie son Badge, visite de sa ville natale (grosse déception en apprenant qu'on ne pouvait pas affronter les Pokémon du zoo xD) et surtout éviter la gamine toute chouineuse !_

 _Il finit par rentrer au Centre Pokémon avec une nouvelle proie qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter et mangea dans la chambre en attendant le duo de dresseurs. C'est là qu'il rencontra Karen, qui avait l'air apeurée et dégoûtée par lui aux premiers abords mais qui est vite devenus aussi bizarrement collante et familière que les deux autres. Il n'aimait pas trop sa présence parce que ça rajoutait de la difficulté pour lui, il sentait qu'il était en train de changer et ça lui faisait peur. Avec Red et Safran, ça 'avançait' assez doucement et il pouvait s'enfuir quand c'était trop pour lui mais Karen était encore pire qu'eux puisqu'elle lui a fait..._

 _Un câlin !_

 _Là, y a beaucoup de choses qui sont passés dans sa tête très rapidement, la première étant que la dernière personne qui lui avait fait ça était celle qu'il pensait être sa mère (qu'il n'a pas revue depuis son déménagement au Château Indigo d'ailleurs, deux ans auparavant donc) et que ça lui avait manqué, puis que c'était bizarre, qu'il se sentait plus chaud, que son cœur se mettait à battre vite, des grosses envies qui se manifestent et finalement panique. Il s'enfuit après ça prétextant aller manger mais... C'est pas facile de dire ça donc on va zapper par respect pour l'intimité de Gray et des Pokémon sauvages qu'il aurait croisé xD_

 _Il resta tout de même avec le groupe, puisque 'lié par son contrat', l'excuse qui marchait bien. (il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était une excuse lui à ce moment-là -v-) Il essayait d'être un peu plus comme les autres, parler un peu plus, rendre service (il s'y prenait très mal pour les deux mais il essayait dur). Et finalement, il a eu besoin d'une nouvelle pause et des nids de Rapasdepic lui donnaient l'excuse parfaite pour redevenir un moment celui qu'il était avant tout ces changements bizarres._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, vous (qui avez lu le bonus dédié) savez comment ça s'est passé. Atchoum qui décide de dévoiler son trop plein d'affection à son maître comme les humains, puis la même chose transformé en Karen. Du coup, se faire embrasser par 'Karen' l'a vachement affecté, en plus de lui rappeler le câlin._

 _Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il était intéressé par la rousse... et ça lui a pas plu du tout xD Il l'a beaucoup évitée après ça avant qu'Ember ne lui fasse la morale. Il a fini par se faire consoler par la renarde qui, même ne parlant pas sa langue, savait communiquer avec lui mieux que les autres. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'elle avait exactement le même 'problème' que lui mais envers lui. Et ça, c'était pas logique du tout ! Ça l'a suffisamment choqué pour oublier ce qu'Ember appelait 'ses chaleurs' envers Karen._

 _Du coup, il a voulu aider Ember, en lui rappelant qu'elle le détestait et pourquoi. C'est la raison du combat sur la Route 8, à l'endroit où il avait tué la famille d'Ember. Il était content que la Feunard soit la dernière à combattre d'ailleurs parce qu'elle pouvait gagner du coup comme il était épuisé. Il aurait sans doute pu gagner d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas à fond même s'il ne faisait pas semblant de frapper. Il voulait mourir pour aider Ember à ne pas 'se perdre' comme lui. Il a mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi il voulait l'aider d'ailleurs._

… _Vous me direz sans doute que, dans VàK, mes persos sont très prompts à sacrifier leur vie pour la personne (ou le Pokémon) qu'ils aiment et je ne peux pas nier du tout xD Mais bon, ça fait partie de la notion de l'amour pour l'auteur donc ça se répercute forcément sur les persos x) [Eevee est à part puisqu'il se sacrifie pour tout et n'importe quoi, sa vie n'ayant pas autant d'importance pour lui que celles de ses amis et Pokémon également xD]_

 _Pour en revenir à Gray, il s'est bien rendu compte qu'il n'a pas réussi à aider Ember et finalement, c'est Ember (ayant compris ce qu'il avait essayé de faire) qui a décidé de tenter de l'aider. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a réussi à réagir normalement face à Karen à Safrania et à accepter le fait qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle allait mal depuis qu'elle était dans la ville et a tenté de l'aider autant qu'il pouvait (pour une fois, il a réussi xD) à quatre reprises : en acceptant ses habitudes (bon, il a pas fait ça pour l'aider, il voit vraiment pas le mal ), en la sauver de son sombre passé (il a fait ça pour l'aider là par contre... mais il a agi sans s'en rendre compte xD) et en l'enlaçant quand elle allait mal (là il s'en rendait compte et il s'est vraiment forcé pour ça ^^) et en s'inquiétant pour elle au Centre Pokémon le soir._

 _Ce jour-là, il avait également combattu Lloyd dans le dojo, première fois qu'il croisait un humain qui lui ressemblait autant, et il n'était finalement pas humain. Il essayait surtout d'éviter de penser à ça, ayant plus important à traiter entre Karen, Ember et son tout nouveau Kicklee. (il était totalement surmené psychologiquement en tout cas -v-)_

 _D'ailleurs, cette nuit-là, après que les deux héros se soient endormis, Ember était allée proposer la chasse à deux du lendemain à Gray, utilisant le pauvre Atchoum pour se faire comprendre plus facilement (Méta-VDM xD). Elle a fait ça en se rendant compte de deux choses : qu'elle était peut-être amoureuse (elle refusait de l'admettre quand Fat l'a signalé mais elle s'est dit que ça expliquait des choses) et surtout... que Gray semblait intéressé par Karen donc il fallait faire vite pour se l'approprier xD_

 _Leur chasse en amoureux est un bonus que j'ai failli vous écrire mais... Ember l'a dragué d'une manière très... physique dirons-nous, donc j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ça même s'il ne s'était pas laissé tenté ^^_

 _Malheureusement pour Gray, tout continue de s'enchaîner très vite ensuite avec son combat contre Aline dans la Sylphe vu qu'elle lui a clairement prouvé par l'affinité des types qu'il était un hybride de type Combat. Il survit d'ailleurs à ce combat uniquement grâce à ses Pokémon ce qui lui mit un sacré coup après tout ce voyage qui devait le rendre fort._

 _Et Atchoum qui se déclara encore à lui et se re-transforme en Karen, ça en a rajouté sur l'autre problème. Il s'est endormi par la suite, plus à cause d'un surmenage mental que de la fatigue de son combat._

 _Et dès le réveil, il se prend la révélation de Eevee comme quoi ils sont deux dans le corps et que 'Red' n'est pas son vrai nom. Et aussi que Karen était pas tout à fait une alliée aussi et qu'elle allait partir. Il s'est un peu senti trahi sur le coup._

 _Et puis, ils sont partis à l'Arène, où Lloyd lui a posé quelques questions pour savoir s'il était le fils d'Aldo. Une fois qu'il en était sûr, il affirma une nouvelle fois que Gray était hybride avec conviction._

 _Gray réfuta immédiatement et prouva son humanité avec la photo de 'sa mère', la jolie femme aux cheveux gris. Il se trouvait que Lloyd l'avait déjà rencontrée et que c'était une hybride Machoc, les hybrides étant stériles, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être sa mère. Gray a refusé d'accepter ça et s'est battu avec Lloyd, même si c'était à sens unique comme le frère ne répondait pas à son hostilité. Il se retenait sachant que ce n'était pas la faute de Gray mais il était quand même énervé du fait que son père l'ait abandonné lui pour avoir Gray ensuite et le garder._

 _Au fond de lui, Gray savait qu'il était hybride et n'avait plus aucune excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il était encore peut-être humain. Son père et 'sa mère' l'avaient trahi, sa vraie mère était sans doute celle qui lui tapait dessus pour l'entraîner aussi d'ailleurs, il lui semblait effectivement qu'elle était plus agréable avec lui que les autres Pokémon d'Aldo hors-combat._

 _C'est bien sûr dans cet orphelinat qu'il a rencontré Leyla mais je garde les raisons de son choix pour l'épilogue de cette fic donc pas spoil :p_

 _En quittant l'Arène, ils se sont également séparés de Karen, il n'était pas très d'accord avec ça mais il avait autre chose en tête, de bien plus important à ses yeux. Il allait finalement avouer aux autres qu'il était hybride. Il le fit directement à leur sortie de l'Arène et… comme il le pensait, ils n'eurent pas l'air très choqués ou dégoûtés, ils acceptaient simplement l'information comme pour la révélation de Karen qui couchaient avec ses Pokémon où elle était la seule (du groupe) à penser que c'était bizarre. Il se dit qu'il était pareil, juste bête de penser que c'était bizarre de se faire du souci pour ça et ils sont partis vers Parmanie._

 _Arrivés là-bas, il est parti chasser. Il a à nouveau invité Ember avec lui mais tous les autres également, pour éviter qu'elle ne 'l'attaque' à nouveau. Elle avait changé de tactique et essayé de partager sa proie pour se rapprocher de lui. Bien sûr, Gray a répondu qu'une proie n'avait pas de valeur si on ne la chassait pas soi-même mais comprit l'intention de la Feunard. Ils finirent tout deux par manger la proie de l'autre. (Romantisme by Gray xD)_

 _Bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, il a donc décidé de faire chambre à part pour cette nuit, se retrouver un peu seul. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de la Feunard qui a vu l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Même si 'la menace Karen' avait disparu, Ember était allée trop loin avec lui pour s'arrêter maintenant, elle n'a donc pas hésité à demander ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Eevee lui a donc proposé l'alternative d'aller dormir avec lui et elle allait accepter avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle soit trop physique avec lui et qu'elle aurait du mal à se contrôler en étant dans sa chambre. Donc non, il fallait qu'il reste dans celle de Red, avec les autres Pokémon, elle pourrait rester avec lui sans franchir des limites._

 _Gray comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait mais jouait au con en demandant à Red ce qu'elle avait. Il eut la réponse qu'il voulait Ember s'était attachée à lui et la façon qu'avait de le dire Red montrait que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Après, peut-être qu'il ne comprenait juste pas ce que ça voulait dire, même s'il était intelligent, c'était un gamin le Red. Mais Gray finit par céder au regard de la Feunard et resta dans la chambre. Il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour argumenter encore longtemps face à la renarde têtue qui s'est finalement collée à lui toute la nuit vu qu'il ne se débattait pas._

 _Le lendemain, avant d'aller chasser, il demande si un autre Pokémon veut venir avec lui, vu qu'il lui reste une place. Eevee lui répond de garder cette place pour un Pokémon qui lui plairait et il pensa directement à Ember avant de comprendre qu'il parlait d'une nouvelle capture et d'être gêné. Là, il ne pouvait plus se mentir longtemps._

 _Pendant cette chasse, il avait décidé d'observer l'Insécateur, comme il était nouveau dans le groupe de chasse. Ça ne plut pas du tout à Ember qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait son attention. Elle réussit à entraîner Gray loin du groupe, Dardargnan lui ayant assuré que tout irait bien pour les autres._

 _Gray a été un peu perdu une fois seul avec Ember. Il écoutait son monologue sans réellement comprendre ses mots et l'interrompit pour lui demander s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Le choc passé, Ember accepta évidemment et le contact eu lieu. Gray sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, rien à voir avec les câlins de Karen en fait. (ceux-là étaient très perturbant mais c'est la faute de la rouquine aussi, elle a des trucs attachés sur le torse !) Il soupira en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se demandant si c'était parce qu'il était à demi-bestiole. Ember le questionna et il lui avoua qu'il était vraiment bizarre mais qu'il s'était aussi attaché à elle. Toute heureuse, elle le colla encore plus et testa encore ses limites pour voir si l'acceptation avait changé quelque chose. Ce fut le cas car Gray accepta son invitation._

 _De l'autre côté de la chasse, Dardargnan avait rassemblé Atchoum, Coupain et Ressort pour les avertir que Gray et Ember étaient partis un moment et de pas s'en faire. Y en a un qui s'en est fait : Atchoum. Il n'a pas hésité et est parti à la recherche de son Maître adoré pour finalement le retrouver en pleine action avec la Feunard. Son cri de surprise l'a fait se faire repérer et les a interrompus (il ne s'est pas fait engueuler parce que ça aurait voulu dire que Gray assume ouvertement sa relation devant tout le monde xD). Du coup, quand ils sont rentrés de la chasse, Atchoum était totalement déprimé (Méta-VDM 2.0) et Grember frustrés (même si la renarde était vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à accomplir son but)._

 _Gray a à nouveau tenté de fuir un jour comme à Parmanie pour être seul et, une nouvelle fois, Ember s'en est mêlée. Elle a indirectement proposé à Gray de l'entraîner pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ce qui le fit changer d'avis. Il apprit que Red était suffisamment d'accord avec leur relation pour proposer à la Feunard de devenir son Pokémon. Il remarqua aussi que Red avait compris qu'ils étaient ensembles avant lui xD_

 _Quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls, Ember a directement voulu recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la chasse mais Gray décida de nier les faits et insista sur le fait qu'il allait l'entraîner pour Red. Il n'était pas très convaincant mais il essayait suffisamment de l'être pour énerver Ember. Elle accepta un combat d'entraînement et… elle tenta de le forcer pendant celui-ci. Gray se prit au jeu et tenta de lui rendre la pareille et voilà comment sont nés leurs rapports vachement violents -v- (qui sont la principale raison pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais eu cette histoire en bonus alors qu'elle était prête dans ma tête xD Merci les résumés -v-)_

 _Et finalement, quand il a rendu Ember, il a finalement avoué (en s'excusant au cas où ce soit une mauvaise chose) qu'il était avec elle. Relation qui a été acceptée sans problème par ses amis donc tout allait bien._

 _Et je vais m'arrêter là pour l'histoire de Gray, l'italique explicatif est presque aussi long que le chapitre lui-même xD (3623 mots sur les 8300 globaux, record battu ! x))_

 _Le prochain arc est celui tournant autour de Red… S'ils doivent encore cacher plein de choses, ça risque d'être super court à résumer vu qu'il s'agit uniquement de Cramois'Île. Et je sais pas trop sur quel autre personnage je peux vous balancer un pavétalique xD_


	8. Red

**Arc 7 : Red**

Le Maître Pokémon prononça alors :

\- Grâce à Vol, nous avons pu rejoindre Parmanie immédiatement après avoir quitté l'Arène de Safrania. Notre destination était Cramois'Île donc nous voulions prendre un bateau à Parmanie.

Blue décida de préciser alors que je regardais à nouveau Papa Gray en me demandant à quoi il pensait :

\- De mon côté, j'ai profité de votre journée à Safrania pour aller à Cramois'Île sur Roucarnage. Avec le Téléport de mon Alakazam, Karen a fini à Cramois'Île avant vous du coup.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, rit Red avant de se plaindre. C'était très bien pensé de ta part mais tu aurais pu nous faire profiter.

\- Nous étions en compétition, je n'allais pas aider mes adversaires, se justifia-t-il.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Red qui déclara :

\- Dans tous les cas, nous étions à Parmanie et nous nous sommes tous endormis assez rapidement. Comme l'ont dit Gray et Safran, la journée avait été très chargée pour nous. Et le lendemain, Safran a voulu faire un nouveau combat contre moi et j'ai accepté le défi. Nous avons passé la journée à nous entraîner chacun de notre côté et nous sommes retrouvés en fin d'après-midi.

\- Comme les autres, le match a été serré, mais il a triché, nous dit Safran.

\- Je n'ai pas triché ! se défendit le garçon en rouge.

\- Nan, on a même choisi les Pokémon qu'ils utilisaient avec l'autre fille là.

\- Quelle autre fille ? demanda Karen.

\- Safran était partie s'entraîner avec Jeannine, la fille de Koga. Elle était avec nous pendant le match du coup, nous expliqua Red. Comme l'a dit Gray, il choisissait mes Pokémon et Jeannine choisissaient ceux de Safran. On a fait le match en six manches.

\- Et tu as triché comment ? l'accusa la rousse.

Il soupira et dit :

\- Ember a utilisé Hurlement sur son Lokhlass donc...

\- Lokhlass ? lui demandai-je.

Il s'interrompit et hocha la tête avant de me dire :

\- Oui, Loki, celui qu'elle a eu à la Sylphe.

Il dut voir à ma tête que je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Je regardais Morgane qui regardait le Pokédex, je pensais qu'on allait voir ce Pokémon bientôt.

\- On en avait pas parlé ?

Je secouai la tête et Safran me dit :

\- C'était un des otages de la Sylphe qui me l'a offert quand je l'ai sauvé... d'un Rocket.

Morgane trouva finalement l'image du Pokémon car il apparut dans ma tête. Il était super beau, tout bleu avec une carapace. Je n'avais pas été la seule à penser ainsi car des murmures appréciateurs résonnèrent dans la salle. Safran eut soudainement l'air emplie de fierté. Puis elle se rappela ce de quoi ils parlaient avant ça et répéta :

\- Mais Red a triché pour le battre !

\- Hurlement, ce n'est pas de la triche, lui dit alors son chéri en soupirant. Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu battre Ember malgré son avantage de type, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'affronter.

\- Mais tu as triché... bouda-t-elle.

\- Allons, allons, ne vous disputez pas, c'est passé maintenant, rit Karen. Je suppose que c'est Red qui a gagné ?

\- Oui, affirma celui-ci. Nous sommes ensuite retournés au Centre Pokémon pour soigner nos Pokémon avant de partir vers Cramois'Île en bateau. Les infirmières Joëlle nous ont offert des habits chauds pour la traversée puisque nous passions près des Îles Écume. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le port mais...

Il réfléchit un instant et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas un Pokémon que l'on pourra montrer ça...

\- La morve l'a peut-être vu, lui dit Papa Gray en libérant son Métamorph. Tu te rappelles du Pokémon qu'on a vu sur le bateau ? T'étais dans ta Pokéball mais tu vois peut-être de qui je parle. Celui qui a bouffé le bateau là.

\- ... Votre bateau a été mangé par un Pokémon ? le questionna Blue.

\- Pas le nôtre, précisa Red. Une fois à bord, on nous a invités à assister au départ d'un autre bateau qui comptait sortir du Kanto. À peine avait-il franchi la frontière qu'il s'est fait avaler par un Lugia.

Un Lugia ? Personne d'autre que lui n'était pas surpris en entendant ce nom. Papa Gray regarda Atchoum qui tremblait. Il secouait la tête et Safran le traduisit :

\- Il ne peut pas se transformer en lui apparemment. Quelque chose le bloque...

Red réfléchit un instant et décida de nous décrire :

\- C'est un énorme Pokémon, majoritairement blanc. Il ressemble un peu à un dragon ou un oiseau et a des épines bleues sur le dos.

\- Probablement un Pokémon Psy et Eau comme il a fait voler le bateau avec Psyko avant de le manger... commenta Safran.

\- Il est Psy et Vol en fait, corrigea le Maître Pokémon. Même s'il vit principalement dans l'eau et qu'il connaît beaucoup d'attaques de ce type.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas ta Master Ball pour celui-là alors ? demanda Blue.

Red le regarda et déclara finalement :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de l'attraper même ainsi, il me tuerait avant.

\- J'ai du mal à voir comment on pourrait faire pour combattre un Pokémon aussi puissant oui... continua Safran.

\- Et je serai inutile, notre sang bestiole nous empêche de l'approcher, affirma Papa Gray. Atchoum ne peut même pas se transformer en lui on dirait, ça confirme.

\- Si même Gray en a peur, je n'essayerais pas, même avec une Pokéball miracle, commenta Karen.

\- C'est un peu notre raisonnement, rit le Maître. Dans tous les cas, notre bateau ne comptait pas sortir du Kanto donc nous sommes restés à bord pour aller à Cramois'Île. Vers la moitié du chemin, un vent gelé s'est levé et le bateau a été bloqué dans la glace immédiatement. Ils nous ont dit qu'on serait sauvés dans cinq jours à partir de là donc…

Il inspira et sourit :

\- On a décidé de foncer vers les Îles Écume pour chercher le Pokémon qui nous avait bloqués.

\- Un seul Pokémon a pu geler le bateau entier ? demanda une fille dans la masse de gens.

\- C'est un Pokémon légendaire, Artikodin. Sa force est bien supérieure à celle des autres Pokémon, beaucoup pensent que ce sont des dieux. On en a parlé un peu plus tôt.

Morgane nous montra à nouveau l'image d'Artikodin. Oui, je m'en souvenais ! Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi fort quand même. Red attendit une réponse de la fille mais comme elle ne vint pas, il continua :

\- Les Îles Écume sont un duo de cavernes entièrement faites en glace, l'entrée est à la surface mais elles plongent sous la mer sur plusieurs étages. Beaucoup de Pokémon de type Eau et Glace y vivent.

Ce fut Safran qui continua :

\- Nous avions sortis nos Pokémon pour nous protéger et Sonate est devenue amie avec une Psykokwak sauvage qui a voulu venir avec nous. Mais Red et moi avions déjà six Pokémon donc Gray s'est dévoué pour la capturer. Elle s'appelle Planche.

Le Pokémon jaune qui apparut dans nos têtes avait l'air rigolo. Je regardais alors Papa Gray, c'était donc son Pokémon ?

\- Elle a évolué depuis, me dit-il. Elle a l'air moins bête mais est plus forte.

\- D'accord, approuvai-je.

\- Nous sommes ensuite descendus au plus profond des cavernes, continua Red. Nous sommes tombés face à l'oiseau légendaire. Gray a décidé de l'attaquer immédiatement.

\- J'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, il est beaucoup trop fort, avoua ce dernier.

Plus fort qu'un Papa Gray ?! Je le fixai et il eut l'air gêné. Ce fut Safran qui continua l'histoire :

\- Je pouvais comprendre Artikodin et donc on a tenté de discuter. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de geler le bateau, il est juste trop puissant pour que ce genre d'accident puisse être évité. Il décida alors de nous renvoyer à l'entrée et commença à faire fondre sa glace.

\- Fondre ? demanda Blue. Il peut aussi émettre de la chaleur ?

Safran hésita longtemps et finit par se tourner vers son chéri qui haussa simplement les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne exactement mais il semble pouvoir totalement contrôler la glace, que ce soit à sa création ou sa destruction.

\- … Il serait un allié intéressant pour combattre Lugia.

Red secoua la tête :

\- Tu peux laisser tomber cette idée Blue, il doit y avoir encore plus de différence de force entre Artikodin et Lugia qu'entre nos Pokémon et Artikodin.

Blue sembla déçu mais pas totalement convaincu, ce qui fit soupirer le Maître Pokémon. Il n'ajouta pourtant rien de plus et il y eut un silence. Ni Safran ni Red ne semblaient vouloir continuer l'histoire. Du coup, ce fut la jolie voix de Papa Gray qui résonna dans la salle après quelques secondes :

\- Euh, donc, après le piaf des glaces, on est retournés sur la bateau qui avait dégelé et on est parti se reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Et le matin, on est arrivés à Cramois'Île.

\- Nous avons rencontré Nayru sur le bateau aussi, précisa Safran. C'était une fille qui cherchait sa sœur et elle a défié Red en combat Pokémon. Nous sommes partis au Centre Pokémon pour utiliser le Colisée.

Morgane posa alors une question :

\- Une Nayru est passée avec sa sœur et en cherchait une troisième. Ce serait elle ?

\- Tu retiens vraiment les têtes et noms de tous les gens qui passent à l'Arène ? demanda Papa Gray.

\- C'était un trio de personnes comme j'en voie rarement. Elle semblait ne pas aimer les hybrides mais faisait tout de même des efforts pour essayer de nous comprendre. C'était agréable à voir.

\- Trio ? demanda Karen.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra y revenir plus tard, annonça Red. Ce sont bien les personnes que nous avons rencontrées et nous sommes ceux qui les avons dirigés vers l'Arène.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, sourit alors Morgane.

Red lui rendit son sourire et continua :

\- Comme l'a dit Safran, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Centre Pokémon avec Nayru. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous sommes tombés sur Blue et Karen qui sont venus assister au match du coup.

\- Même si j'aurais préféré avoir mon Badge pendant ce temps… se plaignit Blue.

\- Tu n'y étais pas allé la veille en arrivant à Cramois'Île ?

\- J'ai préféré visiter le centre de recherche pour commencer, se justifia-t-il. Je n'avais pas prévu que Karen me retarderait tant puisque… Enfin, je ne commenterais pas mes raisons.

\- Merci Blue, le remercia la rousse en souriant tristement avant de changer de sujet en poursuivant l'histoire. Donc oui, Blue et moi avons regardé Red gagner son match contre Nayru et elle est partie chercher sa sœur. Nous avons alors décidés d'aller nous baigner puisque nous étions à la mer.

\- D'ailleurs les mioches, y a un truc à savoir pour ça, dit soudainement Papa Gray. Pour pas se faire attaquer dans l'eau, ils mettent un pchitt spécial qui repousse les Pokémon. Ça nous fait pas fuir mais on sent une odeur horrible, pire qu'un Grotadmorv comme on est à demi-bestiole.

\- C'est d'autant plus vraiment pour les hybridations les plus prononcées, affirma Morgane.

Ah bon ? Il y avait des objets qui étaient aussi dangereux pour nous dans ce cas ?

\- Tu connais les effets des objets pour Pokémon sur les hybrides ? lui demanda Papa Gray.

\- Oui, bien entendu, affirma-t-elle. J'ai bien entendu testé sur moi pour ce dont je n'ai pas simplement été témoin.

\- Je me demandais juste... Les Rappels, ça marche aussi pour nous ?

Le regard de Morgane devint sombre alors qu'elle hochait la tête :

\- Oui... Si un objet aussi miraculeux que les Rappels Max venaient à être courants, ça aiderait probablement les hybrides aussi mais pour les Rappels simples, ça a les mêmes propriétés qu'avec les Pokémon... Je ne saurais pas dire si ces objets fonctionneraient pour une mort naturelle par contre, comme celles des Pokémon sont très rares, ça n'a jamais été testé et... Pour les hybrides, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire...

\- Donc, ça marche, confirma Papa Gray.

\- Tu veux essayer sur un de tes amis hybrides ? le questionna Morgane, voyant qu'il était plus enjoué qu'elle à cette idée.

\- Nan, j'en veux un pour moi. Quand je me ferais avoir par quelqu'un de plus fort que moi, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir venger ma mort moi-même.

\- C'est... spécial comme souhait, commenta Red.

\- Tu vas mourir ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Bah, on sait jamais, me répondit-il joyeusement. C'est comme ça que ça marche dehors, si on tombe sur plus fort, on meurt.

\- Gray est quand même bien plus fort que la majorité de ce qu'on trouve dehors, me rassura Karen, comprenant sans doute que je me retenais de pleurer. Il ne mourra pas de sitôt. Tu vivras longtemps avec lui avant ça.

\- Vouis ! m'extasiai-je avant de gronder Papa Gray d'avoir suggéré sa mort du même mot. Vouis !

\- Ça c'est sûr, je me laisserais pas faire, rit-il en posant sa grande main sur ma tête. Et t'as pas intérêt non plus.

Je souris à mon tour et le fixai intensément. Lui tourna les yeux vers son ami en rouge qui lui souriait aussi. Le visage de Morgane sembla à nouveau redevenir celui que je connaissais, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi triste en regardant Papa Gray. Ce dernier remarqua cette soudaine attention de tout le monde et leva la main de ma tête avant de regarder ailleurs.

\- Donc, on en était où dans l'histoire ? grogna-t-il.

Ses amis eurent l'air amusés, finalement, c'est Red qui continua :

\- Nous allions nous baigner à Cramois'Île mais nous n'avons pas pu puisque nous sommes tombés sur Aline, la Rocket. Heureusement, elle était en vacances même si elle ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée et nous ne nous sommes pas battus.

Il réfléchit un instant et déclara :

\- Nous avons appris qu'il y avait une ancienne base de la Team Rocket à Cramois'Île, nous voulions la visite et lui avons demandé de nous servir de guide en échange d'information sur Safran et donc son père.

\- Et pour officialiser la trêve, Red nous a tous invités au resto, annonça Karen.

\- On s'est habillés tout adulte, c'était trop bien ! rajouta Safran.

\- Parle pour toi, c'est horrible ces habits, grogna Papa Gray. On peut pas bouger là-dedans.

\- Roh, mais t'étais tout mignon en costume, lui dit Karen.

\- M'en fiche, je veux plus en mettre.

\- On ne te le demande pas, rit la rousse.

Il acquiesça, satisfait de la réponse.

\- Dans tous les cas, le repas était vraiment excellent, déclara Blue.

Les quatre autres approuvèrent ce fait également. Ça me donnait envie d'y aller, peut-être que Papa Gray m'y emmènerait un jour ? Je n'osai pas lui demander et baissai la tête.

\- Après le repas, nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, commenta Karen. Safran voulait aller gagner les Badges Roche et Cascade à Argenta et Azuria pendant que Red explorait l'ancienne base Rocket avec Gray et Aline.

\- Grâce à Moustache, l'Alakazam de Karen, j'ai pu aller aux Arènes très vite, nous expliqua Safran. J'ai gagné mes deux combats et nous avons passés le reste de la journée ensemble à nous amuser.

\- Et nous, on risquait nos vies, comme d'habitude, rit Red.

\- On s'est battu contre l'hybride Rattata là.

\- Un hybride Rattata ? répéta Morgane, choquée.

\- Un hybride artificiel, précisa Red. En allant à la base Rocket, nous sommes tombés sur Léo. Aline nous a appris qu'il était un ancien chef de la Team Rocket et nous l'avons arrêté pour l'interroger. Mais il nous a attaqué pour se défendre.

\- Un hybride artificiel ? le questionna alors notre Grande Sœur.

\- Je ne connais pas les détails mais il utilisait sa Pokéball pour obtenir lui-même les pouvoirs de son Pokémon. Je ne pense pas que c'était sans danger pour le Pokémon par contre... Par contre, la puissance des deux était phénoménale, nous avons à peine gagné à trois contre un.

\- On a battu le faux hybride en premier et Red a dû capturer son Rattata au final.

\- Capturer ?

Cette voix était pourtant celle du principal concerné. Il réfléchit et s'écria alors :

\- Ah oui ! Mince ! Je l'ai totalement oublié dans mon PC celui-là !

\- Le Pokémon de Léo ? s'inquiéta Safran. Mais... il faut aller le sortir de là !

\- Pour en faire quoi ensuite ?

\- Je le garde avec moi ? s'interrogea la blonde.

\- Je préfère pas... Il est extrêmement agressif et trop puissant pour qu'on puisse le contrôler facilement. On ne peut pas juste le rendre à son dresseur d'origine...

\- On aurait dû le tuer, lui reprocha Papa Gray. Laisse-le moisir dans le PC, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Il va donc passer sa vie dans l'invention de son dresseur ?

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut le laisser à Marielle ? demanda alors Karen. Elle a l'habitude des cas difficiles.

\- Mais s'il est si puissant, la dame de la Pension risque d'avoir du mal aussi et ça peut être dangereux pour elle... lui dit Safran.

Les cinq personnes semblèrent réfléchir et ce fut finalement Red qui proposa la solution :

\- On va finir de raconter Cramois'Île et j'irai le chercher avec Safran et un de vous deux.

Il désigna alors Karen et Blue puis continua :

\- Safran pourra le transporter et il nous faudrait un Pokémon Psy pour nous téléporter. Je le laisserai à Peter pour l'instant puisque Léo est sous sa garde aussi. On verra après ce qu'on en fait.

\- Compte sur moi, lui sourit Karen. Du coup, Léo est au Château Indigo ? Vous l'avez livré à la police ?

\- Non. Comme il était bien blessé après notre passage, on a dû l'emmener au Centre Pokémon et tout le Conseil des 4 était là, on a pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Et tu n'en as pas profité pour te débarrasser d'Aline ? demanda Safran à Red.

Cette fois-ci, le Maître ne répondit pas et baissa simplement la tête. Ce fut Papa Gray qui prit la parole :

\- Il l'a de suite couverte, ils ont finis par plus ou moins s'entendre je crois.

\- Le Conseil était un pire ennemi que la Team Rocket, si on pouvait s'allier à l'un pour battre l'autre, c'était le meilleur choix, se justifia Red.

\- Mmm... murmura Safran, pas très convaincue.

\- Enfin, après ça, elle est repartie, sans doute vers Jadielle. Nous n'avons pas visité la base Rocket mais Léo m'avait donné des informations pendant le combat donc nous n'avions plus besoin d'y aller, énonça-t-il rapidement. Nous sommes donc allés au Laboratoire Pokémon avec Gray pour faire réanimer le fossile que l'on nous avait offert dans le Mont Sélénite.

\- On est ressortis de là-bas avec Coque du coup, mon... Euh...

\- Kabuto, sourit Red avant de dire à Morgane. Il est vers la fin du Pokédex.

Elle hocha la tête et trouva rapidement le Pokémon. Un Pokémon de Papa Gray... Quand il apparut dans ma tête, je pensais immédiatement que c'était une sorte d'insecte bizarre. Papa Gray hocha la tête et confirma que c'était son Pokémon.

\- Nous sommes simplement repartis au Centre Pokémon jusqu'au lendemain après ça, pour attendre le retour de Safran. Mais finalement, comme nous faisions une pause dans notre voyage, j'ai décidé de retourner à ma maison, au Bourg Palette, pour prendre des nouvelles de ma mère. J'ai fini par dormir là-bas. Gray attendait toujours Safran à Cramois'Île.

\- J'étais choquée de ne pas te retrouver en arrivant, je voulais te montrer mes deux nouveaux Badges. Puis je me suis dit que ce serait encore mieux si j'en avais trois à te montrer donc on est partis à l'Arène avec Gray.

\- Mais le Champion voulait pas qu'on l'affronte directement, fallait passer des épreuves avant ça et récupérer une clé. On a hésité à attendre Red du coup mais Safran a finalement dit que ce serait mieux qu'on passe l'épreuve pour lui aussi. Atchoum a pris son apparence du coup et il est venu avec nous.

\- C'te triche ! s'exclama Karen.

\- Je leur en suis reconnaissant, rit Red. Sinon, comment était cette épreuve ?

\- C'était dans le Manoir Pokémon. Il y avait un labyrinthe avec plein d'énigmes quand on avançait, certaines n'étaient pas faciles mais on a réussi, affirma Safran. Et dès que nous sommes revenus, nous t'avons trouvé et nous sommes partis à l'Arène.

\- Il a quand même dû passer la seconde épreuve du coup ? demanda Karen.

\- Non plus, il a suffisamment impressionné les gens par ses connaissances pour qu'on ait droit à un chemin spécial vers le Champion.

\- C'était quand même une épreuve les questions qu'il m'avait posées précisa Red.

\- Donc, vous avez tous sauté l'épreuve des quizs ?

\- Safran et moi sommes allés affrontés les dresseurs pour entraîner nos Pokémon. Red est direct parti au Champion par contre.

\- Il m'a dit que Blue lui avait dit qu'il le vaincrait en trois Pokémon seulement et qu'il l'avait fait.

\- Exact, affirma le concerné. Roucarnage, Alakazam et Léviator. Je suis allé à l'Arène pendant que Karen et Safran étaient à Azuria, elles n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

\- Je vois. Enfin, j'ai dit à Auguste que j'allais faire comme toi du coup, sourit le Maître. J'ai utilisé mon Ossatueur, mon Voltali et Tortank pour gagner ce Badge.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai utilisé que Nina pour ses quatre Pokémon, affirma Safran.

\- J'en ai affronté que trois moi, Coque a battu son Caninos et Atchoum le reste, rajouta Papa Gray.

\- Après nos matchs, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant les Grottes Feu, un nid à Pokémon de ce type situé dans le volcan de Cramois'Île, nous raconta Red. Nous y avons alors croisé Din. La sœur de Nayru. Nous avons un peu parlé et elle a décidé de nous demander de l'accompagner dans les grottes.

Il réfléchit et dit :

\- Elle nous a sans doute fait confiance parce qu'il y avait Gray avec nous, un hybride. Elle nous a alors conduit jusqu'à Ganondorf qui se cachait dans le Volcan. C'est là qui nous leur avons dit que vous pouviez sans doute les aider.

Il regardait Morgane ce disant. Elle sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Oui, il est étonnamment puissant, même pour un des nôtres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit autant en forme après être resté dans un volcan et ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants.

\- On ne peut pas contredire ce fait, affirma Red. L'endroit à l'intérieur du volcan où il se trouvait était complètement gelé.

\- Vous avez pu l'aider au final ? demanda Safran.

\- Il ne contrôle pas parfaitement son don mais il compte revenir une fois que Nayru et Din auront retrouvés leur sœur Farore. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait avec les petits une fois qu'il ne sera plus une menace pour personne.

\- Din restera avec lui ? la questionna Safran.

\- Ils avaient l'air très proches donc je suppose, affirma Morgane.

La réponse sembla satisfaire la blonde et son chéri. Ce dernier se leva et déclara :

\- Nous en avons donc fini avec Cramois'Île, on va faire une dernière pause. Ce sera un peu plus long que celles d'avant puisque je dois expliquer des choses à Peter mais je reviens le plus vite possible.

Karen et Safran se levèrent à leur tour. Elles prononcèrent le même genre de discours et Karen fit sortir son Alakazam. Ils disparurent tous les quatre aussitôt. Je regardai Papa Gray qui me rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviennent.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas mais je hochai la tête. Morgane vola vers Blue et ils commencèrent à discuter de trucs de grands qui ne m'intéressaient pas trop. Je préférais continuer de regarder Papa Gray. Ils avaient dit que c'était la dernière pause ? Donc j'allais bientôt partir avec lui.

Je souris grandement à mon Papa Gray à cette pensée et il me rendit la même expression, amusé. Il posa sa main sur ma tête et je le laissai me caresser, fermant les yeux doucement.

* * *

 _Fin de l'arc 7 (Chapitre 87 à 100)_

 _Comme pour les deux précédents chapitres, j'ai des trucs à dire en masse et le pavétalique cette fois-ci concernera…. -fait tourner la roulette- ….. Léo !_

 _Bon, Léo, Léo, Léo, où commencer… Un personnage dans VàK qui a eu un gros rôle et sans doute l'un des méchants les plus forts de l'histoire… mais son gros manque de scènes fait qu'il ne marque pas trop les esprits. J'avais prévu de concentrer un bout d'histoire sur lui et qu'on le revoit vers le Conseil mais ça n'a finalement pas pu se faire. Donc racontons son histoire !_

 _Léo était originaire de Doublonville, à Johto. Malgré son jeune âge (16 à l'époque), il avait vite été reconnu en temps que génie scientifique et a été l'inventeur du système de stockage de Pokémon. Sa curiosité le poussa à franchir la frontière interdite reliant Johto et Kanto._

 _Il arriva vers Jadielle et apprit une nouvelle choquante, le Kanto sous le règne de son ancien Roi tyrannique était bien moins avancé technologiquement que son pays d'origine. Étant le seul du pays pourvue d'une Pokéball, il décida de faire profil bas et continua des recherches dans le secret._

 _Il s'illustra dans le Kanto une fois le Roi détrôné, le conseil des 4 au pouvoir. Il put entrer dans la Sylphe SARL pour rejoindre un groupe scientifique au grand jour (meilleur budget, matériel et un salaire) et fut connu comme étant l'inventeur des Pokéballs bien qu'il n'avait fait que reproduire le savoir déjà acquis de Johto, avec plus ou moins de mal car le processus de fabrication était tout de même secret en Johto._

 _Sa première erreur de fabrication continue tout de même d'être produite, il s'agit des Deathballs. Le second projet mené à terme qui lui valut la notoriété fut la création de Machines de Soin à l'aide des Leveinard._

 _Il pouvait d'ailleurs rentrer dans son pays mais ne le faisait pas pour plusieurs raisons :_

 _Premièrement, il était la personne avec le plus de connaissance technologique du Kanto, le numéro 1. C'était non seulement flatteur mais ça l'avait rendu célèbre. Son système de stockage a changé la vie des dresseurs à Johto mais il avait été loin d'atteindre cette notoriété._

 _Deuxièmement, les recherches avançant vites à Johto, il s'est vite retrouvé limité par des questions d'éthiques qui ne se posaient pas encore au Kanto (expérience sur les Pokémon, ce genre de choses. Les créations de nouvelles Machines de Soin sont très surveillés)_

 _Car Léo, attiré par la notoriété et la connaissance, n'hésitait pas à employer des moyens dit barbares pour arriver à ses fins. Le problème pour lui, c'était qu'avec l'arrivée des Pokéballs, le pays commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à Johto, les Pokémon devenaient les amis des gens plutôt que de simples sujets de recherches dispensables et il préféra quitter son travail lorsque les codes d'éthiques s'emparèrent de la Sylphe et continuer ses recherches dans sa jolie petite villa à Azuria._

 _Ses recherches n'avançaient pas aussi vite même s'il avait un meilleur matériel que par le passé, il manquait de main d'œuvre et de sujets._

 _Bien entendu, la Team Rocket s'intéressa à un tel cerveau et envoya une équipe le kidnapper. Léo et son Rattata (principal cobaye dans tout ce qui est expérience de renforcement de Pokémon) les balayèrent tous. Il réussit à faire venir Giovanni à lui par le biais d'Aline et ils parvinrent à un accord. Il travaillerait pour eux s'il était également aidé pour ses propres recherches._

 _C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé affecté à la base de Cramois'Île, en tant que chef des recherches. C'était mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Comme à la Sylphe, il avait un budget plus que convenable, la main d'œuvre et le matériel mais en plus, la Team Rocket lui ramenait des cobayes et la grande majorité des projets étaient de son initiative._

 _Finalement, sa seule contrainte imposée par Giovanni l'intéressait tout autant, développer un clone du Pokémon le plus puissant du monde, Mew. Il lui avait été demandé de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus puissant que l'original, puisqu'il était un ennemi. Les travaux sur Porygon et ceux sur l'amélioration de puissance des Pokémon étaient autant d'expérience dont Léo avait besoin pour parvenir à ses fins._

 _Le clonage du Pokémon n'avait pas été le plus difficile pour lui mais il restait toujours le problème de l'amélioration. Effectivement, forcer ce genre de choses était très dangereux pour le sujet d'étude et chaque Pokémon avait une limite différente qu'il ne pouvait dépasser sous peine de mourir. Il n'avait pu créer qu'un seul clone de Mew avec le peu de matière que Giovanni lui avait donné donc il ne fallait pas foirer._

 _Les recherches avançaient, petit à petit, et les améliorations continuaient sans cesser, surpassant les espérances du scientifique. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, ce Pokémon n'avait peut-être aucune limite ? Il fallait le vérifier, il fallait voir à quel point ce Pokémon pouvait être améliorer. Si la puissance de Mew2 était incontestablement supérieure à celle de toute autre forme de vie, personne ne pourrait non plus contester le génie de Léo._

 _Le Pokémon devint extrêmement fort par ce biais et les limites ne semblaient même pas apparaître aux yeux du chercheur. Le corps du Pokémon ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'original, ses couleurs s'étaient ternies, il était bien plus grand, ses petites oreilles s'étaient transformées en cornes. Mew2 n'était pas au sommet de sa force, il pouvait tout de même l'améliorer encore et encore._

 _Un problème apparu finalement un soir, lorsque Léo tenta de remettre Mew2 dans sa Pokéball. Ce dernier ne rentra pas à l'intérieur, le laser rouge rebondissait simplement dessus. « Étrange, Mew2 était-il mort ? » se demandait Léo. Les machines le désignaient comme étant encore en grande forme. Il tenta alors d'utiliser une autre Pokéball, une Hyper Ball cette fois-ci. Mais la balle rebondit dessus sans même tenter de récupérer le Pokémon. De plus en plus étrange. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à tenter, les Deathballs. Et au final, le résultat fut similaire._

 _Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Que se passait-il ? S'il était toujours considéré comme capturé, sa Pokéball ne devrait avoir aucun problème à le récupérer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, une Deathball tenterait au minimum de le garder à l'intérieur. Y avait-il un problème avec les Pokéballs ? Ses contrefaçons étaient-elles moins puissantes que les originales de Johto ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part à leur conception ?_

 _Il regardait Mew2, réfléchissant. La veille, il n'y avait toujours aucun problème, cela venait donc d'une de ses améliorations. Le Pokémon serait simplement trop fort pour être capturé ? Ses expériences étaient irréversibles, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Une pensée passa alors en Léo, une conclusion._

 _«Au final, peu importe les raisons, on ne peut plus le contrôler…»_

 _Mewtwo, jusque-là endormi dans sa cuve remplie d'une Poudre Dodo liquéfiée, ouvrit finalement les yeux. Fixant Léo droit dans les siens, il restait immobile. D'abord surpris, Léo vérifia rapidement les commandes de la machine, s'il y avait un problème avec la diffusion du liquide et le relancer dans ce cas-ci. Mais tout était parfaitement opérationnel. Le Pokémon gris et violet le fixait simplement, stagnant dans un liquide qui endormirait pour des jours n'importe quel être vivant._

 _« On ne peut plus le contrôler » se répéta Léo intérieurement. « Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le détruire »_

 _Il avançait lentement vers la machine pour tenter de mettre fin à la vie du Pokémon à l'aide de la mesure d'urgence._

 _Mewtwo avait perçu cette pensée mais ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Il savait qui il était, pourquoi il était là. Une seule personne représentait une menace pour lui et ce n'était pas cet humain là. Et effectivement, la mesure d'urgence à laquelle pensait l'humain le privait simplement d'oxygène, à moins que les aiguilles qui rentraient dans son corps en faisait partie. Il n'en savait rien mais il s'en fichait. À raison._

 _Léo prit la nouvelle beaucoup moins bien, même un Pokémon Poison ne pouvait survivre à une injection de poison de Smogogo directement dans le sang. Il vérifia l'état du Pokémon sur la machine, le poison avait été purifié à l'intérieur du corps. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux._

 _Il devait le détruire, peu importait le moyen. Il n'en pensa qu'à un qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr : faire exploser la salle. Ce faisant, il perdrait son travail, ses espoirs de célébrité, deviendrait à la fois recherché par le Conseil des 4 pour avoir été un Rocket et par la Team Rocket pour être un traître._

 _Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il évitait de se faire remarquer, il pourrait passer pour mort. Et si Mew2 survivait à cela ? Il voyait à travers la vitre du cylindre le Pokémon qui le fixait. Un regard violet, froid. Aucune peur. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Tant mieux, s'il décidait de se défendre, cela ne rendrait les choses que plus compliquées._

 _Il plaçait lentement les explosifs près de la machine, comme pour faire en sorte que Mewtwo ne le comprenne pas. Le Pokémon le regardait faire, curieux. Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir le vaincre ainsi ? Alors qu'il n'était pas l'élu ? Quand l'humain quitta la pièce, Mewtwo pensa finalement avoir la paix. Mais que devait-il faire exactement ? Attendre ici la venue de son ennemi ? Lorsque les multiples bombes explosèrent, il se posait toujours cette question._

 _Léo était retourné à Azuria. Ce n'était peut-être pas la cachette la plus sûre mais ses machines y étaient toutes présentes. Sa villa était en dehors de la ville, à l'abri des regards et il pouvait facilement surveiller ses potentiels visiteurs et se cacher en conséquence. Il tenta d'oublier, de se concentrer sur autre chose mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et si Mew2 avait réussi à s'en sortir ? Il fallait trouver une solution, il fallait s'en débarrasser. S'il détruisait le Kanto, la faute lui reviendra, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il décida de continuer ses recherches dans ce seul but vaincre Mewtwo._

 _Il améliora le potentiel, et donc les limites, de son Rattata à l'aide des données produisent par Mew2, il n'était plus vraiment un Rattata à présent mais peu importait. Il fallait l'améliorer, juste assez pour vaincre Mew2 et pouvoir le contrôler. Mais cette dernière estimation était difficile à faire : pour Mew2, c'était arrivé sans prévenir._

 _Léo eut alors l'idée de faire venir ses vieilles recherches en jeu. La création d'hybride artificiel, reliant l'humain et son Pokémon par une Pokéball spéciale. Son Pokémon pouvait devenir des plus puissants mais ses pouvoirs seraient redirigés vers Léo, et Léo ne pouvait théoriquement pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il pourrait battre Mew2._

 _Mewtwo était calme. Libéré de sa machine mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Il observait simplement autour de lui. Tout était détruit, calciné. Devait-il partir à la recherche de son ennemi ? Non, « On » lui disait que non. Alors, il attendait. Simplement, il attendait. Un humain vint alors le chercher, ce n'était toujours pas Lui. Mais Mewtwo savait, ils étaient liés. S'il suivait l'humain, il tomberait sur son ennemi, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Sa mission._

 _Cela faisait peut-être une année maintenant mais les recherches touchaient à leur terme. Mais pour accueillir tout le pouvoir de Rattata et le supporter, il aurait besoin du même coup de pouce que lui : le potentiel illimité de Mew. Peu rassuré, il tenta le coup et l'expérience fut un échec. Quand Léo reprit ses esprits, il remarqua que les gènes de Mew l'avaient plus atteints qu'il ne le pensait il se trouvait entièrement transformé en ce petit Pokémon Rose. Pire, il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là qu'il ait des invités indésirables._

 _Il tomba nez à nez avec eux, des enfants. Lorsque l'un d'eux sortit une Pokéball, il se ravisa : des dresseurs. Il leur intima de s'arrêter, réalisant avec joie à leur réaction qu'il n'avait pas perdu le langage humain. Tant mieux, il s'agissait d'enfants, il n'aurait pas de mal à les manipuler. D'abord en leur faisant croire qu'il menait une expérience d'un tout autre genre, puis se faisant aider pour retrouver sa forme originelle. Il corrigerait le problème plus tard. Il devait faire partir les gamins maintenant._

 _Mais ses invités étaient plus intéressants qu'il ne le pensait. L'un d'eux semblait connaître Mew. Giovanni était le seul à connaître le nom, peut-être qu'il commençait à se propager à cause de la Team Rocket mais c'était suspect, et s'il en faisait partie ? Mais l'autre personne attira encore plus son intérêt. Une jeune fille qui était capable de parler le langage des Pokémon. S'il pouvait l'utiliser, comprendre les sentiments de Rattata, découvrir l'étendue de ses limites… ses recherches avanceraient bien plus vite. Et s'il découvrait l'origine de ce don et l'employait pour lui-même, il redeviendrait une icône intouchable dans le Kanto._

 _Les enfants refusèrent l'idée en bloc, le garçon semblait particulièrement protecteur, il y aurait combat. Léo ne pensait pas une seconde pouvoir perdre mais un combat pourrait attirer l'attention. Il pensa à un autre moyen de kidnapper la fille mais abandonna finalement, l'important était de se débarrasser des gamins. Fort heureusement, il avait ce qu'il fallait pour cela, trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres plusieurs jours plus tôt, une invitation pour la fête de départ de l'Océane. La date approchait dangereusement et le fait que ce soit à Carmin sur Mer ferait qu'ils devraient changer de ville au plus vite. Il leur offrit donc, prétextant un remerciement pour leur aide et soupira une fois qu'ils eurent disparu. Retour aux recherches._

 _Finalement, des semaines après, les expériences furent un succès, il avait enfin acquis le pouvoir de son Rattata surpuissant. Peut-être pouvait-il vaincre Mew2 à présent ? Mew2 avait-il seulement survécu aux explosions ? Ça l'arrangerait que ce ne soit pas le cas mais cette pensée l'effrayait tous les jours. C'était le moment de vérifier. Il comptait retourner à Cramois'Île, chercher des pistes sur la mort de Mew2 ou sa position le cas échéant._

 _Beaucoup de temps avait dû se passer depuis, le Manoir Pokémon était devenu le lieu d'une épreuve pré-Arène. La salle dans laquelle il avait fait des recherches sur Mew2 était toujours en piteux état, les marques d'explosions n'avaient pas disparus depuis le temps. Mais pour le reste, la salle était vide, elle avait été vidée. Quelqu'un aurait-il récupéré Mew2 ? La Team Rocket ? Le Conseil des 4 ? Léo n'aurait pas sa réponse en restant là, il quitta la zone et tomba nez à nez avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir. Aline, de la Team Rocket. Accompagnée par le gamin qui connaissait Mew et un hybride. Le premier devait réellement faire partie de la Team Rocket au final._

 _Il tenta d'abord de s'enfuir malgré l'infériorité évidente de ses adversaires, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais ils lui forcèrent le combat. Bien qu'ils étaient à trois contre un, individuellement, ils étaient faibles, bien plus que Léo. Mais ils comprirent ses points faibles, son immunité aux statuts n'était pas encore parfaite, comme celle de Mew2 et sans sa Pokéball, il perdait ses pouvoirs. Ils parvinrent à lui arracher cette dernière et il ne supporta pas la douleur._

 _Lorsque Léo reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait dans le Centre Pokémon de la ville. Soigné mais son Rattata avait disparu et il était captif. Il fut livré au Conseil des 4 où il fut sous la garde de la pire des quatre, Olga. Il fut « logé » dans les cachots du Château Indigo où la femme ne manqua pas de le faire parler par la manière forte._

 _Léo apprit ainsi que Mew2 n'était pas sous la garde du Conseil mais sa survie était confirmée par les récits d'Olga sur les événements du Manoir Pokémon. Elle trouvait Mew2 'intéressant' et semblait vouloir l'utiliser à son tour. Un frisson parcourut le nuque de Léo en voyant son regard._

 _Mais plusieurs jours plus tard, il apprit de Peter la mort d'Olga. Les multiples méfaits de cette dernière avait finalement été découverts et Léo profita de l'occasion pour se faire passer pour une victime de la femme. Le Maître Pokémon, dans l'état où il était, n'en était que plus facilement manipulable et Léo fut libéré._

 _Il décida de ne pas attendre qu'ils changent d'avis et fuit vers Johto, surtout en apprenant qui était le nouveau Maître. Il avait piraté son propre système de stockage pour récupérer son Rattata dans le compte du gamin qui le lui avait pris mais tout était fini. La Pokéball était normale, le Pokémon à l'intérieur avait été 'guéri' de ses expériences._

 _Tout reprendre depuis le départ était impossible. Ou plutôt, cela prendrait bien plus de temps que Léo pensait qu'il ne restait au Kanto. Ce n'était plus ses affaires, il récupérerait sa vie d'avant et tant pis pour ce pays. Il s'était détruit seul en l'empêchant de réparer son erreur._


	9. Le début de la fin

**Arc 8 : Le début de la fin**

Je suivis Papa Gray lorsque Red, Safran et Karen revinrent. Blue était aussi avec nous alors que Red voulait nous parler à part. Il me fixa comme s'il allait me faire partir alors j'enroulais mes bras autour de Papa Gray. Il soupira et Blue lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a eu un problème avec le Rattata ?

\- On peut dire ça, je pense qu'il est retourné avec son dresseur. En tout cas, il n'est plus dans ma boîte.

\- Personne n'est supposé pouvoir prendre tes Pokémon sur ton compte, commenta Karen. Donc c'est sans doute Léo, puisqu'il l'a créé, il devrait savoir comment on le vole.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas allés voir le Conseil ? Tu as bien dit que Léo avait été arrêté, non Eevee ?

Eevee ? Qui c'était Eevee ? Ce fut le Maître Pokémon qui lui répondit étrangement :

\- Peter l'a libéré apparemment, il pense qu'il n'était qu'une victime d'Olga. J'ai préféré ne pas lui expliquer son erreur ce coup-ci, j'ai plus important qu'une chasse à l'homme de prévu.

\- J'imagine, donc, on dit quoi pour la version officielle ?

\- On a trouvé le Rattata et on l'a confié à Peter.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même Papa Gray. Le groupe me semblait bien plus amical sur la scène, j'avais presque peur ici, ils faisaient tellement sérieux... Je restais collée à Papa Gray. Red me regarda à nouveau, il allait me gronder ?

Il dirigea finalement son regard vers Papa Gray et sourit :

\- On devrait y retourner, ta fille a l'air mal à l'aise avec tout ce blabla sérieux.

\- Ma... ? se demanda-t-il avant de baisser les yeux vers moi. Ah, toi !

Il me souleva pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je n'agrandis pas mes jambes donc elles pendaient devant lui. Il me dit alors :

\- T'inquiète pas, y a pas tant de blabla avec moi en général.

\- Rah, mais la tiens pas comme ça, imbécile, râla une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Karen. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Comment on porte les filles ?

\- Euh... Je l'ai pas balancée sur mon épaule, se justifia-t-il.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre. J'envoyais mes jambes autour de son ventre et me tint ainsi. Il me lâcha soudainement et j'allongeai mes bras pour m'agripper à ses épaules. Je posai ensuite ma tête contre son torse et m'installai en lui disant :

\- Comme ça !

\- ... C'est vraiment une maladie chez les filles ça, commenta-t-il.

\- Et c'est le boulot des hommes d'encaisser sans rien dire, entendis-je rire la rousse.

Il y eut un petit silence et je sentis soudainement des mains dans mon dos alors que Papa Gray grognait :

\- Ok, ok, vous avez gagné.

C'était... tellement chaud... Réconfortant. Il ne me touchait qu'au milieu de dos mais je sentais quelque chose s'en dégager pour prendre contrôle de tout mon corps. C'était tellement agréable... Ça faisait longtemps...

\- Papa... soufflai-je avant de m'en rendre compte.

Sa main se posa sur ma tête et il dit :

\- Reste pas là toute la journée non plus, on a une histoire à finir.

Sa voix n'était pas autoritaire cette fois-ci, elle était un peu plus calme. Je déliai mes jambes pour les emmener au sol et repris mon apparence initiale en le lâchant. Je lui souris et il plaça son pouce sous mes yeux.

\- Faut pas chialer pour rien aussi.

\- Oui ! affirmai-je.

\- Alors arrête, rit-il.

\- Oui ! répétai-je.

Je me frottai moi-même les yeux et le regardai, déterminée. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- On va dire que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, s'amusa Karen en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Papa Gray.

Elle s'approcha plus près et murmura à son oreille :

\- Et tu t'améliores beaucoup.

Il la repoussa et gronda :

\- Dis pas des trucs si près !

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir d'un pas guilleret vers la pièce où se trouvait la scène.

\- Désolé, elle est un peu immature parfois, dit Blue à Papa Gray.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui t'excuses ?

\- ... Elle est trop bête pour penser à le faire.

Papa Gray hocha la tête comme si la réponse lui convenait et Blue partit à la suite de la rousse. Je regardais les deux autres personnes. Ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Papa Gray les appela et nous partîmes tous vers la scène.

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour nous réinstaller.

\- Donc nous en étions... commençons le Maître.

\- À Cramois'Île, confirma Safran. Enfin, on quittait Cramois'Île en fait. Nous sommes partis à Jadielle en volant. Arrivés sur place, nous avons appris que la ville commençait à être reconstruite... Et que le Champion de l'Arène était revenu.

\- Revenu ? demanda Morgane. Alors qu'il était recherché pour être le chef de la Team Rocket ?

\- Olga disait avoir besoin de la Team Rocket... Si Aline lui a répété cela, il a peut-être pu négocier son retour officiel auprès d'elle, lui dit Red. Ses autres bases ont toutes été détruites, il n'avait sans doute pas le choix.

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas trop d'elle, affirma Papa Gray.

Ces affirmations eurent pour effet de faire soupirer Morgane mais elle n'insista pas plus. Safran continua donc l'histoire :

\- Pour nous préparer à ce combat, Red et moi avons fait un nouveau combat entre nous. Gray était parti manger lui.

\- J'étais parti à la Forêt de Jade avec mes Pokémon et Loki et on a fini par se battre entre nous à cause de lui. Du coup, ça nous a fait un bon entraînement aussi, confirma Papa Gray.

\- Après le match, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au Centre Pokémon, continua Safran.

\- Et le résultat ? lui demanda Karen.

\- Si elle essaye de sauter ce passage, tu dois te douter que j'ai gagné, rit Red.

Safran sembla bouder et son chéri posa sa main sur sa tête. Cela sembla la contenter car son visage s'adoucit. Le Maître Pokémon continua alors :

\- Nous avons décidé d'aller directement à l'Arène de Jadielle. Bien entendu, le Champion étant Giovanni, le père de Safran et chef de la Team Rocket, nos visages étaient connus là-bas. Mais ils ont décidé d'agir de manière officielle et nous sommes parvenus dans la dernière salle ainsi.

\- Papa était avec Aline, continua Safran. Elle voulait affronter Gray et s'il gagnait, il aurait le Badge Terre. Red et moi voulions tous les deux combattre Papa mais... Il y a Alexandra, le chef Rocket de leur base de Parmanie qui n'était pas mort en fait et qui est revenu juste pour affronter Red.

\- Il était bizarre en même temps, commenta Papa Gray.

\- Ah bon ? lui demandai-je.

\- Ouais, il parlait fort, comme s'il y avait plein de gens qui l'observaient et il faisait plein de gestes.

J'essayais d'imaginer et sourit en voyant les images que j'avais en tête. J'aurais bien aimé voir comment il était vraiment.

\- J'ai été le premier à combattre du coup, nous dit le Maître Pokémon. J'ai réussi à gagner mon match assez difficilement.

\- J'étais le suivant et moi, j'ai galéré, annonça Papa Gray. J'avais pas le droit de combattre directement ses Pokémon et Atchoum pouvait pas combattre tout le monde. J'ai dû utiliser toute mon équipe. Content que tous les Champions utilisaient pas ces règles pourries...

\- Mais tu as gagné quand même ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Bien sûr. Y a que Planche qui a perdu mais elle a pas eu de pot de se retrouver contre le super Pikachu.

Je souris, toute fière de lui.

\- J'ai été la dernière à combattre, conclut alors Safran. C'était très dur... On était à égalité mais notre dernier combat ne se terminait jamais. Il a fini par utiliser Abîme, une attaque qui ouvre le sol et nous sommes tous tombés d'un étage. C'était... bizarre. Plein de machines de partout. En tout cas, comme Sonate n'avait eu aucune blessure suite à l'attaque, Papa a préféré abandonner le match. J'ai donc gagné.

\- C'était la dernière cachette de la Team Rocket, continua Red. Dans l'une des machines, nous avons pu voir qu'il y avait Mewtwo, endormi. C'est sans doute là que le Pokédex l'a identifié en temps que cent-cinquantième. Mew est entré dans la pièce juste après d'ailleurs, ça expliquerait leur ordre d'apparition dans le Pokédex...

Les deux Pokémon apparurent dans nos têtes. L'un était petit et rose, le Pokémon en lequel s'était transformé le Métamorph de Papa Gray plus tôt. L'autre semblait plus grand et n'avait pas les mêmes couleurs. Il était gris et violet, il semblait aussi plus effrayant.

\- Mew s'était transformé en ma Maman pour nous approcher, pour nous faire comprendre qu'il ne venait pas pour se battre. Papa l'a mal compris et s'est fâché. Puis... il a libéré Mewtwo pour se battre contre Mew.

\- Mewtwo est un clone de Mew, que la Team Rocket a amélioré pour le combat. Il est plus puisant que l'original normalement. Mew semblait le penser en tout cas, compléta Red.

\- Un clone ? demandai-je, ne connaissant pas le mot.

Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il finit alors par m'expliquer :

\- C'est un peu comme une copie. Avant, il n'y avait qu'un seul Mew mais ils ont réussi à en fabriquer un deuxième. Puis ils ont fait tellement d'expérience dessus qu'il a fini par ne plus y ressembler.

Je ne comprenais pas tout mais hochai la tête, n'osant pas le faire répéter. Il sourit et continua l'histoire :

\- Mais le Pokémon était trop puissant pour que la Team Rocket puisse le contrôler et il n'avait pas envie de se battre à ce moment-là donc il s'est juste téléporté ailleurs. Je pense qu'on serait tous morts s'il y avait eu un combat. Mew est parti à sa poursuite après ça.

\- Tu ne parles pas de moi ? le questionna Safran.

\- Si tu le souhaites, tu peux le faire, ce n'est pas à moi de raconter ce genre de choses.

\- Je veux le faire, confirma-t-elle.

Elle inspira fortement et se tourna vers la foule pour dire :

\- Avant de partir, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il s'était transformé en Maman. Il la connaissait parce qu'il était son Papa. Donc... Mew est mon Papy.

\- Ton pouvoir vient bien d'une hybridation qui m'était inconnue ? lui demanda Morgane. Mais les hybrides ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants... S'il peut se transformer comme les Métamorph, c'est différent mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de pouvoir liés...

\- Non, je suis totalement humaine, affirma Safran. Même si on peut dire que je suis à une moitié de moitié Pokémon. Il m'a donné ce don plus tard, pendant que je dormais après la guerre. Il voulait que je l'utilise pour faire comprendre à tous que les Pokémon et les humains devaient s'entendre entre eux.

Safran était aussi comme nous alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il peut faire la même chose avec tout le monde mais je ne pense pas qu'il le voudra de toute façon, continua-t-elle. En tout cas, après que Mew et Mewtwo soient partis, Papa a décidé de détruire la Team Rocket donc il n'y aura plus de problèmes avec eux normalement.

Nous accueillîmes tous la nouvelle avec joie. Tous semblaient convaincu de ce que disait Safran mais le sourire de Red me paraissait bizarre. Papa Gray décida de continuer l'histoire avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie de questions :

\- On est rentrés au Centre Pokémon après ça, la gamine est tombée dans les pommes à la sortie de l'Arène. Safran et moi sommes restés dans la chambre, Red est sorti par contre.

\- J'avais appris que Blue et Karen étaient dans la ville, je suis allé les voir dans leur chambre, confirma celui-ci. Nous avons un peu discuté puis décidé de faire la route ensemble jusqu'au Château Indigo.

Je regardais les deux personnes concernées et la fille hocha la tête en me souriant.

\- Nous sommes partis tous les cinq le lendemain matin. C'était très dur d'avancer avec ces deux-là qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des câlins toutes les secondes, rit-elle en désignant Red et Safran.

Red tourna la tête, gêné et sa chérie bien qu'elle partageait son état d'esprit semblait aussi contente en y repensant.

\- J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais avec tout ça, se plaignit Blue. Mais en les forçant un peu, on a atteint le complexe de la Ligue Pokémon.

\- C'était vraiment grand mais un peu vide par contre. Il y avait plusieurs étapes dans l'endroit et il fallait des Badges pour y rentrer et avancer, nous expliqua Karen. Par contre, tout était gratuit dedans et si on avait beaucoup de Badges, comme nous, on pouvait avancer très loin et avoir plein de choses.

\- On s'est juste arrêtés pour manger nous, lui rappela Blue.

\- Faudra qu'on y retourne un de ses jours, sourit Karen.

\- On va tous être très occupés pour les prochains jours, soupira Blue.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus jamais.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans répondre à voix haute.

\- L'endroit où l'on arrive lorsque l'on a huit Badges, c'est un énorme Centre Pokémon, où habitent tous les membres de la famille Joëlle qui ne travaillent pas, continua alors Red.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? s'étonna Morgane. Les pauvres...

\- Tu connais aussi leur secret ? lui demanda Karen.

\- Je peux facilement le deviner, et avoir une famille aussi nombreuses, ça n'a pas dû être de leur plein gré...

\- Effectivement, confirma Red. Mais c'est un sujet que j'aurais aimé éviter ici.

\- Bien entendu, affirma Morgane, l'air sombre.

\- Nous sommes restés la nuit là-bas. Entre ce Centre Pokémon et le Château Indigo, où se trouve le Conseil des 4, il y a une grotte nommée Route Victoire. Nous y sommes partis le matin.

\- 'Nous' y sommes partis, corrigea Karen en insistant sur le premier mot. Red avait fait une nuit blanche et a dormi toute la matinée.

\- Nuit blanche ? lui demandai-je.

\- C'est quand on ne dort pas du tout de la nuit. Et c'est pas bien, m'expliqua Safran.

\- Oh, pourquoi il avait fait ça si c'est pas bien alors ?

\- Il... préparait des trucs pour nous aider à ne pas nous perdre dans la grotte, ça lui a pris plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Vous l'avez laissé derrière ? s'étonna Serena.

\- Non, il a fini sa nuit sur le dos de Gray. Blue a bien tenté de le laisser là-bas mais c'était bien le seul.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de nous ralentir aussi...

\- Enfin, je me suis quand même réveillé dans la Route Victoire donc nous avons fini de la franchir ensemble, commenta le Maître Pokémon. Nous sommes alors arrivés au Château Indigo.

Il s'interrompit et sembla réfléchir. Les quatre autres le regardaient, c'était apparemment à lui de raconter.

Il commença alors :

\- Une fois sur place, le Conseil s'est étonné que nous étions un groupe, nous sommes tous passés un par un. Blue en premier, il a vaincu tout le Conseil à la suite. Je suis passé ensuite et en ai fait de même.

Il fit une nouvelle pause et décida de nous expliquer :

\- Comme les Champions, ils étaient spécialisés en un type spécial, Olga était de Glace, Aldo de Combat, Agatha de Spectre et Peter de Dragon.

\- Moi, j'ai juste combattu Aldo, mon père, commenta Papa Gray. Je ne voulais pas être Maître, juste le battre. J'ai perdu par contre mais je l'aurai un jour.

Le Papa de Papa Gray était plus fort que Papa Gray ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en étonner que Safran déclara :

\- Je me suis arrêtée après Olga, je voulais juste la battre. Et...

Elle hésita, Red reprit le relais :

\- Comme elle savait que nous allions dénoncer ses méfaits, elle a préféré s'enfuir pour ne pas être punie. Elle est actuellement recherchée même si on la dit disparue pour ne pas faire paniquer tout le monde.

\- Voilà... souffla Safran.

\- Il ne reste donc que moi, annonça Karen. Et bien, je suis passée en dernière. Olga s'était déjà... enfuie et Gray et Aldo appréciaient leurs retrouvailles, j'ai simplement fini par affronter Agatha et on... j'ai gagné. Voilà. Je n'étais pas très intéressée par le fait de devenir Maître non plus.

\- Elle est partie aussi ? l'interrogea Morgane.

Karen regarda immédiatement le Maître Pokémon qui soupira. Il déclara alors :

\- C'est quelque chose dont on ne peut pas encore parler mais je peux dire qu'elle menait des expériences illégales à l'aide de Pokémon Spectre et que le professeur Chen en faisait les frais.

Je n'ai pas tout compris mais Morgane eut l'air triste.

\- Enfin, toujours était-il que Blue et moi étions éligibles au poste de Maître Pokémon pour avoir vaincu le Conseil des 4. Mais nous avons finalement décidé que le titre me revenait et que Blue devienne le nouveau Champion de l'Arène de Jadielle. Il devrait rester avec vous un moment, le temps que l'on fasse reconstruire l'Arène et qu'il apprenne tout de Morgane.

Je regardais le concerné qui me rendit le regard avec un air que je jugeais méchant. Je tournai immédiatement les yeux vers le sol.

\- Et... voilà comment on devient Maître Pokémon, conclut Red.

Il y eut un court silence. L'histoire était finie ? Quelques adultes dans la foule se mirent à applaudir et les enfants suivirent, certains crièrent. Je décidais de les imiter mais ça semblait gêner les personnes sur la scène.

Morgane s'approcha d'eux et les remercia à son tour. Oui, c'était fini. Je regardais Papa Gray qui en faisait de même. Il posa sa grande main sur ma tête et je plaçai les deux miennes dessus en souriant.

* * *

\- Ça nous aura pris du temps pour calmer tout le monde et les ramener mais nous y voilà enfin, affirma notre Grande Sœur à Papa Gray.

Elle nous avait emmené dans une pièce à part. Celle où elle allait après qu'un dresseur fasse un match contre elle. C'était plein de papiers et nous n'avons jamais le droit d'y rentrer. Le bureau de Morgane.

\- C'est l'heure du test alors, commenta Papa Gray.

Il dressa les poings et se mit en position de combat devant l'œil interrogateur de Morgane. Papa Gray demanda alors confirmation :

\- Tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais que je prouve que j'étais capable de m'occuper de la petite, non ? On aurait pu faire ça dans un endroit plus grand d'ailleurs, ça va pas être pratique pour se battre ici.

Morgane rit alors, Papa Gray se remit en garde.

\- J'ai parlé d'un test oui, mais pas d'un combat, corrigea-t-elle. On va juste parler un peu. Confirmer tes intentions me semble bien plus important que ta force physique.

\- Aïe, le test, c'est du blabla, je suis mal...

\- Mais non, rassure-toi. Assis-toi juste pour l'instant, lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une chaise devant son bureau.

Je me mis sur la seconde, juste à côté, ne voulant pas déranger Papa Gray alors qu'il allait apparemment avoir du mal. Il avait soudainement l'air plus nerveux.

\- Mmm... Pour tout ce qui est des ressources, tu m'as dit où tu habitais et je me doute qu'elle vivra bien, commença Morgane. Mais je voudrais juste te poser quelques questions supplémentaires.

Papa Gray acquiesça et les attendit :

\- Déjà, pourquoi as-tu choisi Leyla et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu voulais un hybride de type précis ? Une fille ?

Il me regarda et commenta :

\- Ben, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a choisi en fait, et comme elle est de type Combat et que je connais bien la moitié Pokémon vu que j'en ai un, je devrais me débrouiller avec.

\- Qu'appelles-tu 'te débrouiller' ?

Il sembla y réfléchir plus longuement. La question lui posait du mal déjà. Je regardais Morgane, apeurée, espérant qu'il n'échoue pas au test mais elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Ça me rassura un peu, je reportai mon attention sur Papa Gray qui répondait finalement :

\- C'est pas une gamine normale mais je veux pas qu'elle ait la même enfance que moi. Si je peux la comprendre, je pourrais mieux lui expliquer les choses, genre quoi frapper et quand ou l'inverse.

\- Tu as un exemple ? s'interrogea Morgane.

\- Pas une seconde de répit... râla Papa Gray.

Morgane lui sourit à nouveau et il lui dit :

\- Ben, ne jamais frapper un humain normal à pleine puissance, même s'il t'embête. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, Safran serait plus là depuis longtemps et j'ai dû apprendre sur le tas moi, en faisant des erreurs que je ne pensais même pas comme telles. Enfin, un truc comme ça.

\- Donc tu veux l'élever convenablement ?

\- Con de quoi ?

\- Comme une enfant normale ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment comment ça vit, un enfant normal. Mais en tout cas, je la lâcherais pas. Même si elle sera plus libre que moi quand j'étais gosse, je vais pas non plus la laisser seule comme l'a été la gamine... Safran, précisa-t-il.

Ses mots me remplirent de joie. C'était un peu brut mais il voulait vraiment de moi, il ne comptait pas m'abandonner. J'allais avoir une famille.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

\- Ben, c'est le test non ? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, pardon, rit Morgane avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Est-ce que tu peux juste me dire pourquoi tu as voulu la prendre avec toi ? Juste parce qu'elle te l'a demandé ? Ou tu penses qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse ici ?

La mine de Papa Gray devint plus sombre. Il secoua la tête et annonça :

\- Pas exactement...

Il inspira et répondit :

\- Je dis pas que tu t'en occupes mal mais je trouve pas ça normal de parquer tous les hybrides dans un même endroit comme si c'était des bestioles. Comme ils l'ont dit pendant l'histoire, ça fait vraiment penser à la Pension Pokémon.

\- Tu penses donc que c'est une mauvaise initiative de ma part ?

\- Nan, du tout, tu fais du mieux que tu peux pour eux. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que... J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais humain moi mais j'ai quand même compris en voyant les autres que ma vie n'était pas normale. En arrivant ici la première fois, j'ai appris que j'étais demi-bestiole et je me suis dit que c'était pour ça que j'avais eu une vie différente.

Il leva la tête et regarda directement notre Grande Sœur dans les yeux pour enchaîner :

\- Quand j'ai parlé aux autres gamins, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient eu plus ou moins la même vie pourrie que moi avant d'arriver ainsi, planqué dans une pièce, un sous-sol, sans jamais sortir.

Je hochai la tête sans y faire attention. Moi aussi je devais me cacher dans la maison à Azuria et ne jamais aller parler à personne. On venait me gronder quand je faisais du bruit, Maman disait ne pas avoir d'enfants à ses invités... Et elle m'avait emmenée ici dès qu'elle a su qu'elle le pouvait...

\- C'est l'histoire de beaucoup d'entre nous effectivement, encore plus pour les petits comme Leyla qui ont des attributs Pokémon apparents.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas normal ça. Enfin, on est pas normals non plus mais Red, Safran, Karen et Blue m'ont fait comprendre qu'on s'en fout que je suis un hybride. Je suis pas comme eux, mais je suis leur pote et donc c'est comme ça.

\- Et pour Leyla ?

\- Ben pareil. Elle n'a pas à être privée de sa vie juste parce que c'est une hybride, pas question de se planquer. Je la sortirai. On ira dans des endroits prévus pour les humains et s'ils sont pas contents, c'est pareil. S'il faut qu'on ponde de nouvelles lois pour que ce soit possible, P'pa et Red pourront aider, en attendant, c'est pas en restant planqué dans son coin ou dans une Arène que les choses vont changer.

\- Tu veux donc l'utiliser pour forcer les hybrides dans le paysage naturel ?

\- Hein ? L'utiliser ? Ben, non, c'est sa vie. Mon rôle, c'est de lui apprendre des trucs, pas de lui donner des ordres, c'est pas un Pokémon. Tu m'as écouté ?

Morgane rit à nouveau. Je regardai Papa Gray et remarquai que ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il me grogna :

\- Ça t'ira ?

\- Voui ! acquiesçai-je sans hésiter. Mais... Tu seras avec moi pour aller dehors aussi ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, affirma-t-il. Mais en attendant, t'auras des trucs à apprendre avant d'y aller, c'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croirait. Tout plein de règles que personne nous apprend jamais sur comment vivre, je sais pas trop comment on s'en sort normalement mais je te dirais ce que je sais.

\- D'accord ! lui souris-je.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup de soucis à vous faire tous les deux oui, confirma Morgane. Tu penses que ton père pourra te donner un coup de main en problème ?

\- Pas sûr qu'il saura mieux élever un gosse que moi, Lloyd approuvera sans doute.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais l'avis d'un adulte peut toujours t'aider, tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter mais écoute-le au moins.

Il hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Et donc, le test ?

\- Oui, il est fini, affirma-t-elle.

\- Il a commencé quand ?

\- À ma première question, rit Morgane.

\- Je pensais que c'était juste parce que je stressais que tu posais des questions faciles avant le test.

\- Ces questions étaient loin d'être faciles et tu y as très bien répondu, sourit-elle avant de me regarder. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec ta nouvelle famille.

Elle marqua une pause et rit :

\- Si Lloyd et moi nous marions, j'en ferai partie d'ailleurs,

Je réfléchis un long moment et la questionnai :

\- Donc Grande Sœur Morgane va être Tata Morgane ?

Cela la fit rire à nouveau. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et approuva :

\- J'espère.

Papa Gray sembla réfléchir à quelque chose. Quand il vit que Morgane le regardait, il demanda :

\- Donc, j'ai gagné ?

\- Si tu t'occupes d'elle comme tu me l'as dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande, tu auras gagné oui.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que le test serait aussi long. Mais bon, je compte bien gagner ce combat aussi !

Il tendit son poing en avant et Morgane le fixa quelques secondes avant de mettre le sien contre doucement. Papa Gray en tira la conclusion suivante :

\- Pas étonnant que tu m'aies pas défié en combat...

\- Reviens me défier un autre jour si tu veux, tu as déjà le Badge mais tu sembles aimer te battre bien que tu ne l'aies pas fait durant notre match.

\- Trop de Psy, grogna-t-il.

\- Je suis une Psy aussi tu sais ? rit Morgane.

\- Ah ouais ! Mmm...

Morgane soupira d'amusement et proposa :

\- Tu veux que je vous ramène directement au Plateau Indigo ?

\- Nan, tout le monde m'attend dehors. La gamine et Karen pensaient que tu me laisserais pas partir avec celle-là donc elles s'inquiètent.

\- Bien. Je souhaite juste t'annoncer officiellement que Leyla est désormais ta fille, n'oublie jamais les raisons pour lesquelles tu as fait ce choix et les responsabilités que ça implique.

\- Ouais... Je peux pas dire à coup sûr que j'y arriverais vu que j'ai jamais fait ça mais je compte pas l'abandonner en tout cas.

\- C'est un excellent début. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je m'occupe des derniers papiers et les enverrai au Château Indigo.

Papa Gray hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Je me levai aussi mais fis le tour du bureau pour aller faire un câlin à Morgane. Elle m'avait vu venir et se pencha pour me le rendre.

\- Sois sage avec lui hein ? me murmura-t-elle. Pas trop de caprices et tu es obéissante.

\- Vouis... Merci. Moi, je pense pas du tout que c'est pas bien ici, tu es vraiment géniale Grande Sœur Morgane.

Elle posa une main derrière ma tête et répondit :

\- Merci à toi pour ces mots. Mais ne faisons pas attendre ton Papa plus longtemps.

Je levai ma tête du torse de Grande Sœur Morgane pour le regarder. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il tourna la tête et tendit une main vers moi.

Je lâchai Morgane et me mis à courir vers lui pour l'attraper. Un puissant sentiment que je parvenais pas à identifier s'empara de moi lorsque je saisis sa main. Ma nouvelle vie allait commencer. Une vie avec Papa Gray.

* * *

 _Eeeeeeet, voilà ! Arc 8 terminé (Chapitre 101 à 116)_

 _Et fic terminée ^^ L'arc 9, Mewtwo, du 117 au 122 ne sera pas résumé puisqu'il se passe après les faits x)_

 _Pas de pavétallique pour ce chapitre-ci mais on conclut également la petite histoire de Leyla et son Papa Gray._


End file.
